Weeping Reapers
by xXDixonFictionXx
Summary: This is a TIG/OC fanfic, so enjoy TiggyLadies. I own NOTHING Sons of Anarchy related, that is Property of FX Networks and Kurt Sutter. Please rate,review, and let me know what you think! Mostly AU but events from the show will more than likely cross over. Again, I own nothing, it's all purely for fun-but you knew that already.
1. Chapter 1

**REVISED:2/23/13**

When he came to, everything was black. The last thing he could remember was riding his bike into Charming. He didn't remember seeing the black SUV tail him, wasn't paying attention when it had pulled up beside him, and certainly wasn't expecting to be struck in the head only to be knocked out cold. He inhaled deeply and tried to exhale through his mouth but the piece of duct tape quickly restricted that. There was a faint smell of iron in the place meaning either he was somewhere industrial or he had bled...alot.

He heard the door open and the sound of heavy footsteps scuffing against the floor. From the sounds, he could make out two men. This was confirmed by the dialogue that followed between the two. Trying to listen carefully, he wanted to see if he recognized the voices, but they were no one he knew. "Can we hurry this shit up-we got that patch in party tonight," a deep, raspy voice said.

He suddenly felt someone at eye level and could feel the heat from their breath. The smell was familiar-cigarettes and booze. He could tell that, whoever this was, the person was staring at him. Almost as if he could feel the person's eyes burning a hole through the blindfold into his core. Then the blindfold was pulled off.

His suspicions had been correct; there were two of them but he didn't recognize the men-both tall, but one was bald and the other had curly black hair.

While he didn't recognize the men, he did recognize their cut. As the two men placed them on the opposing edge of the table, his assumptons were confirmed-they were Sons.

...

Tig and Happy had been going at the Outlander for the last hour, and the hostage still wouldn't give up the location of the guns. The Outlanders were a small group that had caused a lot of trouble for the Sons by intercepting the latest shipment. This Outlander, Marcus Feldman, was the secretary to the Outlanders and was also proving to be more of the silent type. The two Son's had been at Feldman for the last hour, taking turns on and off beating the man senseless with all sorts of objects in order for him to reveal information.

Time flew by, and the Outlander remained quiet-save for his screams. No matter what they did or what they broke, which at this rate included most of Feldman's fingers and his nose, the Outlander said nothing. Tig had been at the Outlander for the last 20 minutes when he felt his hand go numb. "Hap, I gotta take a break, man." Tig took a step away from the biker as Happy was all too anxious to take over. Tig panted heavily from the corner chair and he reached into his cut for his pack of smokes.

Lighting it, Tig took a heavy drag as he watched Happy pick up the hammer from the table and slam it across Feldman's face. Tig hadn't always gotten off on violence, but since his tour of duty, Tig found the more pain he caused the more pleasure he received. As the hammer met the Outlander's face for a second time, Tig could feel his dick harden. He continued to smoke and chuckle as the Outlander screamed in pain. These were the moments that made life worth living.

After about another half an hour, Tig pulled out his cell phone. Adjusting his crotch as he stood, he noticed the time-6:25. He and Hap had to be back at the clubhouse ASAP for Damien's patch-in. Even though he would've loved to stay here all night and take a part this guy piece by piece until he either caved, or went back to the Outlanders in a tupperware, Tig knew he and Hap had prior arrangements. Tig threw what was his second cigarette to the ground and put it out with his boot before walking over to the Outlander.

"Hap, move," Tig said, and Happy obliged. As soon as he had asked him to move, Tig had his gun drawn and shot the Outlander in the knee cap. The Outlander screamed and Tig pistol whipped him. Tig shouted over Feldman's screams, "I don't have time for your bullshit, where the fuck are the guns?" Feldman looked up and spat at Tig. Not even taking a moment to wipe the spit gracing his cheek,Tig whipped him again. "If you don't tell me where the God damn guns are, I will blow your other fucking knee cap off." Feldman, wanting to remain true to his club, choked through the pain and said, "Fuck...you." Rolling his eyes, Tig diverted his attention to another sensitive area of the body, the elbow. The sound of the silencer resonated throughout the tiny bunker and was met with Feldman's shrieks. The pain was intense and all Marcus could think about was wanting to pass out. Through the screams, Tig shouted again, "I got a whole 'nother side to take down, asshole-where the fuck are the guns? We ain't got all day!" Feldman stared at Tig, panting. Tig waited a moment for the slightest whimper before shrugging his shoulders and placing the gun against Feldman's remaining knee cap...he'd had enough.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! I'LL TELL YOU..."

Tig smirked and turned his glance to Happy, who stood behind Tig like an excited puppy waiting to go to the park.

"Told you we'd get there on time."

...

Mina was finishing up the portrait of Molly's baby girl. "So, he tells the court that he's paid, like, 12,000 in child support over the last three years. Like, for real?" Mina snorted as she switched from one machine to another to add the white highlights. Since finishing up her apprenticeship, Mina wanted a change of scenery and moved to Charming to begin her new life as a licensed tattoo artist.

She also wanted spend more time with her Uncle Bobby.

She hadn't seen much of Bobby since her Uncle Heinz passing, but they had always had a strong bond with each other. Bobby had been a friend of her Uncle Heinz, and it was because of Bobby that Mina adored Elvis. He would sometimes work Mina into his act which was how she earned the nick name "Little Lisa Marie." Bobby always knew she was an artist and always supported her artistic talents, so when she went looking for a tattoo job, she figured she'd give Bobby a call. Bobby called in a favor and got her a job at the shop in Charming in exchange for giving the guys some tattoos.

Now, however, she sat and listened to her best friend give her the latest dead-beat-Daddy dirt from back home. "So I'm like, 'Why would I take him to court over fifty bucks a week if the motherfucker has given me over 12 grand the last three years?'"

"Such bullshit," Mina remarked as she put the last bit of white in the portrait. "Finished! Take a looksie!" Mina said as she grabbed a mirror from the counter and handed to Molly. Molly had gotten the portrait of her daughter, Penelope, on her shoulder. With her back to the adjacent full length mirror, Molly clasped onto te hand held mirror in her right hand. "Wow, Min, you're getting really fucking good."

"You like it?" Mina asked, always self-conscience about her work. "No, Mina, I fucking love it, she's stunning." Mina sat back on her stool and pulled the black latex gloves off, tossing them into the red hadzard container under her counter top. "Good, I'm glad."

"How much do I owe you?" Mina always hated asking for money from her friends when she did tattoos. "Don't worry about it. When you sell your first novel, though, I want a car." Molly laughed, "Deal. So, what's up for tonight?" Mina pulled a pack of cigarettes out of the top drawer and lit one. Four hours straight on this portrait about damn near killed her. Tossing the pack to Molly, she lit her cigarette. "Uncle Bobby wants me to stop at the clubhouse tonight. I guess they got a prospect patchin' over, so he wants me to ink the Reaper on him."

Molly nodded. "Damn, a week here and you're already inkin' bikers." Mina chuckled. "Yeah-Shit!" Mina glanced at the clock, "6:30? I gotta go!" Mina hugged her friend, "Coffee tomorrow before you take off for your mom's?"

"Absolutely, gives Penny a chance to see Auntie Mina before we head back." She managed to bandage her friend's tattoo quickly before they both ran out to their vehicles. Turning up her latest mix cd of Danzig, Mina sped to the Teller-Morrow garage like a bat outta hell.

...

"Where's this tattoo artist friend of yours, Bobby?" Clay asked as Bobby walked up to the bar.

"I told her 6:30-she'll be here." Bobby yelled to one of the prospects to pour him a shot just as Tig and Happy walked in. The rest of the club had turned their heads thinking it was the new artist but were met with disappointment. As Tig walked up to Clay to give him the news on the guns, Happy went to the murder of croweaters that flocked the newest Son. "Outlanders hid the guns in the outskirts of Oaktown."

"Oaktown?" Clay was shocked. "Ain't that Niner territory?"

"Kinda makes you question what kinda shit these monkeys are trying to pull."

"Alliance?"

Tig pulled another smoke from the pack in his cut, "Dunno, but I'll find out."

"See that you do- BOBBY!" Bobby looked at Clay who mocked pointing to his wrist. "She'll BE HERE" Bobby shouted as he asked for another shot.

Just then, the door opened and Mina entered. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, black boots, and a Ramones shirt she had ripped to appear more low cut hoping she wasn't under dressed. In her right hand, she held a case with her machine and a box of gloves. There was a hoot and holler coming from the crowd but she could ignore that. She quinted to look around for her one familiar face but was met with a tall glass of crazy, complete with a mop top of messy black curls.

Of course he'd been intrigued by the mystery "relative" Bobby talked about. He didn't know much, only that she tattooed but that didn't stop Bobby from reading the guys the riot act. "Don't be thinking she just some piece of ass up for grabs or anything, because I'll kill ya-if she doesn't first." Yeah, he was quick to add that. Maybe she looked like him, round, pudgy, with a mass of fried curls. No thanks.

When he had seen this girl walk in though, with her ripped clothes and curvy figured, he'd actually hope it was her. And if it wasn't, perhaps she'd be the bitch of the night. Either way, Tig walked over-nay, sauntered to the girl. "You lost, sugar tits?" Mina was taken aback by his brash tone and had considered turning around and walking out had it. This was before she was stopped by the tubby biker with the large poof of hair stumbling towards her. "Little Lisa Marie" he slurred as he lifted her off the ground in a huge hug.

"ELVIS!" Mina laughed as Bobby swung her around. Her mood immediately changed and she was smiling. Goddammit, Tig thought to himself, this was her.

After making himself a bit dizzy, Bobby placed Mina on the floor and put a hand against the wall to regain his balance. The commotion by the door naturally peeked more curiosity,and Clay walked over to see the artist for himself. Finally able to see more clearly, Bobby turned around and introduced the two, "Clay, this is Mina Iver. Mina, Clay Morrow." Mina wasn't sure where to go from this spot so she stuck her hand out for Clay to shake. Clay looked at her and then to Bobby.

"She's a chick."

Mina was used to this reaction. There was a lot of stigma about female's tattooing, but she figured she'd let her work speak for itself. Clay noticed her tattoos, namely the portrait of Vincent Price on her right arm, and asked, "You do any of your own tats?" Mina walked over to the bar with Bobby and Clay and sat her case and box of gloves on the bar. Reaching into to her never-ending purse, she pulled out a store bought photo album with shots of her work. "Nah, but those I have done," and she handed Clay the album. Skimming through, Clay thought her work was decent enough. "Alright, well, ya ain't bad, kid. Not great, but not terrible."

"Um, thanks?" Mina said. Bobby, who was still slightly taller than she was, threw his massive arm over her shoulders and pulled her close,. "Clay, this gal's going places. Plus, she's pretty great kid, likes a lot of the old stuff."

"Must be why she's taken a shine to you," Tig interupted as he and Chibs joined them at the bar. Leaning in close, Tig's speech came out slow and slinky, almost like that of a serpent. "Listen, sugar tits, I was kinda thinking of getting a tattoo to make my dick look like a snake. I'm talking snakeskin like on the shaft and beady little eyes-think you can do that?"

Seriously, Mina thought, and looked from Bobby to Tig. His blues, which ha he not been so much of a creep would be gorgeous, looked him over. Two could play this game she thought before leaning in to him slowly. Tig's breath trembled a bit as he could feel her breath on his face. She smelled of lavendar and nicotine and Tig's nostrils flaired. She got him, she thought, and Mina raised an eyebrow. As a smirk grew across her face, she mimcked his own sppech pattern.

"Yeah, you know, I don't do miniature tattoos yet, but when I master it, I'll give ya a call." Bobby, Chibs, and Clay laughed hysterically as Tig backed away from her and the group taking a swig of beer. En route to the couch, he muttered "Bitch" under his breath.

"Is he for real?" Mina said laughing to Bobby and Chibs. "Tha's Tig, just ignore him-names Chibs." "Hi, Mina Iver," not learning from before, Mina stuck her hand out again but, this time, Chibs shook as he asked, "Iver? Y' Scottish?"

"Well, I wasn't born in Scotland but I'd be lying if I said there wasn't mostly Scottish and Hungarian blood flowing through my veins." Chibs laughed, "Excellent." Clay patted Mina on the shoulder, "Yeah, she's good. Listen kid, lemme introduce you to the newest member." Mina kissed Bobby on the cheek before saying, "I'll see you in a bit." Bobby shook his head and watched Mina follow Clay. He turned and joined Chibs for another shot.

Tig finally found a spot next Happy. Though a croweater had been there trying her best to attract some attention from Happy, Tig whistled. When she hadn't heard him, Tig threw her off the couch and sat down. Happy looked in the direction Tig had just come from and saw Mina laughing with a few of his brothers. "Who's that?" he asked Tig.

"I guess Bobby know's her. She's a smart ass tattoo artist."

"Tattoo artist, huh? I've been looking for a new one. Got some faces to add."

Tig sighed into his beer. Not him, too, he thought. Here we go, in walks a pretty new face for all the guys to oogle over but, mustn't touch seeing as her "uncle" is Bobby. Who'd want to oogle her anyway? With her Bettie Page hair, creme colored skin, and big honey colored eyes; nope, didn't matter that she was curvy in all the right places, yet slightly bigger in the tit department...shit.

As he surveyed the room, he began to think of earlier and how torturing the Outlander made him hard. His observation concerning Bobby's guest wasn't helping either. Luckily, a wide array of crow had shown up tonight and suddenly remembered the girl he'd thrown from the couch earlier. He looked down and saw she hadn't moved from her spot. Just huffed into her compact while checking for shiny spots. Whistling at her, she looked up at him and grinned. Tig stood up and stuck his hand out to her to help her up. The girl giggled and moved to be in front of him. He could smell alcohol on her breath, a complete contrast to the smell of Mina.

Tig looked in Mina's direction and found her talking to the prospect-well, no, now Damien was his brother. As she bent over his right arm to lay the stencil, Tig noticed just how low cut her shirt had been. Her breast made his mouth water and he could feel his crotch swell. Just then, the croweater in front of him turned to push her ass against his growing member, which made Tig whisper something in her ear. As the girl continued her rhythmic grind, Tig stared intently at Mina. Just as he was about to suggest they go to his dorm, Mina caught his gaze. Stopping herself, she stared back. Tig knew he should play it off, simply laugh and walk away but he was mesmerized.

As Mina watched the croweater sloppily grind her back into Tig's thighs-God, this bitch was short-Mina only had one thought-why? Why was this freak staring at her? Just to get a rise out of her? Maybe think she was jealous-jealous of what? When he winked at her, that's when she knew. So Mina gave him a killer look back and decided it was best to ignore him. What a douche, she thought.

...

"It's beautiful, kid" Clay said, examining the Reaper Mina had just finished on the newest Son, Damien. "Absolutely beautiful."

Mina smiled, "Thank you, Sir."

"Clay," he corrected. "I ain't no Sir. Just Clay."

"Thanks Clay," Mina smiled as she pulled the gloves off and tossed 'em in the trash. "Hey, Clay, where's the bathroom?"

Following his directions, Mina made her way to the bathroom. Now, she had thought he said last door on the left but, when she went there, the only thing she saw was an ass...thrusting. Ah, she thought, thinking she had burned her retinas. Unfortunately, she couldn't find the door knob quick enough to close the door without drawing attention to herself. "What the hell?!" the girl screamed as the pasty white ass turned. Fuck, she thought, it would have to be him. He smiled before pushing the girl completely forward away from him and changing his direction towards Mina.

"Fuck" Mina said, "Sorry." Finally, she thought. Finding the door handle, Mina tried to close it, but was stopped when the biker had grabbed hold of it first. "What's the rush?" There it was again, she thought, that slow serpent-y voice.

"Um, I thought this was the bathroom." Mina said quietly as her gazed moved to the floor-well, tried to move. Of course it caught sight of Tig's member standing at attention. Mina immediately tried to direct her gaze elsewhere, perhaps the screws in the door. Screws-shit-SHIT! She could feel the heat rush to her ears as her mind dwelled on his cock again. Dammit. This made her blush and anxiety rushed through her. "I-uh,…"

Tig smiled. He saw her blush- knew she liked what she saw. "Well, sugar tits, the bathrooms are that way." Mina looked up at him into his blue eyes and looked away, "Yep," she said as she turned in the direction of the bathroom. She tried to think of other things-puppies, kittens, snakes-GAH!It didn't help when she felt Tig's grip on her wrist. She was almost away but found herself turning to face him again. Tig smiled, "As you can see, there's quite a bit of canvas...if you ever wanna tranform my dick." Mina blinked and then smirked. "Ain't enough black ink for your garter snake,...Pig."

"Actually it's Tig." Mina pulled away from his grasp and looked at him. "Nah, I think I was right the first time." Tig watched as she turned and went towards the bathroom. Cunt, he thought. What the fuck was _her_ problem, anyway? Suddenly, he felt the croweater work her arms around his waist as she sloppily kissed the middle of his back. "Come on, Baby, come back to bed."

Tig was more annoyed with this Mina broad than ever. How could she resist him? No one, man or woman, could resist the charms of Tig,...who the fuck is this bitch?


	2. Chapter 2

**REVISED: 2/24/13**

Mina flipped the switch quickly and turned to lock the door. Walking over to the mirror, her thoughts ran rampant. Who the fuck was this guy? Who'd he think he was? She had read Hunter S Thompson's _Hells Angels_ book once back during her short stint in college, but she never really thought it was real. She thought it was just an over exaggerated representation. While it was true she wasn't witnessing Altamont, this was all a new atmosphere for her. True, she had seen somethings growing up with her Uncle around, but not like this. This was something she knew she would have to get used to and quickly should she want to stay in town. Her skin would need to be thicker; she'd have to let things roll no matter how mad they made her, or parts she saw, or-ARGH! She shouted in her head.

…..

When Mina exited the bathroom, she found herself peeking towards _his_ room. As she moved a little closer to the door, she could hear the grunts and moans. Well, she thought to herself, at least he's thoroughly enjoying himself. Making her way back to the front of the clubhouse, she took a moment to look around. The music was a steady southern rock classic, the air had been thick with cigar/cigarette smoke, and there was either moans or laughter going around. When she saw Bobby passed out on top of the bar, she smiled to herself. Somethings never changed. She then caught Clay talking to a few of the other bikers. She remembered they had come to talk to her while she tattooed Damien, but couldn't remember all of their names. She was sure, however, that that would change over time. Right now, though, she'd nicknamed them Pretty, Hat, and Tattoo Head. What struck Mina is that these three seemed to be about her age, give or take.

She continued her observation as she watched a group of girls dressed with little more than two band aids and a cork as they flaunted, kissed, licked, and gyrated all over a good majority of the bikers. Her eyes followed one of the passing girls as she caught a glimpse of a bald Mexican and Damien sitting on the couch, drinking beers, getting their dicks sucked. Disgusted, Mina walked over to Bobby and shook him a bit.

"Ah-wh-? Little Lisa Marie? You headed out?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm gonna go but call me tomorrow and I can touch up your arms."

"Yup," Bobby turned to Mina to give her a hug but missed and fell to the floor. Luckily, Mina managed to back up enough so that he had a clear shot to the floor-even that hadn't woken Bobby up fully. Huh, Mina thought before packing up her gear and heading for the door. She'd already been en route to her car when she heard a loud whistle and a shout.

"Iver!" She turned to see Chibs running towards her with the box of her gloves in his hand. "Y' forgot your gloves." Mina, looking down at the black and purple box in his hands, took them and smiled. "Thanks, Chibs?" Chibs nodded at her tone of inquisition. "Aye."

Chibs watched her as she put her machine and gloves in the backseat. Bending over, she reached for a pack of cigarettes from the carton she stored in between the seats. As she turned back to light her cigarette, she caught Chibs sneak a glance of her rear. "Really?" she said after taking a drag. Chibs chuckled and apologized, "Sorry, Iver, I'm a bloke-cannae shut it on and off." This made Mina chuckle – "Ah! There's a smile." Chibs laughed. Mina immediately liked him because he reminded her of her Uncle Heinz. She never wanted to be the one to meet this guy in a back alley, for she knew he was dangerous, but he was also very polite when he needed to be. She liked that he was considerate, and his accent wasn't bad either. Leaning her back against her car, she offered the biker a smoke. "Blegh! Menthol? Tanks, Lass, but no tanks."

Uncle Heinz had been the same way, "You a Lucky's kind of guy?" Chibs nodded, "It's true." He decided to join her and leaned against her car, lighting his own cigarette. "You alright?" Chibs asked as he looked to the girl at his side. Mina exhaled as she nodded. "Yeah, I guess." Motioning to the clubhouse, she said, "It's gonna take some time getting used to-all this."

Chibs looked towards the clubhouse, "I can see tha' but you know Bobby wouldn't let anything happen to ye-"

Mina interrupted him, "I saw Tig's dick." She didn't know why she had blurted out or even made a big deal out of it to begin with, but she said it aloud.

She looked at Chibs who stared at her with his mouth open before laughing. Relieved, Mina stared to laugh when Chibs went into a mock panic mode. "Well, we might have some acid t'save your sight! Want me t'go get tha?" He started to walk away laughing when Mina grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "No, no," she said in between gasping for air from laughing, "I'm ok."

"Ya sure?" Chibs asked, "Cause I can go get it!" He leaned back against the car as Mina regained composure. She looked back at the Scotsman who was staring at the clubhouse. "Listen, Lass, Tig's a good guy. Bit out of the head, but we all are at some point in our lives. Know tha' he means no harm, and if it gets uncomfortable tell me or Bobby and we'll talk to him."

"You'd do that for me?" Mina asked, throwing her cigarette to the ground. "You just met me."

"Aye," Chibs said, taking another deep drag, "but not too many ladies can hold their own around here, especially 'round Tigger. You did, and you're all Bobby would talk about the last two weeks." This caused Mina to smirk as Chibs continued, "I'm serious, he wouldn't shut up about you and your art. Said you were really good-nay, superb."

Mina shook her head, "Well, that was very sweet of him. Uncle Bobby's been a big help and a big support for a long time."

"He's a good guy too. We all can be at times-and tha' includes you're new friend, cock and all." Chibs threw his smoke to the ground and laughed as her stepped away from the car.

"Can I ask you a question," Mina asked. Chibs rolled his eyes, "if your're gonna ask about the scars, I'll tell you about them later. I'm a little too pissed to be going on about ancient history."

"No," Mina said, "it's not about that. This life, do you ever get lonely or like, tired of all this?"

Chibs cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "You comin' on to me, Lass? I'm a wee bit old for you."

Mina tisked,"HA! Cocky, much?" as she smirked.

"To answer your question, I'll get tired of this life when I'm dead." Chibs said as he turned to head back to the clubhouse. Mina said, "Ah," to herself and turned to get into her car. "But, Iver?"

Mina snapped her head in the direction of Chibs, "Sometimes, when I'm on the road, I think about what I had back home. I had a wife, and a daughter-those are the times I feel lonely."

"How often do you think about them?"

"All the time, Lass, ALL THE FUCKING TIME!" Chibs shouted before laughing maniacally. "NIGHT IVER!"

"Get some sleep, Chibs!"

Getting in her car, Mina watched Chibs walk back into the clubhouse. She'd always wanted a friend with an accent like Chibs-seriously, she'd listen to him recite the phonebook, she loved it that much. She'd luck out seeing as he was cool, funny, and understanding-qualities rare in a biker nowadays, she assumed. Turning her lights on, she caught a glimpse of Tig looking at her through the blinds. The fuck, she questioned and immediately turned her brights on in his direction. Gradually, the blinds closed and Mina smiled smugly to herself. She wasn't gonna let this creep get to her, especially since she now had two of his brothers on her side.

…..

Tig let go of the blinds when she had flashed her lights at him. She and Chibs had a lengthy conversation; he had even made her laugh. There were times Tig couldn't even understand what the Scot was saying, let alone understand a joke. And the son of a bitch made the smart ass tattoo artist laugh. She looked kinda cute when she smiled but so do puppies at a pet store.

When she'd burst in on him early, she looked disgusted…except…he had made her blush at the sight of him naked, that he was sure of. It was almost comical how she looked at everything but his member but when she did talk to him, she looked and talked down to him. Smug little bitch.

Whatever, he thought. Broad's a broad, even if Bobby liked her.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I didn't realize all the positive feedback and follows that would come with writing this. I'll be honest, I just wanted more Tig fanfic, but you are incredible. Please keep reading-I promise there's a method to my madness. I appreciate all reviews and comments so keep 'em coming! I cannot thank you enough! :) I am trying so hard not sway far away from the characters I know we all love and your critique helps me stay on that track so, again, thank you!**

**REVISED: 2/24/13**

The diner was small and sandwiched inbetween a florist and a vacant shop on Main street. It looked like the place hadn't been updated since the 70's with it's bright orange and yellow accented booths and brown leather cushions. At least their food was decent.

"So, what now" Mina asked as she watched Molly add the third mini-cup of Vanilla creamer to her diner coffee. Mina remembered her mother telling how bad coffee in California had been. "It's all that salt water, Min, it tastes like shit!" However, with all the coffee she drank, she never noticed. Molly stirred and took a sip as Penelope sat next to her and doodled on the back of the paper placemat. "I finish school, find a job and a place, and Lil Penny Lane and I get the fuck outta Hohman. Away from my dad, away from _her_ dad-" Molly looked to Penny who looked up at her- "Mommy? We gonna go see grandma?" "Yes, baby," Molly told her as she looked at Mina.

Mina cradled her coffee cup with both hands as they waited for their breakfast. "Clean slate? Sounds familiar." Molly laughed as she took another sip of coffee. "Why don't you gals just come back here? I should have a house or something by then, and healthcare's always looking for jobs?" Molly nodded as she pet Penny's head.

Molly had been Mina's best friend for years, and had always given her a place to stay when she was homeless. She'd looked to Molly and Penelope as family, so naturally, it broke her heart to hear her friend struggle. Back at home, she lived with her dad and dealt with all of his bullshit. She thought Mickey would be different for her because he had treated her like gold, but when Molly was pregnant with Penelope, things changed. He became distant and his focus swayed elsewhere. Mina sat with Molly when she cried and helped her where she could while Mickey ignored both her and the daughter they'd created.

"Well, just consider it, okay?" Mina looked at Penny as she held up a picture of swirls and happy faces. "Look Auntie Mina," Penny shouted "It's for Norman!" Mina had to laugh. Mina had a not-so-secret crush on the actor Norman Reedus, and she'd trained Penelope to know who Norman was so now, whenever she thought of Auntie Mina, she thought of him. Molly rolled her eyes, "Don't encourage her. You know she told my mom about Norman and she asked me if you had a boyfriend."

"Oh Honey, if I was dating Reedus, you'd know-fuck, everyone would know." The two girls laughed causing Penelope to laugh too.

….

The smoke illuminated through the sunlight peeking through the blinds. Clay smoked more lately given the stress the club was under.

"From what I gather, the Outlanders stashed the guns on the outskirts of Oaktown. Tig, you, Chibs, and Damien will go and get 'em. Jax, Bobby, and I have a date with Laroy to find out what's going on."

"We're thinking there's an alliance somewhere between the Niners and the Outlanders, but we're not too sure why this would take place," Jax interrupted, "ain't no bad blood between us."

"Not that we know of," Bobby said coyly.

"Alright, we leave within the hour. Adjourned." Clay hit the gavel and the group disbursed. Chibs walked out first with Tig quickly in tow. Though he hated to admit it, whatever they had talked about ate at him all night. He had to know what they had talked about-simple curiosity, nothing more.

"'Ey," Tig said grabbing Chibs arm, "What you and the tattoo artist talk about last night?"

"Eh?"

"The tattoo artist, the girl? You and her talked for a while last night-I was curious."

Chibs was a little taken aback. When Bobby had told the guys about a month ago that his best pal's niece was coming out here to work, they had kind of all assumed, well, a female Bobby. So, when this girl waltzed in built like a brick shithouse and dressed like a punk rocker's wet dream walked through the door, they were all intrigued. But, something resonated from Tig, something more, protective, maybe? He couldn't put his finger on it. "Yeah," Chibs said,"She said she saw your sausage-and that ye were a right bastard."

"That fuckin' bitch." Tig put his hand on his hips as Chibs smiled and grabbed Tig's helmet. "Wait, are you fucking with me?" Chibs threw Tig his helmet and Tig caught it. Chibs smiled.

"Let's go, Tigger. DAMIEN, move your arse!" Chibs shouted towards the clubhouse despite Damien jogging towards them. Tig put on his helmet and got on his bike. As he started her up, he thought about the girl again. He knew he'd be seeing her, and knew that she wasn't into him. Frankly, he wasn't into her either, but that didn't mean the two couldn't be civil to one another. So what if she called him a bastard or not-he'd called her worse. Besides, she couldn't be all that bad, not if Bobby had anything to do with it. Tig had a lot of respect for Bobby, and if Bobby thought this kid was good enough to bring here, then she must not be all that bad.

The trio started out on their way driving through Charming. On the way out, Tig saw Mina and a red head with a kid exit the diner. The sound of the motorcycles caused the two to look their way making Tig face forward and focus on the task at hand. He'd spent more time than he'd like to admit thinking about this girl and he wasn't going waste any more time doing it. Besides, she'd only been here a few days, and he'd only met her yesterday.

...

It took the boys about 30 minutes to reach the location Feldman had told Tig and Happy about the previous day. Parking their bikes, the trio got off their bikes and surveyed the scene. Deserted save for the overpass, but even that seemed pretty vacant at the moment. Chibs moved his sunglasses to the top of his head and squinted. "Where'd the bloody bastard say the guns were?"

Remembering they'd stored the guns under an overpass just south of Oaktown, Tig pointed to the overpass Northwest from where they were parked. "So now what," Damien asked. "We supposed to just bungee cord the crate to our bikes?"

"We stay put and wait for Juicey Boy with the truck," Chibs said matter of factly. Looking through a pair of binoculars, Chibs searched for any sight of movement.

"How long," Damien asked. Tig, already fed up with the 3rd degree coming from his right, saw Damien check his cell phone.

"Why sweetheart, you got somewhere to be," Tig asked. Damien snapped his head up in Tig's direction.

Suddenly shots rang out. Ducking out of the line of fire, the three bikers jumped on their bikes, drew their guns and started shooting. Immediately, Chibs pulled his cell phone out to call for back up. Tig being the first of the bunch to rev his engine, he motioned they take off back to Charming. Chibs nodded and hey took off down the road. Despite how quickly things were escalating, there was one thing Tig did notice-none of the people shooting at him were of color. All white-meaning Outlanders protected the guns soley. Maybe the Niners knew nothing about this.

After about ten minutes, Tig pulled over to the side of the road. Noticing this, Chibs and Damien followed suit. Pulling up next to Tig, Chibs yanked his helmet off, he screamed, "What are ye doin, Brother?"

"They ain't following us Chibs, look!" Chibs and Damien turned and looked behind them. Tig was right, they weren't being followed. "Son of a bitch," Damien shouted. "Well, then what the fuck WAS that?"

Tig pulled out his cell phone to call Clay, "Clay? Hey, Outlanders are the only ones protecting the guns. When we got here, we got shot at. I don't know how they knew but I think we were set up. How soon can you guys be here?"

….

Mina hardly slept the night before. Having been at the clubhouse most of the night, and having to wake up early today made her tired. Molly and Penelope were going to stay an extra day, but figured they'd go somewhere while Mina took a nap, something Mina had been grateful for.

As she slept, she dreamed of the Sons, namely Tig. In the dream, she was alone at the club house cleaning up her tattoo stuff when she felt a pair of calloused hands wrapped around her waist. Smiling to herself she hadn't thought of who it was. When she turned, she was looking up into Tig's eyes. He smiled at her as she threw her arms around his neck. She breathed deeply as he placed his forehead against hers. "Did you take care of it," Mina had heard herself say. Tig smiled and nodded as he kissed her. Hugging him tightly, Mina had been ecstatic. "You're welcome, babe," she heard Tig say. Their tender moment was interrupted by the sound of Mina's phone going off on the bar. She couldn't remember placing it there, and yet there it was blaring "Why Can't I Be You" by the Cure. She stared at it for a moment before waking up.

When she finally did, she realized that her phone actually was going off. Looking to the screen, the words Uncle Bobby and a photo icon of Elvis appeared. She answered.

"Uncle Bobby?"

"Hey, kid, you try calling me earlier?"

"Yeah, but I figured you were busy." Mina sat up from her bed and rubbed her face. When she pulled her hand away, she noticed that not only did she still have her make up on, but that she'd smeared it all over her face. "Shit!" She shouted as she headed towards the bathroom, phone pressed against her ear.

"What happened," Bobby had asked in concern.

"Nothing. It's stupid. So-uh" she had grabbed a make-up remover wipe from under the sink, "when did you want me to stop by and touch up your arm?"

"Tomorrow would be good. Can you come during the day? Say, like, 2:30?"

"Uncle Bobby, that's the afternoon."

"Not on your days off when you wake up at 12. Technically, it's still morning for me." Some things never changed, Mina thought.

"Okay, well whatever time is fine with me. I'll see you at 2:30."

"Great, thanks kid. Love you."

"I love you too, Uncle Bobby." Laying back down on the bed, she thought she'd have trouble falling back asleep. She was so happy she'd been wrong. Sleep was like a lover that she hadn't been with for a very long time and Mina welcomed it.

…

"Love you," Bobby had said into the phone before snapping it shut, disconnecting the call. Jax looked at concerned but eased slightly when Bobby said, "Mina."

Now, Sons focused back on the task at hand. Their shipment of guns intercepted by the Outlanders lay on Niner territory. After their brief discussion with Laroy, they found that not only were the Niner's completely unaware but that the Son's had a time limit. Get the guns ASAP or their ours, fuck your payment. They were gonna get the guns back, and the fact that the Outlanders had their own guarding them just meant that it was gonna be bloody. Having devised a plan, Clay had Damien and two of the prospects ride towards the same spot Tig, Chibs, and Damien had been to earlier. The others would attack the Outlanders from other angles, and Juice would be close by with the truck to making loading and get away as swift as possible.

As planned, the 2 prospects and Damien arrived at the designated spot. From behind, Clay, Jax, and Opie moved forward slowly without making any sound. Motioning to Tig and Happy on the right, and then to Chibs and Bobby on the left, Jax held up 7 of his fingers. One guy each, he figured, then should there be more, they'd be alright. Jax could see the snipers with their sights on what he assumed were the prospects. He had to laugh as the guns were actually being held in a pop up tent under the overpass guarded by 3-4 men. He wasn't quite sure why not elsewhere, but all that mattered were the guns needed to be placed in the right hands. As he was about to take a shot, he heard a few shots pop off from the Damien's direction, which set the whole thing in motion. Goddamn snipers.

As shot began to fire, the group set on the Outlanders. Chibs and Ope managed to take out the snipers while Jax and Bobby kicked off the other guys. Tig and Happy were able to pack the guns into the truck and within minutes, all the Outlanders were dead, guns were loaded and the truck headed back to Charming. As Clay called the Irish to let them know they'd received all the guns, he sent Jax to check on Damien and the prospects, seeing as he'd been the only other Son to arrive on his bike.

When he got there, Damien lay on the ground holding his leg while the prospects lay dead on the gravel. "They fucking shot my leg, man" Damien shouted to Jax. Jax opened his cell phone to call Clay.

"Hey, we gotta a problem."

….

Her nap went from a few hours to a full night's sleep. She hadn't realized just how much sleep she needed. She felt terrible considering she was about to see Molly and Penelope off. Here she stood with her black hair in a sloppy bun, an oversized Cure TShirt, and fleece PJ bottoms. Hugging Penelope, she heard the little blond beauty say, "I love you too Auntie Mina." This made her heart melt every time and was part of the reason why she spoiled this child to no end. Mina set Penelope down before hugging Molly again. "Please be safe and call me every time you stop, and then when you get home."

"Of course," Molly said. She let go and went to put Penelope in her car seat. "And you call me! Maybe I'll write a biker themed novel."

Mina laughed, "Somehow, I don't see how Jared Harris would fit into a biker novel. How would that work?"

"Mina, I'm a writer, and a damn good one. If I put my mind to it, I can make ANYTHING work-trust me, ok?" She laughed and hugged her best friend again. "Love you!"

"Love you!" Mina said as she watched Molly get into the silver Saturn. Mina knocked on the back window to get Penny's attention and, when she did, she blew her a kiss. "Love you, Penny!" Penny waved and Mina back up and watched Molly take off. Looking at her watch, she had some time to kill before 2:30, so she decided to get dressed and gather her machine early. Throwing her equipment into the autoclave, she took a shower and got dressed. Afterwards, Mina still had time to kill so she figured she'd hang around in the shop and doodle in her sketch pad. The phone ringing brought Mina out of her mindless doodling state to answer it. "Johnny Boy's?"

Just then, Johnny Boy himself came from the back room with a girl he'd been tattooing prior. As he walked to the credit card machine, he caught a glimpse of Mina's sketch pad and saw a familiar face. After having helped the girl and sending her on her way, Johnny Boy returned to the sketch pad. This was about the same time Mina had hung up the phone.

"Looks like Tig," Johnny Boy remarked as a crude caricature of the curly headed biker stared back at her.

"Yeah," Mina said, trying to think of something that would change the subject, "He's something else."

"The man's a lunatic," Johnny Boy stated, "Look, I like the Sons, don't get me wrong, but there are two who just-I dunno, they rub me the wrong way. Tig is one of 'em."

"Who's the other one," hoping he wouldn't mention Bobby or Chibs as she was not in the mood for confrontation. She knew that Johnny Boy was in debt to the Sons, hence why he was more than okay with helping her score a job at his shop, but she wasn't sure if he she'd been close to Bobby. She watched Johnny Boy move from the sketch book to fix a slanted picture on the way. "Happy," he said as he finally got the picture straight enough to stop throwing off his OCD.

"There's a biker named Happy? That's about as bad as a vampire named Bill." Mina laughed aloud. Hilarious, she thought. She'd heard some pretty silly nicknames in the past, like Dumpy, Brackets, and her favorite, Panty Claus.

"Yeah, but Happy he ain't. He's about as sick as Tig, maybe even sicker in some ways, if that's even possible. Them two are seriously fucked up individuals." At that moment, another girl walked in and approached Mina at the counter. "Can I help you," Mina asked the girl. The girl chewed gum like a cow and smacked her lips before saying, "Yeah, I've an appointment with Johnny" in a thick Valley Girl dialect. Johnny Boy smiled and escorted her back to his area of the shop. Mina rolled her eyes as she waited for her equipment.

It felt like an eternity, but even after all that time, she still had some time to kill. Seeing as she had nothing else to do, Mina figured she'd head over early. At least she could sit at the picnic bench she had seen a few nights prior and smoke cigarettes while she read. Letting Johnny Boy know she was headed out, she packed up her equipment and headed for Teller-Morrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I start, your reviews are so great to read...so I ask that you keep them coming...Also, I apologize for the chapter in advance as it is what I call filler (that is, sometimes, it's that uninteresting part that leads up to the good part.) SO, this is kind of a filler chapter. I also realize I didn't give you a specific look for Mina...Really quickly, she's 5'6, white, black hair that's dyed but she has dark brown features. Her eyes are honey colored and she has a lot of tattoos...and she's a smoker but not a heavy drinker,...and she enjoys moonlit swims and-too much info? You get the jist.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! MOOOOOOOORE REVIEWS!-Please and Thank you!**

**REVISED: 2/25/13**

There was a cool breeze today in Charming causing it to be rather difficult for Gemma's joint to hold a light. She managed, though, as she did with everything else. Her boysseemingly solved their current dilemma and that was all she needed to know-or so Clay told her. Currently, the Doctor dating, or whatever-ing, her son was a constant pain in the ass but not a real threat to her, nor would she ever allow her to be. She'd kill for her boys, end of story. No two-bit flight risk doctor was going to come between that.

Her train of thought was interrupted when a maroon Sonata pulled into the TM lot. She didn't recognize the girl with the black hair in the front seat, and it was still a bit too early for croweaters to start showing up. The plates on the car were from Illinois-who was this bitch? Gemma watched as the girl, who was dressed in black tight leggings and an oversized sweater that read "All my songs are about Lindsey Buckingham," grab a small case, box of gloves, and her purse from the back seat of her car. Gemma didn't break her stare even as the girl approached her. Gemma continued to hold the joint and, through pursed lips asked, "Can I help you?"

Mina was a little taken aback at this woman's rude demeanor but decided that, like everything else, she'd just have to get used to it. Let it roll was her new mantra. "Hi," Mina said with a faux maple-syrupy tone "I am here to touch up Bobby Munson's arm tattoo. He's a friend of mine and-"

"Oh, you're a _friend_ of Bobby's, huh? How long you been a _friend_?" She had yet to meet a croweater showing up during business hours, unless they were told to be there.

"Well, I've known him my whole life, all things considered. He was a really good friend to my Uncle Heinz."

"What's your name, kid?"

"Mina Iver. And you are?" Snooty, nosey, and from the smell,high as a kite, Mina thought.

"You're the girl he'd used to go see, from Chicago? Little Lisa Marie?"

"That would be me, yeah." Mina wasn't sure if this woman was excited or disgusted as she looked her over. "Listen, I don't mean to be any trouble but, Bobby told me 2:30 and, well, it's still pretty early so would it be alright if I just sat at that picnic bench and read and waited for him?"

Gemma raised an eyebrow, "I don't see why not. I'm Gemma, by the way."

"Gemma, awesome. Thank you." Mina said as she was about to make her way to the  
table. Suddenly, she remembered "Oh, Gemma?" Gemma, who had gone into her office to put out the joint, came back out to Mina. "Yeah?"

"Where is Bobby?"

Gemma pointed to the clubhouse, "In there, sleeping it off probably."

"I see…okay, thanks." She kind of figured, but it never hurt to ask.

"Don't mention it." Gemma walked back into her office as Mina headed to the picnic table. So this was the tattoo artist Bobby had been raving about for weeks now. Over the years, Bobby hardly mentioned the kid and lately, she was all he talked about. Seeing her in the flesh, though, she could see why the boys talked about her. She heard a whistle from the garage and backed up a bit to look through the office window. Perhaps she could catch the source-Chibs. She turned her gaze back to the girl and saw her smile and wave before finally reaching the picnic bench. She figured Chibs would stop working to go join her, but when she looked through the office window again, Chibs had went back to work. One of them had not, however. Tig stood wiping the grease on his shirt and staring intently at the girl.

Mina spotted Tig too and knew he was staring her down. She remembered the dream she had the night before, so she couldn't help but feel a bit of a flutter in her stomach. Instead of playing into the ridiculous notion of, whatever was her feelings on the biker, she decided to just ignore it. Pulling out her smokes and a book, "A Discovery of Witches," she hadn't noticed the large biker approaching.

"You a witch or something," a raspy voice asked Mina. When she looked up, she saw a biker she hadn't properly met before, but had seen only a few days prior. He was wearing his cut over a gray t-shirt and a sagging pair of blue jeans. The shirt looked much brighter against the tanned skin, and she could see some smiley faces peeking under the sleeves. This must be who the other biker was that Johnny Boy was talking about. His words were practically shouting in her head, so she decided to step lightly around him.

"Nah, I'm a supernatural romance enthusiast."

"A what?"

"Nevermind."

"You're the tattoo artist, right?"

"I'm Mina."

"The fellas call me Happy."

"Ah. I can tell-" Mina said as she pointed to his arms. Happy looked at himself and, in a completely dead-pan face, said, "Yeah. I'm a smiley face enthusiast." Mina looked at him seriously and began to laugh when Happy smiled at her.

….

Gemma never took eyes off Tig, who hadn't swayed his gaze back to his work. Chibs, too, saw Tig looking in her direction when he heard her laugh. Chibs had known Tig for years, and he knew how he could be around women. In this life, guys like them do not become vulnerable to just anyone, and even then, there's a limit. Most cannot give themselves solely to anything but the club-that's the only woman they'd always be there for, never cheat on, etc.

However, they were human, and as long as Chibs knew Tig, he'd never had a steady woman. Matter of fact, few of them did. He remembered hearing, once, Tig talk about Colleen, who Bobby confirmed was his ex wife. Chibs, however, had never actually seen her. Hell, he knew Tig had two daughters and he'd only ever see one, Dawn; and that was only when she needed something, like money. This was a different side of Tig, though. His protective wave pulsated like a tidal wave through the garage, and he stared at the girl like she were prey.

Chibs sighed, "Have you tried talkin to her, brother?" Tig was immediately pulled out of his trance and looked to Chibs. "What" he asked and continued working on the engine before his. Pinching his fingertip, he pulled it away quickly and yelled, "Son of a bitch" before shaking it. Tig looked to Chibs, "the fuck you talking about, man?"

Chibs, throwing Tig a rag, walked over to Tig. "The girl, Tigger, you're starin' at 'er like dog wantin' a bone." Tig scoffed, "Nah, man, just lookin." The two watched Happy, who was beginning to take his shirt off, and Mina talking before entering the clubhouse. Chibs saw Tig move forward in the direction of the clubhouse. "Shit," Gemma thought to herself and ran to the office door. "Tigger, what are you doin'?" Chibs shouted to Tig, who was now speed walking to the club house. Not breaking his stride, he shouted, "I forgot something," before entering the clubhouse.

Chibs had walked out of the garage and stopped. When he turned, he saw Gemma, who's gaze seemed to say, "keep an eye on him." Chibs nodded in agreement. When she entered back into the office, Clay had his leg propped up on the desk. "Hey," he said before Gemma walked over and swatted his leg off the desk. Standing up to her, Clay rubbed his hands down her arm in affection. "What's wrong, babe?"

"It's that artist. She went into the clubhouse with Happy and Tig ran after them." Gemma hadn't expected Clay to laugh, so his booming chuckle surprised her. She was not amused and crossed her arms. "What do you think it means?"

Clay tisked before looking out the door to the sounds of approaching motorcycles coming onto the lot. "I dunno. Tig tried to come on to her the other night and she turned him down. Probably has a crush on the kid."

When Tig entered, he saw Happy had his shirt off. His eyes searched for Mina, but all he could see was her feet as she was knelt in front of Happy…

….

Molly waited for Mina to pick up.

"Molly!" Mina shouted to her friend on the other end of the line. "You're stopped? It's only been an hour or so since you left."

"Yeah, that's why I'm calling-the Saturn's dead." Molly had owned the silver Saturn for almost ten years and she'd taken a chance bringing it out to California. Surprisingly, it made it. Mina could hear Penelope asking a dozen questions in the background, often repeating herself. Mina could hear the frustration in Molly's voice. "Penny, Mommy is on the phone! Listen, Mina, I don't know what I'm going to do…Mick only gave so much money, and if I pay for the car, how the hell are we supposed to get back? Penny PLEASE!"

Mina could hear Penelope asking for her Daddy-douche, Mina thought. She had dropped her phone on the floor as she was about to tattoo Happy's upper arm. When she finally found it, she heard the clubhouse door practically being ripped off the hinges by Tig, who stopped and looked angered. She finally caught his eyes when she stood up and answered the phone.

"Hold on a sec," Mina said to Molly as she pulled the phone away to face Tig, "What the fuck, Tig?" His stance was that of a warrior, and his blue eyes reflected a raging sea.

Tig walked over to where Happy sat and noticed no foul play. He looked at Mina, who was absolutely furious, and lightened up a bit. He thought it was kind of cute how her nose crinkled when she was angry. "Tig? Hello? What was that about?" She expected his voice to be loud, out of control but it came out low, almost ashamed.

"Forgot somethin, that's all." Tig shrugged and walked past the two to the fridge in the back. Opening the door, he asked Happy aloud, "Hap, want a beer?"

"Aw, yeah man," Happy answered. Tig stood in the doorway and chucked the can towards the seated biker, but the can was intercepted by the tattoo artist. Happy growled at Mina, who pulled the phone away from her ear again. "What the hell," Happy asked her through gritted teeth. Tig had to admit, he was impressed at her catch.

"Alcohol thins the blood. If you drink and I tattoo you, you're gonna bleed like a stuck pig. You wanna drink, then we'll do the tattoo some other time. Otherwise, gimme 30 minutes before you start drinkin, ok? Ten if you sit still." Tig raised his eyebrows as Happy backed down. "Pussy," Tig announced as he walked to the adjacent couch to watch Mina work.

Mina, who was setting up her station, tried her best to help Molly calm down, when the thought occurred to her. "Hey, Molly, I'm at the shop now, I'm gonna ask one of the guys to come get you and bring the car back to the garage. I'll take care of it and you gals can stay with me."

"Really?" Molly had practically shrieked into the phone. "Oh my God, bestest friend EVER!"

Mina laughed, "Just stay put, love."

"Thanks doll!."

Hanging up the phone, Mina turned and noticed Tig sitting on the couch bullshitting with Happy. "Pig?"

"Tig."

"Right, Tig, can you do me a favor and get Chibs for me?"

Tig laughed, "Nah, I ain't your bitch."

If looks could kill, Tig would've been dead, yesterday. She could've jumped on him there, she was angry. The thought of gouging his eyeballs out with a fork came to mind. Instead, she stared daggers at him. Her nostrils flared and she stomped out of the clubhouse. Happy whistled, "Damn, man. She's hot."

Tig sat up in his seat, "What do you mean?" Goddammit, he thought to himself. He was doing it again. He didn't know what it was. It was quite clear she didn't like him, and after the shit he just pulled, she'd probably kill him if she could.

"Pissed, brother. She's so pissed at you, you could fry an egg off her forehead."

"Oh," Tig leaned back on the couch and took another swig of Miller Lite, "I give a fuck," he had said nonchalantly. He had been kidding. He would've gotten Chibs for her, had she given him the chance instead of getting mad and stomping out like the child that she was.

….

Chibs saw Mina walking towards him. The quick steps showed she had been pissed. "Dammit," he said to himself before putting down his equipment. Wiping his hands clean of grease before approaching her, he asked "What did he say?"

"I need to ask you a favor." She stopped practically out of breath. Placing he hand on her hip, he saw her ears had become a bright red.

Chibs raised an eyebrow, "you want me to kill 'im?"

"What?" Mina said, confused. "No, fuck him. No, I have a friend who needs to be picked up…you up to rescuing a damsel and a wee one?" Chibs looked at her dumbfounded. She just stood there, breathing heavily and knowing full well that Tig had pissed her off, but she was blowing it off. He'd been sure Mina was coming to turn in her "please talk to Tigger" voucher but, she completely brushed it aside.

"Aye, where?" Chibs asked. Mina handed him a piece of paper and looked it over. Chibs winked at Mina, causing her to smile again. Molly was gonna be here a while, why not hook her up in the meantime. After all, Molly always went on about how long it had been since the "last time," what better way to move forward than some fun with a Scotsman?


	5. Chapter 5

**REVISED: 3/09/13**

Molly closed the phone. "Is Daddy coming over?"

Molly's heart broke for her daughter. She was still young enough to where, even if she told Penelope the truth, Penelope still wouldn't comprehend and ask for him frequently. It was easier just to lie. "No, Honey," she said staring at her daughter in the rear view mirror, "No, Daddy's at work." Penelope had understood for the moment and went about talking to her Minnie Mouse doll.

Molly dug in her purse for her pack of smokes-one cigarette left. She wagered whether or not she should smoke it now or later, but decided not to jinx it. She found her Aerosmith lighter buried deep within her purse, lit her cigarette, and took a deep drag. She let the nicotine linger in her chest a bit before exhaling and felt her tense shoulders ease up. She wasn't _that_ far out of Charming so hopefully, the tow truck wouldn't take too long.

….

Mina saw Chibs leave with the tow truck after talking to Bobby. She put out her own cigarette before entering back into the clubhouse. Happy and Tig looked at her as she entered. Ugh, he was still here, drinking and carrying on like he hadn't just insulted her-bastard. "And probably talking shit about me," she thought. Whatever, she continued, let him. As Mina went about putting on her gloves and completing the setup of her "station," Happy looked at Tig, who knew exactly what he was thinking. "Hey, uh, Mina-"

She didn't know why, couldn't explain it, but when Tig said her name, which had been the first time he used her God given name as opposed to "Sugar Tits," she felt her stomach drop-almost as if she had butterflies in her stomach. Her head jolted up to face him and she squinted her eyes, "What?" she spat at him, partially annoyed that other parts of her body seemed completely smitten with him.

As he looked at her, standing there with black latex gloves, snapping them into place around her wrists, it took everything to stop himself from jumping her. Instead, she watched Tig adjust his crotch as he repositioned himself on the couch. "I-I wanted to apologize 'cause, you know, I was gonna go get Chibs. I was kidding, I _was_-I would've-, " Mina interrupted Tig as she pulled up the chair to begin work, "Well, you didn't and I took care of it, end of story." Mina looked to Happy, "you ready?"

Fine. He tried to explain himself and clearly that wasn't enough for her. Finishing up his beer, he thought about whether he should return to the garage or stay and have another. Hearing a hiss come from Happy as Mina added a happy face to his inner arm, Tig figured he'd sit around and watch. Happy had been tough as nails and now, here he was, acting like a chick. Perhaps it'd be more entertaining to sitck around.

….

Chibs didn't remember Bobby mentioning that Mina had a friend here with her. In fact, she hadn't mentioned it to him either, so he had been taken aback when she mentioned a _friend_. Nor had she mentioned anything about such said friend having a child. Maybe this Molly was a looker like Mina, with a wicked sense of humor and smart as a whip. Like a shift in the wind, Chibs didn't think much more into it. Just that she was about an hour or so out of Charming in a silver Saturn. "Piece o'shyte," Chibs chuckled to himself.

A little while later, he saw a car parked at the side of the road. He could spot Molly's bright red hair a mile away and, to be honest, hoped this was the friend. Glancing again at the slip of paper, his suspicions were confirmed. Chibs put the truck in park and rolled down the window. This allowed him time to stare at the redhead's rear as she bent into her car to retrieve her daughter from her car seat. It wasn't until she emerged from the car that Chibs got a good look at her, causing his jaw to drop. She wasn't Mina, she was better.

"Hi?" Her voice broke his trance. "Aye," Chibs stumbled on his words, "Uh, your friend, Mina sent me. Said you were having a bit of car trouble?" Molly chuckled, "Yeah, a bit as in the fucking thing is dead."

"Sorry 'bout tha, name's Chibs. You're Molly, right?" Chibs made an excuse to look at the paper again so he could break away from her gaze; he felt her green eyes draw him in and he was lost. Molly, after hearing him talk a bit, knew exactly why Mina had sent this particular "friend," and she had to smile to herself. Clever bitch, she thought. "And the wee one, you, little lady, must be Penelope." Penelope said a quiet, "hi," before nestling into her mother's shoulder. "Aw, it's alright, lass, I'm just here to rescue you and your mommy." Chibs smiled at the girls, and Molly thought she saw a spark in his eyes.

"Like a prince," Molly said to Penelope before catching Chibs gaze again. "Well, " Chibs said, clearing his throat, "I've got to line up the tow truck. You got anything in there that might get destroyed?"

"Nah," Molly said, "just luggage. I'll just hold Penelope in my lap-"

"Nay, I'll get the seat out and set it up myself. After all, can't endanger the princess, either of them." Chibs smiled and went to Molly's backseat. Molly thought he'd be there forever undoing the numerous straps and such, but Chibs had it out and set up in the tow truck in no time. Chibs had Molly check the seat before strapping Penelope in for the ride. Afterward, he held his hand out and helped Molly into the cab.

As Chibs attached the Saturn to the tow truck, Molly couldn't help overthink his act of chivalry. She'd met plenty of guys before whom she thought were princes but ended up being total douchebags in the end. When they were finally en route back to Charming, Molly asked, "What was your name again?"

"Filip, but the mates call me Chibs."

"Chibs," she repeated with a smile. She looked out the window as dirty thoughts raced through her mind…little did she know, the biker mimicked her thoughts entirely.

….

Mina had finished the latest batch of Smiley faces on Happy's arm, something she was sure she'd have to get used to. She knew there had to be more to these smileys, but figured it was easier to go along with him being a smiley face enthusiast. Happy flinched when he heard the snap of her gloves and Mina handed him the mirror. She looked to him for approval, even for something this simple, and with a nod from Happy, Mina smiled. "So, is that all, or can I add a pretty birdie or something to liven you up?" Mina smiled and Happy grinned. "I like 'em. Maybe you can add the birdie some other time." Mina laughed and patted Happy on the shoulder before getting up to wash her hands. She looked out the window and saw that Chibs hadn't returned with her friend.

When she finished washing her hands, she walked outside to have a smoke. Even though the bikers smoked inside, she liked to step out because she loved the fresh air. You could only stand the smell of stale beer, cigarettes, and pussy for so long before it made you nauseous. Plus, it gave her the opportunity to get as far away from him as she could. She wrestled with her thoughts concerning Tig more often than not lately. On the one hand, he was your stereotypical chauvinist who gave her stupid pet names and treated her like shit. He certainly didn't seem like he was joking when he'd blatantly denied her request and he constantly made her feel uncomfortable with the way he watched her every move. Considering he was the Sergant At Arms, he was of the worst sort of the group. They had to be ruthless, inconsiderate, and mean, especially to woman. She assumed that, if you could look up the term "Sergant at Arms" in the dictionary, there would be a picture of Tig grinning from ear to ear.

On the other hand, she thought the way he carried himself was, dare she say it, kinda hot? Confidence oozed from his very being, and the thought of him in leather turned her on. Not too mention his big, throbbing...ha, she thought. Mustn't let my mind wonder. Maybe he stared at her because he was interested in her, but not for her personality or body; no, she figured he wanted her as a conquest. Bobby talked only briefly about each of the guys before she came and told her very little about Tig. "Stay out of his way," was about all she got. This was probably a form of sport for him. And if they ever were to hook up, he'd probably go back to some of his brothers bragging on how he got Munson's niece. He was the hunter, she was his prey. Son of a bitch, she thought, he was a frat boy in leather. Immediately, she went back to hating him continuing the vicious cycle.

Happy got up and began to put his shirt back on when his eyes were drawn to the window. Tig was looking through the window at the tattoo artist in the hopes he could see her from afar without her knowledge. Happy had to laugh. The sound broke him of his trance, and Tig turned to the biker as he put his cut back on. "What," Tig asked, "what's so funny?"

"I dunno, man, I can't figure you two out. Maybe it's too early to tell-I can't tell if you guys wanna brutally murder each other or just fuck the shit out of each other."

"Or both," Tig said as he stood by the window. He knew he pissed her off, and the last thing he needed at this point was a talking to by Bobby. He knew he needed to get into her good graces, but how?

"She's pretty cool. Maybe you should talk to her. Don't go talking to her with a motive."

"What do you mean motive?"

"I mean don't go out there and talk to her like you have an ulterior motive. Talk to her like you would Gemma." Tig hadn't thought about it that way, maybe because he didn't talk to any other women like Gemma. That is, approach Mina like a normal human being. In Tig's world, if he wasn't fucking the broad, then it was Gemma, or his kids. Happy was right, this chick was probably cool but he'd need to feel her out first. Maybe there was some kind of common ground they could bond over. To do that, though, he'd need to be alone with her,…and there was only one way for him to do that.

He saw her through the window as she lit her cigarette and decided to join her.

….

She still had about 15 minutes or so before Bobby rolled out of his bed, and probably another 15-20 minutes before he actually stumbled, _dressed_, out of one of the club dorms, so she decided to smoke another one. She took a seat a top the picnic table and took another menthol from the crushed pack in her pocket when she heard the heavy scuffing of the boots. "Goddammit,' she thought. She sat for a moment and listened as Tig cleared his throat. There was the sound of an over-exaggerated "Ahem," followed by more scuffing until Mina could see Tig seated beside her out of the corner of her eye. Tig took out a cigarette and packed it on his knee. When she still hadn't looked at him, Tig said "HI" really loud. Mina turned to him and mimicked, "HI," really loud before looking forward again. Tig lit hid cigarette and leaned forward to catch her gaze. She wanted to stay mad at him, but when she finally caught his gaze, his eyes were crossed and he stuck his tongue out at her. She couldn't help but smile. "AH!" Tig said pointing at her. he knew he got her, even if her smile turned quickly back into a scowl.

Tig took a drag before he began, "So, uh, I was wondering when we were going to do my tattoo?" Mina sighed.

"Tig, I'm not gonna tattoo your dick man, okay, it's not gonna happen."

"No, no," Tig laughed, "I don't want you to tattoo my dick."

"Okay, well, good."

"I want you to ride it," Tig said this quietly but Mina heard it, and this caused her to choke on her smoke.

"I'm sorry, " Mina said in between gasps, "-what?"

"I said I wanted an anchor, with a tide behind it."

Mina blinked and stared at Tig and he nodded. "Right," she said hoping that, maybe, she really did misunderstand what he had said, but she'd bet dollars to donuts she knew EXACTLY what Tig had said. She continued, "Do you have a picture?"

"Of my dick?"

Mina laughed, "No," and she pushed Tig's knee playfully, "of the tattoo you want. Sheesh."

"Really? Cause I got a picture of my dick-"

"I'm not surprised."

"Nah, I'll get you a picture of the tattoo, though."

"Okay, good, cause I'll have to draw up a stencil and-"

Tig interrupted her speech, "okay, I don't understand your tattoo speak." Mina, as she did prior, narrowed her eyes at Tig and said, "Just get me the picture, ok?" Tig nodded and patted her knee. "You got it sugar tits," but before Mina could correct him, Chibs pulled into the garage with Molly and Penelope.

"Well," Tig asked, "what have we here?" As Mina stood up, Tig followed and wrapped his arm around Mina. She looked to his arm and shrugged it off as she and Tig walked to the tow truck.

Cutting the engine, Penelope caught sight of Mina and started to yell for her, "Auntie Mina!" Mina took it upon herself to open the cab and grab her. As she unbuckled her, and pulled her from the cab, Mina was able to catch a quick glimpse of Chibs running to the side to helping Molly down from the cab. Mina had to smile to herself-she knew these two might like each other. Molly said a quiet thanks to Chibs who bowed slightly. Molly walked over to Mina and embraced her. "Welcome back, love," Mina told her and the girls made their way over to the playset Gemma had set up for Abel a year earlier. Tig decided it best to help Chibs, plus he was nosey as hell, especially when he saw the way Chibs looked at her.

"Who's the broad?" Tig asked.

"Her name's Molly and the wee one is Penelope." Chibs observed Molly playing with Penelope. As he did, he couldn't help but see a bit of the old Fiona-a strong woman totally devoted to her daughter. Tig, noticing Chibs staring again, started a mock kissing noise causing Chibs to sock him in the stomach, "Piss off, twat," Chibs said as Tig laughed.

Clay, Jax, and Bobby marched hurriedly from the clubhouse. "Hey, Church, NOW!" Bobby yelled at Tig and Chibs, who went from playful boys to soldiers instantly. Molly looked to Mina, who simply shrugged, as the two watched the group march into the clubhouse.

….

"Arrange the pick up after your meeting," Jersey told the man over the phone. "Scout will meet you on the outskirts of Charming. Quick swap. When it's done, you'll get it back. Don't fucking call me back until it's done."

Jersey Frost closed the pre-paid and threw it to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry so short...but a massive upload is coming. Thanks for the reviews!**

Juice pulled out the flyer and laid it on the table. The group looked it over, wide-eyed. Happy finally picked it up and announced-

"You mean the fucking the Outlanders are gonna hold a bike rally in Novato?"

The Sons was outraged. At this point, this half-bit "club," as it were, had already pushed enough buttons, but this was like rubbing salt in the wound. As the group of men exchanged their sentiments, Jax raised his voice to bring back the focus. "The rally is two weeks away, we can't risk going in there just blowin' guys away. We gotta figure out a way to take this shit down without any fall back."

"Why not? I'm done fucking around with these guys. Clearly, they don't get the hint so why not just go in and shoot any mother fucker with an Outlander cut? This sounds completely reasonable to me," Tig interjected throwing in his two cents.

"That's your problem Tig, you shoot first and think later-we can't do that with these guys. We can't risk anymore negative attention on the club-the fewer eyes on us, the better."

"Well, Jacky Boy, what do you suggest we do? We cannae continue to take their shyte." Chibs said.

"Not when they're taking our guns and killing our prospects-you think they were thinking much when they did that, Jax? They did it to us-why can't we do it to them?"

"Because we're fucking better than they are, Tig, we can't bring any more heat onto us-we got enough shit going on." Jax had felt that, these days, there needed to be more thinking and less violence. Granted, the Outlanders knew what they wanted, and would take it by any means necessary. That being said, Jax felt they had the advantage, especially if they planned out their attack.

"Alright, Jax, what do you suggest we do?" Tig asked through his teeth. Tig felt completely opposite to Jax, thinking that it was because they spent too much time thinking that they were always unable to make the first move. He felt it showed they were vulnerable, which, as the Sergeant At Arms, they were not.

Before Jax could answer, Clay spoke.

"It's clear this rally needs to be shut down. They can't try to steal our guns and flaunt their bullshit MC anywhere within our radius like they're hot shit. Until then, we'll need extra security for the runs. Jax, contact the other charters-we need more guys for the time being." Jax nodded. "Find a weakness, we'll meet again tomorrow. Bobby-contact Otto, see if there's any word on the inside about these guys."

And the gavel fell.

….

Tig watched Damien ride off as he took a smoke from his cut. Bobby walked out and patted him on the shoulder before leaving. The minor exchange of small talk reminded him. "Bobby, is Mina still around?" Bobby shook his head. "No, she said she'd had to get to the shop, but she'd be back later to touch up my arms. Why?" Tig pulled his phone from his cut and dialed Johnny Boy's. "Nothing, it's cool." It was now a little after 8, so the shop should still be open. Maybe he could stop in after hours.

"Johnny Boys," she answered.

"Hey, Sugar tits," he smiled into the phone but he heard a click and silence. Pulling his phone away from his ear, he observed the screen and saw the duration time of the call flashing. You know, the more he dealt with her, the more Tig found he liked her. She was like Gemma, she didn't take shit from anyone. When she didn't like something, a nickname, a look-she let you know. When she answered again, she seemed agitated.

"Johnny Boys," she answered again. This time, however, Tig threw her for a loop, and using his best British accent, he tried his best to sound regal.

"Yes, this is Alexander Trager and I was wondering if I could please speak with Miss Mina. This is regarding the getting of le tattoo."

"What?" Mina laughed as she stared at the phone cord. She knew what he was going for but he slipped between British and Redneck. It was kinda cute.

"It's Tig!"

"No! I thought the King of England was calling me."

"I thought they just had a Queen."

"Ah, see I knew you weren't as stupid as you looked."

"Ha Ha. Well, are you available tonight? I want a tattoo!" Mina rolled her eyes as she pictured him saying this like a two year old. She had a very active imagination. She had left the clubhouse for an appointment but, upon arrival, was told they had to cancel so she was free. She figured she could use the practice but she wasn't too sure if she was ready to be alone with Tig just yet. "I'll pay you double!" Tig shouted and immediately, Mina's mind changed. Part of the arrangement was the Sons didn't pay for tattoos, but who was she to turn down profit? Perhaps, should Bobby question, she could tell him it was a tip and he was very persistent.

"Yeah, alright," Mina said, "You can come by in about an hour. Johnny Boy's leaving for a date, so I'll leave the door open."

"Sounds good, see ya then."

Mina heard Tig click his phone shut and hung up the shop's phone.

Johnny Boy walked out from the back with his jacket. He stopped in the door frame behind Mina and stared at her. She hadn't expected him to be standing there staring at her when she turned around, so her body jerked. "Jesus, you scared me to death." Mina thought Johnny Boy looked a bit pale or sickly, but thought it may be his nerves. "Hey, you ok," she asked him. Johnny Boy nodded as he walked to the opposite side of the counter and adjusted his collar. "Yeah, I'm good," he said staring at her again. Mina could see little beads of sweat above his brow. "Wow, this girl must be really special."

Johnny Boy looked to Mina confused, "What?"

Mina laughed, "this girl. She's got you so nervous you're sweating bullets. Here-" Mina left the room really quick to grab a paper towel. When she returned to the room, she saw Johnny Boy looking outside. She walked over to him by the window and used the paper towel to dab the sweat. Johnny Boy looked at her.

Mina didn't know how to take the look, but it was almost as if he was looking at her like it would be the last time, like if he were leaving town. Mina looked up at him, "Hey, you sure you ok? Like for real? You're not gonna take this gal and run to Vegas, are you?"

"What? No," Johnny Boy said and gave a nervous chuckle. Then, he hugged Mina, "Mina, you're an amazing artist and-"

"And, what is this John?" Now, Mina felt uneasy. What the hell was his problem?

"Nothing, I just-I don't think I tell you enough. I wanted to tell you-you're gonna go far, kid."

"Um, okay, John, enough with the creep factor-Go on your date." Mina was practically pushing him out the door. Finally, Johnny Boy walked to his car, got in, and gave the place one last look.

….

Tig walked back into the clubhouse and saw Juice sitting in front of his laptop.

"Hey, Juice- get me a picture."

"Ah, Tig, you're gonna need to be more specific."

"I'm getting a tattoo and I want something old school, like an anchor." Juice began to type some stuff into google and clicked on the first picture he saw, which was a Sailor Jerry tattoo. Tig didn't even look, instead he just said, "Yep, great-print it out. I gotta go."

"You're going now," Juice asked, "you're not even gonna, like, think about if you want this or not?"

"You my mother, Juice? Eh?" Tig got up in Juice's face. Juice backed down, as he didn't mean to start trouble. "Just print out the fucking picture, ok?"

"Yep," Juice said, and asked nothing further.

….

Mina was in the back of the shop setting up her station when she heard the bell on the front door go off. "Be there in a second Tig," she shouted. She got up and checked the station over once more before meeting him in the front. She could see the curly mop of black curls and his Sons cut from down the hall. "You're really…early."

This wasn't Tig.


	7. Chapter 7

"Should be ready, Tig, go grab it." Juice looked to Tig, who was giving him a death stare. Right, he said to himself, as he got up and got the piece of paper off the printer for Tig. As he held it out to Tig, Tig yanked it out of his hand and looked it over. "Is that too big for you," Juice asked referring to the tattoo.

"You know, Juice, that's never been an issue," Tig said to Juice as he pressed his lips together and blew Juice a kissed. Juice, disgusted, shook his head and walked away while Tig laughed at him. Folding the piece of paper, Tig placed it in his cut before going to his bike and heading out to the tattoo shop.

….

Mina could see the scum on his teeth as he grinned widely and wickedly at her. This kid had to have been no more than 22, but the maniacal look in his eyes was comparative to Charles Manson. Mina had never seen anyone look this way, and especially not at her. As the man slowly walked towards her, Mina didn't know how she couldn't tell it was Tig from afar. True, this kid had the fluff of black, curly locks Tig did, but he didn't have Tig's span. Matter of fact, his body was a lot like the croweaters that frequented the club house.

"Little birdie tol' me you were going to be causing trouble for our club." Kid had a brogue. Mina gasped when the kid pulled out a bowie knife from his cut. "Birdie tol' me, you needed to get cut." The Kid moved slowly towards Mina until he reached the counter top. Mina had backed herself against the wall and tried to feel for any sort of panic button, but to no avail. The kid knew exactly what she was doing and laughed. "Ain't no use darlin. No one can hear ya scream, save for me. Luckily for you, I like it when you scream. Gets me dick all hard," Mina saw him grab himself and laugh. Mina saw the biker place his hand on the counter top and he licked the knife in his opposite hand.

Mina grabbed the first thing she could, a ball point pen and stabbed the biker in the hand. As the biker screamed, Mina tried to make her way to the back. Thinking he would be a bit preoccupied with the pen in his hand, she didn't consider that the kid was crazy enough to ignore it and come after her. "I'm going to cut your face of and fuck it, you dirty cunt," the biker screamed and she felt a sudden pain in her calf. He'd sliced her from the back of her knee to above her ankle. She screamed as she felt him flip her over and crawl on top of her.

She couldn't determine the smell, but it was a foul one. She saw the biker raise the knife high and bring it down towards her face.

….

When Tig had pulled up, he didn't feel right. He felt anxious. As he walked slowly to the shop door, he heard her scream. Fleeing frantically, Tig burst through the door and saw the Son bring the knife down. Son?

…

The knife landed to the right of Mina's head and she screamed again. The kid, who was smiling, licked Mina's face before yanking open her top. "Get off of me," Mina shouted but the kid looked into her eyes. "Look at me," the kid shouted. Mina did, and as she did, she saw Tig creeping up behind him. "I need you to watch me as I rip those perfect tits off you with my tee-"

Tig had got him-stabbed him directly through the throat with the bowie knife. Mina hadn't even seen Tig move, he was so fast. Neither had the kid, considering Tig interrupted his sentence. The blood of her attacker splattered onto her chest. She heaved and sobbed as Tig pulled the creep off of her but she couldn't move. As quickly as he grabbed the knife, Tig was at her side lifting her from the floor and moving her as far away as he could. Mina stared at the kid, who blankly stared back, wide eyed and lifeless from the ground with 7 inches of blade coming through his jugular vein.

Tig asked if she was ok, but his voice seemed so distant, she thought she may have dreamed it. She felt herself begin to shake as she fell to the floor but instead of impact, she felt smooth leather against her cheek as Tig held her. Holding her tightly, she felt Tig rock her back and forth like she were a child whispering, "he's gone babe, I killed him. You're okay, you're gonna be ok. I killed him."

….

Jax rolled off Tara when the sound of Abel came over the baby monitor. The two had managed to finish together, once again, and they laid for a moment taking in the smell. "I'll get him," Jax said as he grabbed Tara's arm before she could move further. He smiled at her, and pulled her in for a kiss when his phone went off. Tara looked at Jax, who seemed to not move.

"You gonna get that?" Jax sighed at Tara's words and turned to grab his phone off the night stand. "Tig." He announced in a whisper and Tara nodded. "Yeah?" Jax breathed into the phone before shooting upward. "What?" Tara, who was out of bed putting her robe on, stopped and looked concerned at Jax.

"Where are you?" Jax demanded and sat and listened. He threw the sheets off him and grabbed his jeans, "Where's Johnny Boy?" There was a moment of silence before he said, "I'm on my way. Call Bobby." Jax hung up the phone and Tara stood. Jax pushed past her to the door and stopped when Tara shouted, "What happened?" All she could make out was "Mina" before he slammed the door causing Abel to scream loudly.

….

Tig hung up the phone after talking to Bobby. The girl, terrified, shook in his arms and he continued his best to comfort her.

"Can I go look at him?" Tig asked Mina quietly but she clutched to his cut and shook. "No, no, please, please stay," Mina shook. Tig felt anger as much as his heart broke for the girl. This was just what she needed. Welcome to the biker world, kid. Tig smoothed her hair and Mina could feel the slight cold of the heavy rings on Tig's fingers.

She finally calmed down when she heard the other bikes pulled up. Bobby practically ripped the door off the hinges and he was backed by Chibs, Juice, Jax, Happy, and Opie. Bobby, looking down at the kid on the ground, spat at him before saying, "Mina" in a broken voice. Tig helped Mina stand and watched as she ran into Bobby's arms. Tig walked over to Jax as the rest of the guys took a look at the "Son."

"What the fuck happened," Jax asked Tig in a low growl.

"When I showed up, I thought he stabbed her. I was just coming in for a tattoo-" Tig looked at Jax before turning to see Mina again. Jax sighed and turned to Opie, who had just walked over to him with the cut.

"It's a fake." Opie announced, handing the cut to Jax.

"What?" Tig asked as Jax glanced looked over the cut. He was right, it was a complete fake. Jax sighed and threw the cut to the ground. "Check his ink!" Jax announced as Happy ripped the kid's shirt with the knife he just pulled from the kid's throat. The kid had no tattoos that would affiliate him with a particular gang. In fact, he had no tattoos at all. "Nothing,"Happy announced before Chibs shouted, "Wait."

Chibs got down on his knees and pushed the kid's face to the left. Folding the kid's ear to get a look behind it, he saw it….the branded "OP." "The cunt's an Outlander" Chibs announced, causing uproar. Tig took his boot and stomped the kid's face in before Jax and Opie pulled him away.

"What the fuck now, Jax? Huh? We gonna kill every last one of these cock suckers or what?" Tig shouted to Jax. Jax looked to Bobby who agreed. "Sorry, Jax, but Mina hasn't done shit and they're trying to kill her?"

"How do they even know about her?" Juice asked. "They gotta be watching us." Jax looked to Juice, not wanting to admit that he was right. They were under Outlander surveillance, but for how long? Jax looked towards Bobby again, and noticed Mina bleeding. "Shit, Mina? You ok?"

Bobby looked to Jax and followed his eye sight, catching a glimpse of the gash down her leg. "Oh, Mina, Little Lisa Marie, darlin, you're bleeding." Mina said nothing, just nodded in understanding. "I'm gonna call Tara. Bobby, take Mina back to the clubhouse. We gotta get a cleaner, I'll call Clay." Jax walked past the group to the front of the store and Tig was quick in tow.

"Jax, lemme go with them." Jax looked at him as he held his phone to his ear "Nah, Tig, I need you hear. Call the cleaner-Yeah? Clay!-" Tig watched Jax walk away from him and he turned to Bobby. Mina used him as a crutch and Bobby helped her out to her car.

Tig mind raced-The Outlanders, the stupid, cocksucking, mother fucking Outlanders, trying to get to the Sons by any means necessary. For what? For gun control? For their bullshit MC to be top dogs? Not on my watch, Tig declared, not when they're taking it out on club affiliates. Not when they're trying to get to them by taking out Mina. Tig's anger grew when he thought of Mina and how scared she was. She was terrified and all he wanted to do was hold her and protect her. When he thought he'd saw her get stabbed, the beast inside him roared. Had he killed her, Tig would've ripped the piece of shit apart limb from limb.

And that's when he knew. As he watched her broken form hobble to the car and sit, he stared. She caught his eye and, for a split second, he saw a twitch in Mina's mouth. Had she smiled at him? Mina raised her hand a bit to him and he knew she had…

And he then he knew…he loved her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Your reviews make me smile! Keep me smiling! (Also, have you SEEN the episode tonight? OMG, major depression kicking into high gear around here.) That being said, enjoy this LONG ASS CHAPTER. Leave reviews, as always, and if you have any questions, feel free to inbox me. **

**:)**

The mornings in Novato were cool and crisp lately allowing Frost to comfortably walk around his house in a flannel robe. The open windows allowed the scents of oranges and roses to permeate through the home. Depsite the ruthless exterior, one of Frost's beloved past times was gardening. Not manly, he realized, but it served his purpose as a distraction to his otherwise unorthodox lifestyle. Plus, gardening gave him time to think. As he listened to the bullshit excuse Omen gave concerning the events of the previous night, he noticed one of his rose bushes browning-clearly in dire need of water. Normally, people would assess and treat, but this site through Frost off completely. Almost like it was a mocking reflection of the night prior-a glitch in his perfectly manicured world. He had a plan, his people knew the plan, and when these plans fell through, Frost saw it as an insult-and things like this needed to be removed.

"How could he fuck that up?" Jersey Frost shouted at Omen over the phone as he paced his California ranch style home. He stopped in his kitchen to refill his glass, framed by the light drifting in from the sky light above. "We had this planned, we had the fake cut, the bitch is supposed to be dead, and now you're telling me Trager showed up and killed the fucker with his own knife?"

"Listen, Frost, I know he-he fucked up but I didn't know Trager was gonna show up."

"You don't say," Frost took a swig of his whiskey placing the shooter on the spotless counter top.

"I'm gonna fix it, Frost, you have my word." Omen was stumbling on his words. Omen had been afraid of no one, save for Frost and when Frost was mad at you, you ended up dead. Though Omen felt a part of him untouchable seeing as he had done so much for the club, he still knew that Frost could easily change his mind and have him killed. He knew he had to think fast, and told Frost he'd fix it to buy time, but even he was unsure as to _how_ he would do that.

Frost, however, wasn't stupid. Like his garden, he had meticulously worked to grow his MC into the higher ranks of a club to be feared and respected. Last thing he needed was to have some two bit piece of shit like Omen fuck it up. Drawing attention to his MC now would halt any chance they had pushing meth into Charming. Frost knew if he wanted to make money, he'd do it in Meth and if he wanted to push meth, he had to demolish all competition and rule the area. To do that, he needed to disassemble ranks in all the major clubs. Club number one-Sons of Anarchy-and Frost was going to stop at nothing to crush that MC into yester-year.

That was where Omen came in.

"Listen you stupid fucking kike, you better fix this or so help me God, I will fuck you up so bad your great grandchildren will feel my wrath-we're talking holocaustal-you got that?" The Omen could hear the growl in Frost's threat and knew he meant every word of it. Nodding as if Frost could see him, the Omen tried his best to soothe his president. Even though Frost didn't act much in club business, that didn't mean he wasn't capable of swift justice by his own hand. He'd heard the stories, and knew the kinds of fucked up shit Frost had done to others who'd double crossed him or, as he put it, "didn't play the game."

"Trust me, Frost. The girl is as good as dead, and then the MC will be so vulnerable, we can take 'em down easily. You have to trust me."

"Don't make this difficult, Omen. I'm counting on you to clean this up. Take it off the burner, man." And Frost hung up the phone. Picking up the shooter from the counter top, Frost turned his gaze back to the afflicted rose bush outside. He could felt blind rage overpower him and he immediately smashed it against the wall, leaving a brown stain on the pristine plaster. Throwing open the screen, Frost marched to the shed and grabbed the axe hanging off the adjacent wall. He couldn't remember what exactly happened next, but when he finally came to, he had been panting heavily. Dropping the axe to the ground, he stared at the remains of the demolished rose bush in front of him.

The Omen stared at the phone when the dial tone interrupted his speech.

As the doors to the clubhouse flew open, Clay marched to the chapel, the remainder of the guys in tow. Bobby, who was now carrying Mina, waited for the prospects to create a make-shift table from all their smaller ones. Tara, who'd pulled up with Abel, handed the child off to Gemma and ran into the clubhouse to look over the damages Mina had suffered.

"Damien, Church, now!" Clay told Omen, and the biker closed his phone. "Right," the biker whispered to himself before joining the rest of his crew in the chapel.

….

As the guys argued, Clay slammed the gavel on the table bringing all chatter to a halt.

"Alright, we gotta plan a move now-these Outlander fucks are going after civilians. Tig, what the fuck happened?"

"Clay, when I showed up, I saw the kid stab her-well, I thought he stabbed her. She must've moved her head because he was saying some awful things to her and, I just grabbed his knife and stabbed him. I don't know what happened before that, but we was wearing a Sons cut."

"Mina let him in based on that?"

"Nah, Mina left the door open," Tig said.

"What?" Jax looked confused.

"What were you doing there, Tig?" Bobby finally asked. Tig, taking offense, looked to Bobby.

"I was going to get a tattoo! Ask Juice, I had him print out the picture." The group looked to Juice, who nodded. "I called her up and asked her for a tattoo. She said yeah and told me she'd leave the door open for me. When I showed up, I hear her scream and I thought I was too late. The mother fucker was laying on top of her talking about ripping her tits off with his teeth, Clay, I just-" Tig saw Bobby hide his face and clench his fists in anger. "I had to kill him, Clay, otherwise he was gonna kill her."

"Where'd he get the cut from?" Clay asked.

"We're thinking we're under surveillance." Jax chimed in. Clay sighed and smoothed his forehead with his damaged hands. "How long," Clay asked thinking maybe someone had the answer.

"Dunno, but there's more. Bobby talked to Otto," Jax turned to Bobby who looked up from his lap. Clay and the group looked at him intently as Bobby inhaled sharply.

"The Outlanders don't want the guns, they wanna push drugs. Meth, to be specific," there was a collective of groans and sighs from the group as Bobby continued. "They took the guns as a diversion. They're trying to do it under our noses."

"They got a cooker?" Chibs asked. Damien moved uncomfortably in his seat, remembering the words Jersey Frost had said to him over the phone. He had to think fast if he wanted to keep the Sons off the trail. He continued to listen.

"They have to, but we don't know if the cooker is within their club, or an outsider. All I know, is that's their intent." Clay smacked the table with his hand, shooting pain up into his shoulder. His face winced with pain.

"How the fuck could they bring that SHIT into Charming?" Clay asked and, almost as if a light bulb had been turned on, Damien thought of it.

"What about the girl?" Damien spoke out of turn; not a good idea all things considered, but he'd rather get verbally beat down by these guys then burned alive by Frost. The idea had not gone over well with the Sons, particularly Tig and Bobby. The two looked as if they wanted to cut Damien's tongue out. Through clenched teeth, Bobby asked, "What?"

"I'm sorry, but think about it-we had no trouble until what-a week or so ago? And that's when this girl shows up-"

"That's also when you got patched in, doll face, what's your point?" Tig was furious and looked to Bobby. He, too, looked like he was going to jump over the table at Damien.

"My point is that, maybe this girl is smuggling stuff and this, 'hit,' was a drug deal gone wrong." With that, Bobby jumped out of his seat at Damien, who stood and backed away as far as he could. Tig was over quick as lightning holding Bobby as Bobby shouted, "You take that back you son of a bitch. You fucking take that shit back. Mina would NEVER do that kind of shit, ever!"

"Be cool," Jax announced as Damien tried to make his case, "Look, I don't want it to be the girl either, but clearly something is amiss." Bobby flailed about. Tig, and now Chibs, were trying their best to keep the tubby biker at bay. Sighing in defeat, Bobby looked at Tig. Tig's heart broke as he looked down at Bobby, who was now pleading and broken. "Tig, you know Mina, you know she's not like this. You can't let that son of a bitch talk to her like that."

"Everybody just, calm the fuck down. Bobby," Clay said this giving Damien a death stare, "No one suspects Mina of smuggling meth for the Outlanders. Everybody be cool. We gotta keep our eyes out, and we gotta figure out a way to shut this pussy MC club down and out of fucking existence. Until then, NO ONE, I repeat, NO ONE retaliate until we have a solid fucking plan that's voted unanimously. Under no circumstance is anyone to seek out an Outlander-you see 'em, you call, got it? Adjourned." Tig and Chibs talked to Bobby quietly and let him go as soon as Damien left the room. As the rest of the group followed suit, Tig was last to leave when he was stopped by Clay.

"Tig, I want you to find out if the girl's got meth." Tig looked at Clay like this was a joke, but judging by the look on Clay's face, Tig recanted his smile. Before Tig could get a word in edgewise, Clay continued, "Look, I know, she's a good kid and Bobby's real fond of her, but we can't take any chances. This ain't nothin against her, we just gotta make sure all our little ducks are in a row, got it?" Tig nodded as Clay patted him on the shoulder.

Tig immediately made his way to the table where Mina was passed out. Tara, who had been sewing her leg, said there was some muscle damage, but it wasn't too serious. The spots on the chin and chest turned out to be minor scratches, as Mina had said. She'd need to keep it elevated and stay off of it for a while, but suggested she come in for x-rays. Jax decided to have all wives, kids, and such brought to the clubhouse to be put on lockdown and Chibs remembered Mina's friend.

….

Molly was about to turn down the street of the tattoo parlor when her phone rang. The tune was "Baby Got Back," which she had picked specifically for Mina as a joke. Given the time of night, Molly, who had been out and about shopping and what not with Penelope, decided to pull over and answer the phone. Perhaps, she thought, there was some kind of emergency or maybe she needed Milk.

"Hello darlin!" Molly said cheerfully into the phone.

"I'm sure you say tha to all the boys," Chibs said back to her. Molly, pleasantly surprised, wondered what was going on.

"Chibs, did you steal Mina's phone to make a pass at me? You could've just asked me for my number instead of luring me under false pretenses."

"Molly, you and Penelope need to come to the garage. It's about Mina." When Chibs finished, Molly immediately went into panic mode.

"What's happened?"

"Mina's alive, but she's hurt. She was stabbed-"

"WHAT?" Molly shouted, causing Penelope to wake up crying, "What happened, Chibs? Who stabbed her?"

"Molly, calm down, she's alright, just please come to the garage." With that Molly hung up the phone and sped to the shop.

….

When Molly arrived, Penelope had fallen back asleep. Practically jumping out of the car, Chibs ran over and caught her in his arms.

"Let me go, Chibs, where is she?" Molly tried to push past Chibs.

"Listen, Lass, she's resting, but she's fine. She's got some stitches that's all." Molly stared up at the Scotsman as he rubbed her arms, shoulder to elbow. Trying to calm her, Chibs stared down into her eyes and whispered, "I'll tell you what I know, but it isn't much."

….

Tara finished up the stitches and stripped the gloves off. Going to her medical bag to see if there was pain relief, she walked past Tig, who stood his distance. As Tig stared at her from the doorway, he chastised himself for not coming by sooner. And why did the Outlanders come after her? Had she done something to them, or did she owe them something? All that aside, he remembered her trembling in his arms. The look of fear and shock in her eyes as she silently wept into his cut-there was no way she was involved with the Outlanders. This was to send a message.

"What's the damage, Doc," Clay approached.

"The leg's my concern. The rest were minor. I cleaned them, and bandaged them, but the leg's really bad." Tara sighed as Jax put his arms around her torso. She leaned into him welcoming his warmth, which lightened her mood a bit. "I think it's best she remain sedated until the wound heals. Otherwise, she'll be in pain constantly. It's just easier." Jax nodded in agreement as Clay furrowed his brow.

"Well, she ain't going back there," Clay had began to say, but Tig had spoken up. "She can stay in my dorm." Gemma, who approached the group with her grandson, handed the child to Tara before locking arms with her husband. "You sure, baby?" Nodding silently, Gemma looked to Clay who gave her a look that said, "well, there you go." "Okay, well, I'll look into extra blankets and sheets. God knows the last time your bed was changed."

….

Molly sat on the swing set and waited like Chibs instructed. Her thoughts raced and, although she trusted the biker's completely with her friend, it took every ounce of strength not to go off or break anyone in her path to see her friend. She was lost in her thoughts and the sounds of a sleepy Penelope, who was cradled in a blanket in her arms, when Chibs approached the swing set. Looking over the sleepy babe, he smiled to himself and sat on the swing next to Molly. The two soaked in the sounds of the night when Molly spoke.

"I remember when she used to be smaller than this. I could hold all of her; I could cradle her entire little body with one arm and now she's an ostrich." The two laughed as Penelope's long legs dangled from out of the blanket. Chibs used his feet to rock himself back and forth before reaching over and pulling the blanket over Penelope's legs.

"How old is she?" Chibs asked.

"3. She'll be four in a few months, if you can believe it."

"Ah, mine's 'bout," Chibs really had to think about it, causing Molly to laugh, "Tha's great. I can't remember. She's a teenager, I know that-16-17 maybe?"

"Wow."

"I know, I look like a grand-da."

"No you don't. I was laughing that you couldn't remember. And so what? I've always found older men mature, stable, and far more attractive."

"Don't toy with my emotions, woman." Chibs joked causing Molly to smile as she continued to rock Penelope.

"How is she, Chibs?"

"Mina? She's fine. Luckily Tig was there-

"Tig? _The_ Tig?"

"You know of more than one Tig?"

"Oh, I'm sure she just loves that."

"How do you mean?" Chibs stopped rocking and leaned towards Molly. Molly, knowing that, in this realm, she needed to choose her words wisely, lest she call out her friend. She had known Mina for years, and knew the kinds of guys Mina liked.

...

Flashback to the diner few days prior-

"So, which one?" Mina looked up from her coffee at Molly who stared back with a mischievous grin. "Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I mean. Which one?" Mina rolled her eyes at Molly. "Okay, okay, don't tell me-let me guess…he's a biker?"

"Oh my God, you know me soooo well," Mina answered sarcastically as she took another bite of her hash browns. "Next you're gonna tell me that that biker…rides a motorcycle." Mina started to laugh.

"Fine, which one is the UGLIEST biker…cause that'll be the one." Mina stared wide-eyed at her friend who, herself, had a smug look of pride. "Bitch," Mina said. Molly raised her eyebrows before continuing. Mina stopped and looked at her friend. The look was indescribable to most, but Molly knew that look. There was one, but she didn't want to say. "Ah! Which one!"

"Nah, he's a jerk." Mina stared down at her eggs but Molly wouldn't have it.

"And? He's a guy, all men are jerks. What's he look like?"

"A biker."

"Mina, be serious. Knowing you, he probably has dark hair and dark eyes and giant caterpillar eyebrows!"

"You like Cat-er-piddars Auntie Mina?" Penelope chimed in and Mina rolled her eyes. Molly continued. "Ok, you're gonna have to help me here because the only one I've kinda met is Uncle Bobby and, I'm sure he has a really nice personality but I just, I don't see you with him. I'm the one with Daddy issues, remember?"

"This is true."

"Have you a picture? Is it that new guy?"

"Nah, there's something about that one. I don't know, he rubs me the wrong way."

"Like, so wrong it's right or-"

"No," Mina chastised her friend, "like, there's something not right with him."

"SO WHO IS IT?!"

Mina sighed not looking up, "His name is Tig."

"Tig? That short for something."

"Chibs called him 'Tigger?'"

"Wow. Like Winnie the Pooh?"

"Yes, but not orange, not bouncy, and not cuddly-that's for sure."

"Damn. Whenever I think of bikers, I think cuddly." Mina laughed at her friends' sarcasm and took another bite of eggs. Molly pushed her eggs around before saying, "So what is it about this guy?"

"I dunno. He's not a gentleman, that's for sure. But he's intense, and he stares…a lot."

"What, like Edward in Twilight? I don't-"

"No, oh my God, for real? No, no, no not like that but…he's twisted. I don't know, I hate him and find him incredibly sexy at the same time. It's weird."

"Ah, how Shakespearean of you."

"Oh, I know, we're a regular Beatrice and Benedick."

"So, this Tig, what's he think of you?"

"I dunno, he calls me Sugar Tits and, if he could, would probably order me around like he does the rest of the bitches in there. Problem is, I ain't a bitch and CERTAINLY am not _his_ bitch."

"Not yet."

"Not ever?"

"Right," Molly said cutting off a piece of sausage and tried to feed it to Penelope. "Look, be careful, that's all I'm gonna say."

"Oh," Mina said as a bit of toast fell from her mouth, "don't worry. Nothing will come from it. They're not really winners in the romance department or anything. Nice guys, some of them are anyway, but Casanova's they are not."

….

Molly heard Chibs ask, "How do you mean," when she saw a group of guys exit the clubhouse. As some of them left a few patted what appeared to be her Uncle Bobby. She'd only met him briefly, but remembered it was him from his massive poof of hair. Standing next to him was a taller guy with black, curly locks. As he grabbed a smoke from his cut, Molly saw his face. They weren't too far from where she and Chibs sat.

"Who's that?" Molly asked nodding her head in the direction of the clubhouse. Chibs turned in his swing to look. "Which one," he asked turning back to face her.

"The taller one."

"Tha's Tig."

Molly saw the way he moved as he walked over to her and Chibs; saw how he carried himself. It wasn't until he stopped in front of them that she caught the hint of blue eyes. Molly knew it had to be Tig the moment she laid eyes on him but looking him over now as he stood in front of her proved her theory. He was the total embodiment of Mina's type of guy. That being said, she could see why Mina liked him and why she should stay as far away from this one as possible. Chibs stood up and hugged Tig, who looked like he was a bit spaced out.

"You're Molly, yeah?" Tig asked and Molly heard a gruff in his voice. Yeah, she could totally see why Mina had picked this one. Holding her daughter, Molly stood up to get eye level with Tig, yet she still found herself looking up at him. Tig brushed a hand through his hair as he caught eye of the child. He then looked at Molly with an exhausted look on his face. "Look, uh, Mina is gonna be alright. She's asleep right now, Doc put her on some knock out drugs before she stitched her. Um, there's word out to bring in families so we gotta ask you two to stay here." Molly nodded and asked if she could see her. Tig nodded and motioned them to follow.

They had placed Mina where Tig usually slept when he hung around the clubhouse. Molly stared at the topless pin up taped to the outside of the door. Tig, placing his large hand over the pinup's upper half, used his other hadn to welcome the girls in. As Mina slept on the bed, the group could see her leg wrapped and elevated. Molly watched Tig leave the room for a moment and come back in with some water and a pain bottle. He placed it next to her on the night stand and returned to their group. Her and Mina had been close, so she knew a bit about her uncle and his club, but not much. She wondered if their clubhouse looked like this, with it's wood paneling and dark brown carpeting. There was a faint smell of febreeze in the air-he must've sprayed it to cover up the overwhelming stench of the place. Slowly but surely, Tig impressed Molly as he tended to her friend. "Um, you and the kid can sleep in here too if you want. That couch over there folds out into, uh, into a bed a-and you two can sleep on there." Tig had walked over to the couch and began to pull off cushions.

Molly inhaled sharply, "Have you any sheets to cover it with?"

"Right here, " Gemma said as she entered the room. She also had some extra blankets, pillows, and some clothes. "Ain't much, doll, but here. Welcome home. I'm Gemma, you must be the tattoo artist's friend, Holly?"

"Molly."

"Right. Who's the kid?"

"This is my daughter, Penelope."

"Well, she's gorgeous."

"Like her ma, " Molly heard Chibs say from behind Gemma. Gemma smiled, as did Molly. Gemma nodded and placed a hand on Molly's shoulder before leaving the room. She kissed Chibs on the cheek and went to Tig.

"You gonna be alright?" Gemma had asked Tig quietly as he stared at Mina's sleeping body. Tig nodded.

Chibs set up the fold out bed for Molly and Penelope-even adding the sheets over the exposed couch. When he finished, Molly placed Penelope on the bed and turned to Chibs. She saw him writing something on a piece of paper before handing it to her. "What's this," she asked him.

"My number. If you need anythin, you can call me."

"Thanks," Molly said in her best Mae West voice, and she watched Chibs nod and turn to leave. Chibs stopped at Tig, placed a hand on his shoulder, gave a gentle squeeze, and left the room. Tig didn't move, he continued to stare at Mina. "You want a chair or something," Molly asked Tig.

"No, I'll leave you alone. I-I'm gonna sit outside the door."

Molly nodded as Tig left and she saw him slump outside the door. As she crawled into bed next to her kid, Molly thought she heard the sound of quiet sobbing. Whatever happened, it was bad and she needed to know, but all things in time. Until then, the one thing she was sure of, besides the fact that the Scotsman definitely wanted to jump her bones, was that these two liked each other more than they let on. Mina was right, Casanova's they were not, but they were the best bodyguards a girl could have.


	9. Chapter 9

Mina slept on and off, only staying up long enough to eat and take more medicine. Each time she awoke, Gemma or Molly would be there with a plate of food, a pain pill, and a glass of water. Molly was usually the one to help her go to the bathroom or clean her with a wash cloth. It was dehumanizing, but considering the state she was in, what else was she to do? It was either this, or constant pain. Whenever she felt the need to question, all she had to do was put weight down on the leg and the blinding pain overcame her judgement. Tara had discussed trying to stay awake, but Mina chose sleep over pain. When Molly couldn't help move her, Bobby or Chibs was there, despite Clay suggesting prospects.

During her slumber, she replayed the events of the last week over and over in her head. When she dreamt, she felt as though she could feel the knife slice her again, she remembered the stale, rank smell of his breath, and she remembered how young he seemed to be.

She also remembered Tig. She remembered him coming in, and she remembered the warmth of the blood on her chest as Tig stabbed the kid in the neck. She remembered sobbing into Tig's cut, remembered his soothing voice as he tried his best to calm her nerves. She'd never been so terrified for her life, and she was grateful to be alive.

…..

"Clay, what am I supposed to tell the precinct? They're gonna want answers as to why there's blood all over a tattoo shop but no bodies." Unser had usually kept his distance when speaking to Clay. The man was taller and broader than he; he was truly intimidated. Unser watched Clay pace back and forth in the office. "You know, that Johnny Boy went missing."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"The boy?" Unser had done this for the club before, covered up crimes for the good of Charming. He had an arrangement with the Sons that worked well for both of them. They were allowed to continue their "motorcycle enthusiasm" all while helping keep all the really bad shit out of Charming. Unser appreciated the gesture, until he actually had to clean shit up for them. Then he remembered how much he hated it. The only thing still keeping him going, along with the obvious, is he had grown quite fond of the club and its member's.

"No. We got problems trying to come into Charming. Seems a little trike club wants to stomp our territory-sell drugs."

"Here? In Charming?"

"No, in fucking Vegas, of course in Charming. You haven't heard anything or seen anything?"

"No, I know what you've just told me."

"Well, maybe, these bastards came in and killed that poor, little tattoo artist."

"You're not hearing me Clay, there's no body."

"I know nothing about this."

Unser stood with his mouth agape. "Alright, lemme try this again-I've got a crime scene, just blood-no body, and a missing tattoo artist."

Clay finally stopped and plopped down in Gemma's chair. A Cheshire grin strewn across his face as he said, "Sounds like someone killed the tattoo artist, but wasn't us. We were all here, and that's all I know. Now, what's the problem, officer?"

….

Chibs, Molly, Penelope, and Bobby watched Tara change the bandages for the umpteen millionth time on Mina. This had gone on for a week or so. As Tara inspected the wound, it seemed to be healing nicely. Tig, who was standing in the doorway, inhaled sharply as he saw the wound, reliving the moment over and over in his head. Like the other four, Tig had been there every time the bandages were changed. When Molly or Gemma didn't, he made sure Mina ate, got her pain pills, and even grabbed her things from the apartment. Clearing it out, he asked Juice to find another place that she could possibly move to, but no such luck as of yet.

"The wound needs to breathe. I'll come back tomorrow to remove the stitches, but when she wakes up again, keep her up." Molly nodded, as did Bobby and Chibs squeezed their shoulders. Molly leaned her head into his hand as Penelope looked at Mina. Tig sighed quietly as not to be seen and moved quickly when he saw Tara turn in his direction. Tara knew Tig watched in the past when she did this, and knew he had been watching only moments ago. "Uh, give her coffee or tea, but make sure she stays awake. We also need to cut back and try to wean her off the pain pills."

"Thanks Tara," Molly said as she looked up to her. Tara nodded and gathered her things before exiting the room. When she did, she practically ran into Tig. Tara looked into Tig's eyes, probably for the first time in a long while and saw guilt. She could only speak for Jax, otherwise she felt the other's had no room for guilt. These were men of mayhem, larger than life examples of ruthless and reckless behavior and here was the Sargent At Arms with eyes of guilt and worry. Sometimes the best thing to say is nothing, so instead, Tara placed her hand on Tig's upper arm before she left the clubhouse.

….

"Is Auntie Mina okay?"

"She'll be fine baby." Molly looked at her daughter and placed the loose hair behind her tiny ears. Bobby sniffled before getting up. He reached over and patted Molly on the shoulder before leaving the room as well. Chibs took the empty seat next to her and the three stared at Mina. "What are we gonna do?"

"Lass, one day at a time. We gotta wait 'til she wakes up and keep her up. Everything else, we'll worry about later."

The last week had been hectic for the Sons. When Jax had confronted Johnny Boy, the club found out he knew about the attack on Mina. He had been paid by the Outlanders to leave Mina alone so they could kill her. "They wanted to cripple your fucking club," he spat before Opie and Jax beat him to death with a lead pipe and left his body 70 miles outside of Charming.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Penelope announced and Chibs looked to her and smiled.

"I know, honey." Molly placed her head on top of Penelope's and began to rock a bit.

"Well, I'm no cook but I'm pretty sure I can figure out how to make a sandwich," Chibs announced as he stood up. "How 'bout a sandwich, wee one?"

Penelope smiled as she looked up at the biker. "Fanks Cheebs," and she jumped off of Molly's lap and ran out of the room with Molly and Chibs in tow. When they walked out into the main room of the clubhouse, they saw Tig sitting on one of the couches. He stood up and approached Chibs.

"She's fine, brother," Chibs said to Tig, who had a distant look to him. He seemingly looked right past Chibs to the back bedroom.

"CHEEBS!" Penelope ran out of the kitchen and announced, "dere's no bread!" Chibs and Tig looked at Molly who came out to join her. "We gotta go t'store. White now!" Chibs bowed and said, "Yes, yes Princess, let's go," before lifting her up and patting Tig on the shoulder. Penelope did the same and Tig smiled a bit. The three left Tig alone in the clubhouse.

…

"Uncle Bobby? Molly? Chibs? Tig?" Mina was alone in the clubhouse again. She stood up out of the bed and saw she'd been wearing a rather large SAMCRO tshirt and a pair of shorts. Her leg had been completely bandaged up to her thigh, so it was a bit difficult to walk. When she reached the door, she called out again and, again, no one answered her call. Just then, her stomach growled so she hobbled her way to the kitchen.

She reached up and got out the makings for a sandwich. Just as she was about to spread mayo onto the bread, Mina could feel a presence behind her. Deciding to take no chances, she turned to face her attacker and held the knife up to his throat. It was Tig.

"I saved your ass and now you wanna kill me?"

The blue in Tig's eyes glinted with a hint of madness causing Mina to smirk. "I had thought of other ways," Mina said slyly and she went to put the knife back onto the counter top when Tig grabbed her hand. Holding the knife at his throat, he leaned in and kissed her. Mina let go of the knife and wrapped her arms around Tig's neck. As their kiss deepened, she could feel his heavy hands move down her thighs and the hardness of his crotch as he pushed himself into her.

She felt herself being lifted from the ground onto the countertop as she slid her hands under his cut. It caused a loud thud as it fell to the floor and she moved her hands to his belt buckle. She felt the coldness of the rings he wore as it moved up and down her back. Tig quickly removed her shirt and Mina watched as Tig took a step back and removed his before attaching his lips to hers.

As Tig cupped her breasts, Mina could feel him bite her neck. This caused her to moan with pleasure. To reciprocate, Mina dug her nails hard into Tig's back causing him to hiss and bite her again. This time, Mina could feel Tig suck her neck, making her wet instantly. She pushed Tig away and jumped down from the counter top. After the two had removed their bottom's, Tig spun Mina around and entered her from behind. As he pushed into her deeper, Mina clutched onto the countertop like it would give way at any moment. Tig could feel her tighten, which felt wonderful, and he grabbed her ass as his thrust increased.

Mina placed her hand on top of Tig's and pulled his free hand to her mouth allowing her to suck on his fingers before moving his hand back to her breast-

…

She hadn't been awake for more than five minutes over the last week. Tig knew because he routinely checked up on her as she slept. Remembering what Tara said earlier, he figured he'd wait around to see if she'd wake up. He wasn't scheduled to work on anything in particular that day, so he waited in Mina's room and looked out the window. He'd been there for the last 10 minutes before he heard a moan from behind.

He turned to see if maybe she had woke up but she hadn't moved. As he slowly walked over to her, he noticed that her eyes were closed as well. When she began to writhe in bed, he stepped back and watched. He was going to leave but heard her moan again. He noticed, too, that her breathing began to increase. Finally, when he saw her caress her own breasts, he knew she was dreaming and what she was dreaming about. This caused him to smile a bit.

"Tig," she moaned causing Tig to run from the room. He didn't want her to wake up knowing he had been watching her sleep through a sex dream. Tig peeked around the corner from the hallway back into the room and saw that Mina hadn't sat up or even open her eyes. Tig entered the room slowly to check on her when she moaned his name again, "Tig."

Maybe he was dreaming, or maybe she really did moan it. If she moaned it, was she dreaming about him and her having sex? Either way, Tig was hard. He exited the room and went directly into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. Before he did, he caught his reflection in the mirror. There's no way, he thought to himself, no way this girl had any feelings for him. Maybe it was that Florence Nightengale effect, or maybe he did really imagine it. He heard her moan again from the bedroom and caught his reflection in the mirror again. This thinking didn't make his dick any less hard so he figured, what the hell, and locked himself in the bathroom.

…..

The two were about to climax together when she woke up. Shooting straight up, Mina looked down at her clothes. She was wearing her oversized Vampira tshirt and a pair of shorts. As she surveyed the room, she noticed the Reaper flag above the bed-she was at the clubhouse. But, she thought, where exactly in the clubhouse am I? She heard the toilet flush from the bathroom across the hall and watched as Tig walked in zipping his pants.

When completed, Tig looked up and saw Mina was awake. The two stared at each other like deer in headlights. Their minds were blank. Tig finally broke the tension.

"I, uh-I-let me go get Molly or the Doc or something to-uh-let you know you're awake."


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY! Your reviews are wonderful and the more I get, the more I wanna write. Each day, more people follow and I gotta tell you, it's an awesome feelings. So, many thanks! And to those who review frequently and favorite the story-you're AMAZEBALLS! Bam!**

Tig backed out of the bedroom and out of the clubhouse to grab the first person he saw-Bobby.

"Bobby! Mina's awake."

"What?" Bobby put his beer bottle down on the picnic table before him and stood up quickly. Moving swiftly past him, Tig heard Bobby bark orders at him. "Call Chibs, and call Jax. Maybe he can get the Doc over here sooner."

….

Damien joined the rest of the guys as they headed towards the clubhouse. Upon entering, the group watched Bobby carry Mina out from the back room to the chapel and place her on the table in the chapel. Bobby figured the Doc could work on her from there, and maybe even get a little privacy. Sneaking past the group, Damien made his way to the back bedroom. When he was sure no one had seen or followed him, Damien searched around to find something of Mina's, possibly a piece of luggage? Instead, he found her purse, which was located in front of the night stand on the ground next to the bed. As he crouched down, Damien pulled the small baggie full of rocks from his cut and threw it into her purse. Feeling good about himself, he immediately stopped when he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the back bedroom. He had to think fast and grabbed a random t-shirt from off the top of one of the bags he assumed were Mina's.

By the time he stood up, the footsteps came to a halt and he turned around to see who had joined him. It was Tig.

"What are you doing in here?" Damien could hear the protective tone in Tig's voice and could've swore he had his chest puffed out. Trying to think of something to say, Damien simply held up the t-shirt. When he noticed the biker didn't understand, he said, "Figured she'd wanna change."

"And, how is she gonna do that out in the open?" Tig moved forward towards Damien, causing Damien to look up at him.

"My bad, bro," Damien tried to reason, "just, you know, thought I'd help out."

"You've done enough, _bro," _Tig mocked. Damien scoffed and threw the shirt on the bed before making his way around Tig and exiting the room. When he reached the hallway, a grin played across his face.

…..

Mina hissed as Tara pulled out the stitches. "Last one," Tara announced in a monotone. "The wound has healed pretty well, and it needs to breathe. That means no more bandages, but we're going to continue to keep an eye on it. Have you tried to walk yet?"

Mina shook her head, "No, as soon as I woke up, Bobby came and carried me into here." Her voice was hoarse, a rasp that could match Happy's. She coughed to bring it somewhat back to normal.

"Well, let's try," Tara stood up and placed the scissors on the metal plate holding gauze and remnants of stitches. She held out her hand to Mina, who grabbed it, and helped her slowly off the table. Not used to the weight on that side, Mina almost fell but Tara caught her. "Whoa," she said grasping onto Mina's arm and pulling her up. Using all her strength, Mina regained composure and began to walk with the help of Tara. The pain in her leg wasn't as bad as it had been before, but it wasn't a pleasant feeling either. She knew, though, that in order for her to get better, she'd have to work it. It reminded her of when her gall bladder had been removed and the doctor stressed that it was important she walk and work through the pain. As the exited the chapel, they were met with the sounds of claps and cheers. Mina searched the room for Tig but was blind-sided when she saw Molly and Penelope run to her side and embrace her. "Thank God you're finally awake," Molly announced.

"Yeah, "Mina said, "did I miss anything?"

….

As she picked at the plate of food before her, the group waited for Mina to speak.

"Look, Mina, if you're not ready to talk about it-"Bobby said in a gentle voice, but Mina held her hand up. She appreciated Bobby's concern and, it was true, the last thing she wanted to do at this point was talk about the incidents of last week. However, she had figured that maybe, the sooner she talked about it, the sooner the nightmares would stop. She also knew that the longer she pushed off talking about it, the more the club would be up her ass.

"No, no Uncle Bobby, it's ok." Mina took a bite of her corned beef and cabbage before she told the club of what happened. She took a deep breath before she began. "I heard the door open and I thought it was Tig so I came out from the back of the shop. I saw the curly, black hair and the Sons cut and, next thing I knew, he had a knife so I stabbed him in the hand with a pencil."

"Did he say anything to you before you stabbed him, "Jax asked as he moved forward on his seat.

"He said I was causing trouble for the club."

"What club?" Chibs inquired.

"He didn't say. I assumed you guys."

"Wasn't us who sent him," Bobby assured, "you know that, don't you?" Mina nodded.

"Then what happened? You said you stabbed him with a pencil," Jax asked, bringing Mina back to the topic at hand.

"Yeah, I thought it would stop him but he ignored it and came after me anyway," Mina's voice trailed off and she looked back down at her plate. She felt her eyes swell with tears and heard Bobby plea, "enough," to Clay. Mina looked up at Jax. "Next thing I remember was Tig stabbing the kid. The rest is a bit hazy after that. I don't remembering coming here or anything like that."

"Why do you think they came after you," Jax asked. He could see how hard this was for her, and silently commended her honesty.

"I wish I knew," Mina had said, practically in a whisper. She figured she was done talking when Clay interrupted.

"You doing something you shouldn't be," Clay asked in a harsh voice. This struck a chord with Mina, and she snapped back at Clay as tears ran down her face. "Like what?"

"Dunno," Clay asked, snuffing out his cigar, "You tell us."

"I'm not doing anything except for working-"

"You dealing?" Clay's words were blunt and cut like a knife. After picking her jaw up off the floor, Mina scoffed at Clay in anger. "I'm not dealing drugs. Are you fucking kidding me?" Clay stood up threateningly, "Watch your tongue," he told her before he was stopped by Bobby again.

"Enough," Bobby shouted. Clay gave Bobby a death stare, which Bobby was quick to reciprocate and silence permeated through the room. Jax stood up, trying to keep alleviate the situation, and focused on calming Clay down. "Bobby's right-Mina just woke up. She's told us all she knows, so let's just let her eat in peace." Jax patted Clay on the shoulder and guided him from the clubhouse and away from Mina.

Bobby leaned over and gave Mina a kiss on the top of her head before following Jax's lead. As the rest of the bikers left the clubhouse, Mina finally caught glimpse of Molly and Penelope walking in her direction. Before she had reached her, she saw Chibs pinch Molly's behind and Molly slap him playfully. Chibs left with the rest of the guys and Molly reached her friend with a grin from ear to ear.

"What's that about," Mina teased.

"What?" Molly grinned.

"Please, you know what," Mina tisked. "I've been out a week so you're gonna need to catch me up on all the juicy gossip. What's up with you and Chibs?"

Molly grinned again and looked down and played with the strings on her hoodie. "I dunno, I mean it's not like we're boyfriend or girlfriend or anything-"

"You just fucked him," Mina interrupted causing Molly to put her hands on Penelope's ears. "No," Molly declared causing Mina to laugh, "not in the conventional sense," Molly continued.

"MOLLY!" Mina said before she laughed harder.

"Look, we are two consenting adults having fun. Let's just leave it at that. Besides, what about you? How do you feel about Tig being your knight in shiny black leather?"

"Don't know. I'd ask him, but he's nowhere to be found."

"You mean you haven't seen him?" Molly let her hands go from Penelope's ears and began to run her fingers through her hair.

"No, I mean I did see him, briefly when I woke up but then he disappeared again. Typical."

Mina's tone had a hint of anger and disappointment. Molly knew Tig had slept outside their door every night to protect Mina. He had helped Molly and Gemma keep Mina fed, make sure she had medication, and to hear Mina talk like this upset her. Still, if only these two would talk, maybe she'd see that perhaps Tig's feelings for her were mutual. Tig and his big, bad, perverted biker façade was put on the back burner for Mina and here she was, naïve and bitching. Instead of going off on her friend, Molly suggested Mina talk to Tig. "Look, he's-"

"Molly, he's being Tig. He's fucking avoiding me. I didn't do anything to him and even after all this he still treats me like shit. He's a fucking douche bag."

"You don't know that! He's actually a nice guy-"

"Right, I'm sure. He knows where to find me if he wants to talk."

…..

Tig had been outside smoking when the group left the clubhouse. After what he'd seen a short time earlier, he felt it best to wait and talk to her by himself. When he saw Chibs come out, he immediately went to talk to him. Chibs knew and, as Tig approached, he held his hand out to stop him. "She's walking and talking, brother. Go on in and see for yourself."

Tig nodded and waited for the rest of the group to leave before he went inside. When he did, he could hear Molly and Mina talking, and only decided to stay when he heard his name.

"-he's being Tig….he's a fucking douche bag."

It felt like she'd ripped his heart from his chest and stomped on it for sport. Tig was hurt and he could hear the disgust in her voice as she spat out her last line about him. After everything he'd done-ungrateful bitch, he thought, and he left the clubhouse abruptly.

…..

"So, you planted the drugs, big fucking deal, Omen. How long you think it's gonna take for them to find them? What I wanna know is how you plan on stopping them from showing up at the rally?" Jersey Frost, who was currently getting his dick sucked by one of the many women who hung out at the Outlander clubhouse, spoke to Damien in a sarcastic, condescending tone.

"I'm still working on that," Damien said quietly into the phone. "Just to be clear, there's no way you could move this rally or, like, call it off?" He knew he was taking a risk questioning Frost. It was true, he didn't know how long it would take the Sons to find the drugs and he couldn't just call Mina out considering she was under a watchful eye this last week but he was running out of options. The Sons would have to find the drugs on Mina within the next three days; otherwise they'd show up at the rally. Damien noticed the phone had gone silent on the other end, and he thought maybe the call had been dropped or that, maybe Frost had hung up.

"You know, Damien, may I call you Damien?" Hearing it come from Frost like that reminded Damien of his younger days when his mother would call out his full name just to show how much trouble he was in. Damien managed to stutter out a "yeah," before Frost continued. "Damien, perhaps you're right. Perhaps, instead of our proposed rally, we hold a barbeque for our beloved club."

"Yeah," Damien said into the phone in agreement.

"Yeah," Frost mimicked sarcastically. "Tell me, Damien; are you a dick man or a balls man? I'm trying to decide which one of yours I grill first. Remember, chose wisely as it will be the part I feed you first you stupid fucking piece of shit."

"I-I'm sorry Frost, I was wrong," Damien said with fear in his voice. Frost mocked Damien's last words before continuing his threats. "What I don't understand is why all of you punks think you should receive praise for doing things you should already be doing in the first place. I mean, honestly, it's like giving a kid a gold star for breathing." Frost chuckled to himself. "Now, Damien, do not, I repeat, DO NOT let the fucking Sons show up at the bike rally or your last meal will be your cock in a hot dog bun, do you understand me?" Frost hung up the phone and pushed the girl from his lap. With a snap of his fingers, another was there to finish the job.


	11. Chapter 11

"What are we gonna do about this rally?" Clay was out of options at this point. Should the Sons go in there, guns blazing, they would be at the risk for putting civilians in harm's way. At this point, the Sons couldn't risk anyone going to jail, but Clay also couldn't allow his brothers to go into this unarmed.

Almost as if he were back in school, Damien raised his hand. Going unnoticed at first, Damien cleared his throat loudly, causing the group to look in his direction. "I, ahem, if I may-I know this may be a stupid idea but what if we just, skipped going all together?" This caused uproar in the chapel, ending with Clay smacking the gavel on the table to restore order.

"Are you off your fucking rocker or somethin?" Chibs spoke up, "I suppose we should invite them for tea and have a gay ole time of it, yeah?"

"I'll bring the lube," Tig chimed in. Clearly, this was not even an option, and Damien was at a loss. Should they show up, he was good as dead, but had he stood in the Sons way, or showed defiance, he risked being found out and was dead by their hands.

Clay looked to Jax, "We ever find out who big brother is?" Jax sighed and shook his head. "Ope and I have been on look out and we haven't seen anything unusual. Someone has got to be feeding the Outlanders information."

"A Rat?" Juice placed his elbows on the table before him and leaned forward in interest. Bobby thought for a moment. "Prospects?" Bobby inquired as he raised an eyebrow in Clay's direction. Clay shook his head. "Nah, they're last to know anything around here. They know what we tell them and no one has told them any of this."

"What about-" Damien was quick to play the Mina card, but Bobby cut him off mid-sentence. "Don't you even fucking say her name, or I swear I will cut out your fucking tongue," Bobby growled and Damien looked down into his lap.

"No, now wait a minute, kid's got a point." Clay's words stunned Bobby.

"Clay, you can't be serious?"

"Bobby, I'm at a loss. I know you know this girl, but when was the last time you seen her before all this? Maybe the little girl you knew grew up and got into the wrong crowd."

"We're seriously gonna have this conversation now? I will stake my life on this one Clay, Mina is not a threat to this club."

…..

As the boys convened for church, the ladies of the club congregated at the Morrow residence for dinner with Gemma. Mina and Molly helped Gemma with the dishes, despite her protests for Mina to sit and relax. After they finished, the girls thanked their hostess and headed back to the club house. The car ride home was filled with a potpourri of useless chatter on everything from movies to songs on the radio. The elephant in the room, however, was how Mina treated Tig. Namely, Molly felt Mina was unnecessarily cold towards him and, instead of seeking him out, was being stubborn and waiting for him to come around. Molly could have easily pressed the matter, but figured, when the time was right, Mina would discuss it.

As the girls pulled up, the boys were leaving the clubhouse. Molly put the car in park before being greeted by Chibs. Mina took it upon herself to grab the sleeping babe from the car and carry her inside. She stopped to get a hug from Bobby and a pat from Juice and continued to make her way inside. She looked off as she caught Tig's eye. Instead of acknowledging her, Mina swore he scowled and continued his conversation with Happy.

When Chibs had reached Molly, he leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips. Molly smiled to herself and leaned her forehead onto his chest. Chibs, grabbing Molly's chin, tilted her head to meet his gaze and he could sense something troubling her. "What's eating you, love?" Molly sighed heavily and simply said, "Mina," into Chib's chest.

"What about her," he asked.

"She hasn't talked to Tig and she's not going to, it seems. She's waiting for him to come to her."

"What do you mean she hasn't talk to him? I sent him in there earlier to see her after he-" What Chibs was going to say, "after he asked about her," but Molly interrupted. "No you didn't," Molly argued. Chibs smiled a bit before continuing, "I can assure you I did." Molly was left scratching her head. She remembered hearing the door slam while she and Mina had talked earlier but she couldn't recall seeing anyone coming or going.

"Alright, I'm not saying I don't believe you, but Tig didn't talk to her. We would've seen him."

"Huh," Chibs said before placing his hands on her hips and pulling Molly towards him. As he leaned down, Molly kissed him longingly and the two forgot about what had just been discussed. As Molly pulled away, she heard Chibs growl, which sent a shockwave down her spine into her toes. "Listen, I know Mina jus' woke up, but do you think she could watch Penelope tomorrow?"

"Why," Molly asked, "You kidnapping me or something?"

"It's jus', I have this thing I wanna try and I need your assistance." Chibs leaned forward to her lips again, and Molly inquired, "oh yeah," before returning his gesture of affection. She threw her arms around Chibs neck as their kiss deepened, but Chibs pulled away this time.

"I'll try and see if Mina can watch her," Molly said breathlessly.

"Convince her," Chibs said in a mock demanding tone.

"Yes, Sir," Molly smiled again before giving Chibs another kiss. As she watched Chibs walk away, she felt butterflies in her stomach. There were times in her life when she thought she'd never feel them again and while this was a wonderful feeling, it seemed bittersweet.

When she turned, she saw Tig talking to Happy and Juice. Mina was completely wrong in the way she handled this. Molly had known Mina for a very long time and knew the boyfriends Mina had had and no one treated her the way Tig had. She only talked to him in passing, but when she did, she could see how protective he was of her. She knew he had feelings; the two were more alike than anyone cared to admit.

…..

The next day, Tig and Chibs were working side by side in the garage. Granted, one job was easier than the other, so Chibs had some spare time as the oil drained.

"Tigger, can I ask you a question?"

Tig, who was trying to master the beast before him, stopped and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Yeah, shoot."

"Why's it you didn't go talk to her?" Tig knew the "her" he was referring to, and was wishing he were elsewhere. At least Chibs hadn't said her name, which seemingly caused both pain and disgust.

"There's nothing to talk about, it's done."

Chibs, who now changed the oil filter, knew Tig was holding something back. Unlike Molly, Chibs knew his friend's limits, so he continued to press the matter. "Didn't you go in there to talk to her?"

"Yeah, you know, I did and then this big fucking wave of reality hit me, so I left. I ain't got nothing to say to the broad. I saved her life, big fucking deal. Any one of us would've done the same thing-she's practically Bobby's kin." Chibs couldn't argue with the logic, but was confused by his first statement.

"Did she say something to you?"

"Chibs, I love you brother, and really this foreplay happening right now is really romantic but I have better things to do, ok? So either help me with this shit, or, with all due respect, but the fuck out, ok?"

Chibs threw up his hands in defeat, "Alright, but you know, you're going to need to talk to her at some point." Tig mumbled something that Chibs couldn't understand but he brushed it off and continued the fluid check.

Chibs was right, Tig thought. He was forced to see her on a daily basis; Hell, the bitch slept in _his_ room of the clubhouse. Truth be told, Tig wanted to talk to her, but then he remembered the things she had said about him. He didn't know what was worse, the things she said, or how he let the things she said get to him so badly. He never liked ingrates, and the Mina he saw yesterday wasn't the one he'd saved the week prior. This one was nasty, and ungrateful. He should've saved her and let someone else, like Bobby, tend to her. For some reason, though, when he would remember he in his arms as she wept and trembled, he felt the urge to protect her. Stepping back from the car, Tig began to wipe the dirt from his hands. Chibs noticed.

"Where you going?"

"I'm gonna have a smoke and get some water. I'll be right back."

…..

She was alone in the clubhouse sketching. As she sketched, she thought about Tig. Perhaps her feelings towards him were because she didn't want to get too close. She'd had crappy relationships before and this one seemed doomed to fail. She pushed so she wouldn't get hurt-a part of her genuinely felt that what she was doing was for the better. That didn't mean, however, she and Tig couldn't be friends. This led her to think of the night before and the look of hatred on Tig's face. He was mad; she got that, but what exactly had she done? In the end, she figured she'd grow a pair and talk to him, just, you know, not right now.

In the meantime, to regain her strength, Mina had set up her tattoo pedal so that, while she sketched, she could press on it with her foot. Considering the guys were at work, and Molly and Penelope had gone out Gemma and some of the other ladies, it was nice and quiet in the clubhouse. That was until he walked in.

He hadn't expected her to be there, nor did he expect she'd acknowledge his presence. He didn't let is faze him, however, and continued en route to the kitchen to retrieve some water bottles from the fridge. He was about to leave the clubhouse when he heard her speak.

Just SAY SOMETHING her subconscious shouted, so she did- "Tig?"

He had almost made it out of the clubhouse.

He could've just ignored her and left; could've but he didn't. Turning around slowly, Tig's gaze met Mina's, and he said to her in a deep tone, "what?"

"I…Can we talk?" Mina placed her sketch pad to her side and began to pick at the arm of the couch.

"There's nothing to talk about." Tig shuffled his weight from one leg to the other.

"What do you mean?"

"I saved your life, big fucking deal, there's no need for a tinker tape parade or anything. You're okay, life moves on, end of story." His words hurt, and yet Mina was still confused. What had she done? Instead, she threw reason to the wind and went on the defensive.

"Wow. What the fuck's your problem?"

"MY problem?" Tig made a big emphasis on the word, "MY," as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had she really forgot what she said? Tig continued, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Yeah," Mina said angrily, "What is your problem?"

"You know what, I'm not gonna do this with you." Tig tried to walk away but Mina threw herself up to try and catch him. It hurt like hell but she caught up to him before he could leave the clubhouse and grabbed ahold of his arm. Tig promptly tugged it out of her grasp, "don't fucking touch me."

She saw the same blue eyes in her dreams, yet now they were so different, cold even. Tig stared down at her breathing heavily.

"Why have you been avoiding me," Mina asked matter-of-factly, "Why didn't you come talk to me?"

"Because, isn't that what fucking douche bags do?" As soon as the words left his lips, Mina remembered her conversation with Molly the day before. She remembered thinking she heard the clubhouse door slam and now she realized; Tig had heard what she said. Tig could see the gears turning in her head, "Yeah, see? Maybe, maybe I'm too fucking _proud_ to come and talk to you right? I heard the whole fucking thing, Mina. Why didn't YOU come find ME? Huh? I killed a man FOR YOU, AND I took care of YOU."

"What?" The words escaped Mina making her seem so small. It was no wonder Molly had pressed she talk to Tig.

"Your friend didn't tell you? No one told you anything?" Tig scoffed at his own words. "How do you think all your shit got here, huh? I've had the worst fucking back pain for the last Goddamn week from that floor outside the door to MY room, mind you, just to make sure nothing happened to YOU and I'M the one who's too proud to come out and say something? I've only one thing to say to you, YOU'RE WELCOME."

"Tig, I-," He heard the words escape her mouth, and felt a mixture of defeat and frustration. This was clearly something he did not want to do right now.

"Please, you know what, fucking feed your bullshit to someone else little girl, cause I'm not biting. Oh, and while you're at it, can you hurry the fuck up and get better, I'd like my room back, thanks." Tig turned to leave the clubhouse when she spoke. The words stopped him dead in his tracks, as those were the LAST words he ever expected the hear come from her mouth.

She didn't know why she said it, never expect to say them to him, but she did.

"You fucking bitch," Was all Tig could say before walking towards her and kissing her.


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: What you are about to read is what some of you lovely Tiggies have been waiting for...I think. Also, I fucking loved tonight's episode. I'm not gonna spoil it for those of you who haven't seen it, but POOR TIGGY is all I gotta say and all in a joking way. Also, reviews! Need them...those who have reviewed this, THANK YOU times a buh-zillion **

"I love you."

This was the LAST thing he had expected her to say to him.

"You fucking bitch."

Tig threw the water bottles to the floor and took great steps to reach her. When he did, he leaned down and practically smashed his lips against hers. He felt her beat his chest with her fists, but he didn't care. When he felt her bite his bottom lip, he stepped back and touched it. While she hadn't drawn blood, it stung like a mother fucker.

He stared down at her as the look of shock spread across her face. Her face went red with anger, but that hadn't stopped her from grabbing Tig by the shirt collar and pulling him into her again.

Still gripping onto his shirt collar, she pushed Tig into a wall. With a large thud, his lips never left hers. She felt his hands move down her form to her hips. He grabbed them, hard, and shoved her to the wall. He felt her bite his bottom lip again and could taste that she had drawn blood. Spitting it at the wall, he watched the blood as it trickled down. He smiled at the raw brutality and could feel his dick harden. Mina saw the madness in his eyes that she had in her dream and immediately she felt wet.

Tig saw the grin spread across Mina's face before she gave him a look that sarcastically said, "sorry." Mina turned to run but Tig slammed his hands on either side of her head. He leaned in close to her face and whispered, "what are you gonna do?" Unlike the times before, Mina leaned in and kissed Tig slowly. His mouth was salty from the blood, which strangely turned Mina on even more. As her tongue played his lips, Tig felt her hand trail further and further down to his cock. She could feel it was hard, and, with a laugh, squeezed. This cause Tig to move his hands and she took off running as best as she could given the injury. From Tig's point of view, she was limping but limping quickly.

He caught up to her at the pool table; she felt Tig's arms wrap around her from behind and Tig began to suck on her neck. She moaned as she placed her hands behind to grab for him again, but this time, his lips let go of her neck and he stepped back. She turned around with a pout and reached for his belt buckle; her hands moved fast, as if she couldn't get him in her fast enough. Tig moved fast too pulling her shirt off before gripping the hem of her pants. Mina leaned forward at the same time as Tig causing the two to accidentally bang their heads together. Tig spun Mina around and dropped his pants. Tig moved forward and Mina could feel his breath on the back of her neck before she felt him enter. As he thrust, Mina could see the balls of the pool table shift. This didn't stop her from gripping as hard as she could to the edges. Tig huffed into her hair as his thrust increased and Mina felt his hand move. Almost as quickly as he entered, Mina felt Tig pull out and spin her around.

Tig lifted Mina from the ground onto the pool table. When she was sitting on the edge, he parted her legs. She felt the cold of his rings as Tig's hand travelled from her navel up her chest, all the while gently pushing her down on to the pool table. Getting down on his knees, he immediately buried his head into her pussy. As his tongue tangoed with her clit, Mina moaned loudly and began to grab at her breasts. It had been a considerable amount of time since any man had been down in her nether regions, especially one so experienced as this. As he continued, Mina's hand met Tig's on her thigh and she grasped his wrist as she felt herself come closer to reaching her peak. Her hips suddenly bucked, and Mina felt Tig stop. She looked up and whimpered as she watched Tig stand up before her. She felt his hands lightly trail up her thighs before pulling her violently towards him. Her ass burned from the felt of the table beneath, but she didn't care, not now anyway.

"Come here," he growled. Tig lifted Mina off the pool table again and, this time, Mina threw both her legs and arms around him. "Where we going," Mina whispered into Tig's ear as she played with his lobe with her tongue. When they had reached the hall Tig had almost tripped causing the two to crash into the wall. Mina laughed as she said, "Ow!" Tig was laughing to and was apologizing as he continued to kiss her. "I'm sorry," he would laugh as Mina kept tugging to keep him near her.

Finally reaching the bedroom, Tig continued to walk forward blindly until the felt the edge of the bed. Falling forward, he slammed his body onto Mina and she bit her bottom lip. He saw she was bleeding and licked her lips. Tig felt Mina reach down the front of his body and reach for his cock. As she guided him in, it felt tighter than before. He felt Mina's hands grasp onto his back. As her nails dug into his skin, he hissed in pleasure and increased his thrust.

Every time he thrust into her, Mina felt like it went deeper and deeper and her mind went blank. She could've sworn she heard a pop but when Tig's demeanor hadn't changed, she ignored it.

For the first time, she came and she felt Tig cum as her body convulsed. The two breathed heavily as Tig collapsed onto her nude body. Placing his hands on either side of her head, Tig gave her a quick peck on the forehead before trying to lift himself off of her. This would've been a smooth move had the two not heard the series of cracks before the entire bed caved to the floor.

The two laid there frozen for a second before Tig broke the silence. "Goddammit," he exhaled as he leaned his head onto Mina's chest. Her hands played with the black curls on Tig's head as she laughed. "What," Mina asked playfully.

"That's the second fucking bed this year," Tig said as a mischievous grin spread across his face.


	13. Chapter 13

So wrapped up in what the two were doing, they didn't hear the door to the clubhouse open. It wasn't until they heard the sound of the Scotsman shout, "Bloody Hell, What the fuck happened in here?" Before the two could scatter like cockroaches and hide, Chibs stood in the doorway and stared down at the two entwined in the bed sheets. He stared and Mina pulled a sheet up practically to her nose.

"Oy, where's a camera when ya need it?" Chibs said as he laughed. "Juicey boy owes me fifty bucks." Tig grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it in Chibs direction, but it barely landed at his feet. "Are you two available for parties?" Leave it to Chibs, forever a joker.

"GET OUT!" Mina shouted before Tig stood up and ran to the door, slamming it in Chibs face. They could still hear Chibs laughing through the door when he said, "Okay, well have your people call my people." Tig turned and Mina caught a glimpse of his nude body in the daylight. She had to admit, she was quite impressed. Still holding the sheet to her nose, Tig couldn't see her smile, but he noticed her ears turn a bright red. He took the opportunity to pose, as he knew she was looking and Mina laughed. Tig crawled back into bed and lay on his stomach next to her. "Now, what," Mina asked as she traced the tattoo on Tig's arm with her fingertips. Resting his head on his hand, Tig looked to her and then the door. "Well, I'm sure by the time we get dressed, the entire fucking garage will know." Mina nodded in agreement and kissed Tig again. He tugged at her hair and growled when she pulled away. Standing up, Mina made her way to the bathroom. "Tig," Mina called from the other room, "can you go into my purse and grab me my smokes?"

"Yeah," Tig said, as he rolled himself over to the side and stuck his hand into the bag. He couldn't find the box right away so he sat up and pulled the oversized monster onto the bed to inspect it further. The light through the blinds dimly lit the interior of the bag, so it took a moment for Tig to find the box of Camel's. When he did, something else caught his eye at the bottom of the bag. Something he hadn't expected. Pulling it out, it inspected the small bag, which seemed to be full of what looked to be oversized grains of salt.

Tig's heart sank.

…..

When Mina came out of the bathroom, Tig was fully dressed and zipping his pants. As she sauntered over to him, she stood on her tippy toes to give him a kiss, but Tig turned his cheek at the last second. He couldn't allow himself to kiss her, not until he talked to Bobby. "I'm-I, uh, gotta get back to work; damage control, babe. I'll see you later though," and Tig walked out before Mina could say anything to him.

Damage control-what exactly did he mean by damage control. Not thinking more into it, Mina decided to hop in the shower. She figured she'd let Gemma know about the bed-perhaps it just collapsed?

Exiting the bathroom, Mina saw Molly and Penelope staring at the broken piece of furniture. Penelope laughed and announced, "Auntie Mina, you broke the bed." Mina, who had been drying her hair with a towel, looked from Penelope to Molly. "Dude," Molly said slowly, drawing emphasis on the "ooo," before continuing, "You gotta tell me what happened."

…..

Bobby had been in the office knee deep in paperwork. With his spectacles on, he reminded Tig of Santa Claus or something. Knocking lightly on the door of the office, Bobby looked up over his glasses and acknowledged Tig's presence. Motioning him to enter, Bobby pushed himself away from the desk and moved the spectacles to the top of his head. The glasses were seemingly lost in his massive head of hair.

Tig sat in the chair on the opposite wall from Bobby and looked down at the ground. Bobby spoke first.

"What's up, Tig?" Bobby said as he moved his chair closer to Tig's. He could sense something was bothering Tig. Judging on Bobby's demeanor, Tig figured Bobby hadn't yet heard about his and Mina's sex-capade that happened only moments ago. Tig sighed, partially in relief, but also with a heavy heart.

"Bobby," he started, "Can I ask you for some advice?" Bobby raised his eyebrows at Tig. He'd known Tig for years and, normally, this conversation could go several ways. Given past circumstances, Bobby had devised a list of questions. He had a set of questions for each of his brothers, so he started by asking Tig, "How much is this gonna cost us?"

"No, it ain't like that." Bobby leaned back into his chair before continuing. "You pissing green or have you pube mites or something?" Tig shook his head and began to play with the foam on the arms of the chair.

"Ok, Tig, what's the problem? Is some girl, or guy, blackmailing you or something?"

"No, it's uh, it's about" Tig cleared his throat, "Mina."

Bobby narrowed his eyes at Tig before leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees. "What about her?" Bobby's tone completely changed, and Tig knew he had to choose his words carefully from this point on.

"I, um, I found something in her purse."

"What were you doing in her purse?" Tig could feel the tension rise in the room. He felt his mouth suddenly go dry and felt as if his stomach dropped to the floor. At this point, Tig was second guessing whether he should've come to Bobby or went directly to Clay. He knew, though, that had he gone to Clay, it would've gone completely different. Tig could handle Bobby, but not the pressures from the club. Not when she meant so much to Bobby, and to him. Instead of getting into the details as was, Tig said, "I went to get some water bottles and she was there and she had asked me to get her smokes from her purse, so I figured the nice thing to do would be to oblige." Tig waited for Bobby's reaction. When Bobby nodded, Tig knew he had bought the story.

"So, what did you find? A tampon, or something?" Bobby watched Tig closely. He could see that, whatever it was Tig was about to say bothered him to the core and that meant it was not good. He watched Tig reach into the pocket of his jeans and pull out a baggie the size of a silver dollar. Judging on the look of the contents, it was meth. Without saying a word, Tig handed Bobby the bag. Bobby grabbed it from his hand and stared at it before closing it in his massive fist. Bobby shut his eyes and dropped his head towards the floor. Tig waited in silence for a sign, anything to show that not only Bobby understood, but that maybe Bobby would know what to do from here.

"Bobby, Clay asked me to see if Mina was dealing." Bobby heard the words Tig had said, but he sounded so detached. Images of the little girl with the curly brown hair and chopped bangs played in his mind.

"This don't mean shit, Tig." Bobby still hadn't looked up from the floor. "This could've been planted on her-"

"Like hell it doesn't, Bobby, if Clay knows about this, she'll be killed." Bobby knew Tig's words ran true. Clay would order her death immediately and, knowing Clay, Bobby would experience repercussion as well.

"She isn't dealing drugs, Tig, she wouldn't." Tig had hoped that this were true, but the proof showed otherwise. Running out of options, Tig spoke, his voice pleading.

"What the fuck are we gonna do then, Bobby?" Bobby looked up at Tig finally. The look on his face was cold.

"How do I know you didn't plant this on her?" Bobby's words took Tig aback. Tig had tried really hard to keep his cool and not verbally bash Bobby, but he couldn't hold back his anger any longer.

"You really think I'd do that to her? To you? The fuck you take me for Bobby?"

"I know you don't like her-" Bobby had blurted out slightly raising his voice.

"You don't know shit Bobby. Not when it comes to me and Mina."

"What are you talking about-YOU and Mina?" When Bobby had said that last phrase, he sounded repulsed.

"If I didn't like her, do you think I'd have come to you first? That I'd go against my President for some fucking broad."

"Excuse me, some what?"

"You know what I mean," Tig tried to save himself, but before he could, Bobby had given him a right hook, causing Tig to fall to the ground. As Bobby reached down, he grabbed Tig by the shirt collar and slugged him again. Bobby went to slug Tig for a third time, but Tig threw his hands up in defense. "Bobby, I love her," Tig blurted out.

Bobby let go of Tig's shirt and stumbled back a few steps. As Tig wiped the blood from the corners of his mouth, Bobby found his chair and sat again. Tig lay on the floor breathless as he looked to Bobby again. Bobby, who had been breathing heavily himself, grabbed his cigarettes from the desk. As Tig pulled himself up, Bobby spoke slowly so he knew Tig would understand every word.

"Tell no one. I will talk to Mina and see what I can find out. If she's dealing, then you can tell Clay and I will personally take care of her myself."

….

Molly stood in front of the mirror pushing her tits as far up as they could go in her recently purchased push up bra. She was going to tease her hair, but considering it would be messed up anyway-or so she had hoped-she decided against it and tried like hell to have her hair keep a curl.

Mina sat with Penelope on the couch and watched the two prospects carry in the new bed frame. She heard an "Argh" from Molly and, making sure Penelope was content, went to help her friend with her make up. Molly, seeing Penelope was consumed in her artwork, finally saw an opportunity to ask Mina about earlier.

"So, the bed just, collapsed huh?" She tried hard not to sound amused by the scene, but knew there had to be more to the story. Mina, motioning Molly to sit on the toilet so she could start her make-up, said, "That's the story."

"No," Molly started, "that's the lie. I'm the bestie, so you _can_ tell me what really happened with only a _slight_ chance of judgment." Mina sighed.

"Close your eyes," Mina requested before continuing her story,"Tig and I had a talk." Opening her eyes widely, Molly stared up at Mina, who had almost poked her in the eye with the liner pencil. "You mean you-" Molly couldn't even finish the sentence before Mina interrupted her. "Let's not dwell on it."

"Oh no, let's dwell. What happened? Gimme the full erotic novel of details." Molly stopped Mina from completing her make-up and grabbed her wrists to bring her to the floor. "You fucked him," she had asked in a whisper.

"More or less," Mina said.

"More or less, are you fucking kidding me? Jesus Christ, so what, are you guys dating or something? I thought you hated him!"

"Well, we talked and, you know," Mina trailed off. Standing back up, Molly saw no hint of excitement in her friends' stance.

"So, wait-what? Was he small? Was he not good?" Molly had been thoroughly confused. She had thought that, if and when Mina and Tig got together, that it would be an earth-shattering event with press conferences and such. Mina shook her head. "So, Mina, what happened?"

"That part was good-great actually. Afterward, he just kinda left. It was weird, he was cool and then it was like he was a different person. He had said something about damage control."

"Damage control? The fuck does that mean?" Molly said in an angry tone.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Now, hold still, otherwise, I'm gonna fuck this all up."

"You wouldn't be the only person fucking me up tonight," Molly said with a coy smile and a laugh. Mina rolled her eyes and continued her friends' makeup. When she had just about finished, the two heard Penelope shout "CHEEBS!"

The two girls stood in the doorway as Chibs approached the toddler on the couch and got down on one knee so he could be at Penelope's level. Handing her a dandelion, he said, "for you, lass." Mina looked at Molly from the corner of her eye and saw Molly grin. Mina cleared her throat to let Chibs know that the two were watching and Chibs turned to look at them. Standing up, Chibs caught a glimpse of Molly. He thought she looked smoking hot in her tight leopard top, black pencil skirt, and her hair pinned up making her look like she stepped out of a pin-up girls calendar.

Molly saw the reaction Chibs gave her and turned to Mina to give her a wink. Molly walked over to Chibs and gave him a peck on the lips. "You look beautiful," Chibs whispered into Molly's ear before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer into him. Molly giggled as Chibs lightly nipped at her neck.

Mina walked towards the two and, with a raised eyebrow, patted Chibs on the shoulder. "You hurt her, I'll hurt 'cha and make it look like an accident."

"And will it go over as well as this afternoon?" Chibs had to open his mouth and Mina puckered her lips at him in mock anger. Molly, looking from Chibs to Mina, looked back at Chibs with her mouth agape.

"You knew?" Molly questioned as she smacked at Chibs chest.

"Knew? Darlin, I saw." Chibs laughed and Molly looked back at Mina.

"CHIBS!" Mina whined at him before continuing, "Ok, ok, go, go-" Mina was practically pushing Molly and Chibs out of the bedroom. "You both have a wonderful time, and I'll see you whenever, ok?"

"Yeah, BYE BABY," Molly shouted at Penelope before the two left the clubhouse. As Mina watched Molly get on Chib's motorcycle ever so carefully, she heard Penelope ask about the events for the night. "Coloring, movies, and pizza," Mina told her in a tone of excitement. Penelope cheered and ran back over to the couch to continue coloring. As she looked out, she saw Tig leaving Bobby's office. He looked beat up. She could've sworn she saw blood at the corner of his mouth as his lit a cigarette and strolled back to the garage.

…..

Molly and Chibs pulled up to a quaint house in Charming. Helping Molly off by lifting her, he placed her onto the ground and led her into the house. Upon entering the home, Molly took a moment to look around at her surroundings. It was clear that this was a bachelor's place as was apparent by the number of empty beer cans and an ashtrays overflowing with butts. She stopped in front of a picture of Chibs with a mocha skinned woman and a young girl. This must be Fiona, she thought. Chibs mentioned his past and family only briefly and he was always the one who brought them up.

Chibs turned when he thought Molly had stopped following him. Noticing what had caught her attention, he walked over to her. From behind, Chibs placed his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into her neck as she asked, "Fiona?"

"Aye, and Kerrianne when she was about Penelope's age." Molly sighed and moved her hands to Chibs' arms. She loosened his grip on her so she could turn to face him. She looked into Chibs eyes and touched the scars on his face lightly. Chibs leaned his face into Molly's palm before kissing it.

"I'm sorry," was all Molly could say before Chibs shook his head. "No need Lass. Was a long time ago." Noticing a stray piece of hair fell onto her pale complexion, Chibs lightly brushed it behind her ear before he continued to say,"No use dwelling on the past, love. Got to live in the now."

Molly sighed and leaned into Chibs' body. Taking in the familiar scent of cigarettes and oil set her heart a flutter. Chibs moved forward causing Molly to back into the wall, but put his hand out to lessen the impact. Leaning forward, he kissed her and, as their kiss deepened, Molly felt her knees turn to jello. Chibs pulled way and nuzzled his face into the nape of her neck. The hairs on his beard tickled Molly's neck, and put her arms around his frame.

"So, was there something you wanted to show me," Molly asked, still breathing heavily from the kiss. She felt Chibs nod a yes before he looked into her eyes. Grabbing her hand, Chibs led her to the back of his house. When they finally stopped, Molly had noticed a bedroom with a large bed. Honestly, the bedding looked like what a woman would pick out for a man's bedspread, which was a deep red with gold inlay. The comical thing was the mountain of pillows, an obvious woman's touch. Molly stopped in the doorway to take in the view and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Chibs asked concerned.

"So did you pick this out or did Gemma?" Molly continued to laugh as Chibs walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. Throwing himself back into the mountain of pillows, he stared at Molly with a smile on his face. "She may have picked the bed, but I picked the pillows."

"So, you're a pillow man," Molly wondered as she moseyed towards Chibs, who sat up awaiting her arrival. When she reached him, Chibs, put his hands on her hips and pulled her forward. With his arms wrapped around her frame, this put his head level with her lady parts. As she felt his hot breath against her pussy, she could feel herself get amped up. In order to straddle Chibs properly, Molly leaned down a bit to hike up her skirt. Finally able, she sat on Chibs lap. Maybe it was his jeans bunched up, but Molly could feel his cock through his jeans just aching to get at her. This made her grin as she used her free hands to unbutton his shirt slowly.

"So, did you bring me here to impress me with the amount of pillows?"

"Bed's new. Wanted to break it in-t'would be a shame to do it alone." When she reached the last button, Molly reached down to grip at Chib's package. As she had expected, he was hard. She quickly stood up and pushed Chibs back onto the bed.

"Why, Chibs, is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

Chibs laughed and stood up making his way towards her. As he circled her, like a lion about to attack his prey, he stopped behind her and whispered in her ear, "take your hair down." She did so, and Chibs slowly unzipped her dress. When she had all the pins from her hair out, she threw them in a pile on the floor. She felt Chibs fingertips make their way down her spine causing her to shiver with delight. Chibs then put his hands under her dress to remove it completely.

Turning to face him, Molly stood in front of Chibs in only her bra and panties and watched his eyes drink her in. She smiled as she began to reach for his belt buckle. Pulling it quickly, the belt made a whip like sound before Molly went to throw it to the floor. Before she could release it, Chibs grabbed it and said, "No, we're gonna need that."


	14. Chapter 14

**I am SOOOO SORRY this took forever to get to you Tiggies! Forgive! With my birthday and Halloween, I've been quite busy. Not to mention, my computer broke...but here I am and I hope you like it! Remember, rate and review!**

The next day, the club gathered early for church to discuss the upcoming events. As the meeting began, Clay looked around the table. The guys chatting amongst themselves was reminiscent of clucking hens. "So, what do we know?" This caused the group to focus. Clay's attnetion shifted to Jax, who made quite a bit of noise as he moved himself closer to the table.

"We got a call from Otto in Stockton. Told us the Outlanders have some guy named Omen working for him, and that that's the guy who's been watching us."

"Omen?" Juice asked. .

"Otto know what he looked like?" Chibs inquired and Jax shook his head. "Nah, Otto didn't get into the specifics like that. Just told us to watch out for him."

As the talk of "Omen" continued, Damien could feel all the color drain from his face. The Sons still hadn't found the drugs and the rally was drawing nearer. His nerves were shot and he could feel himself become faint. He pinched himself under the table to bring back his concentration; he knew he needed to think fast. "Oh man," he started, "I've heard of that guy. He's a bad motherfucker." Clay looked to Jax before Tig scoffed and broke the silence.

"Pfft, please," Tig said shaking his head. "Who's this guy think he is?"

"I'm serious, man, this guy is no good." Damien tried his best not to let the guys hear the tremble in his voice, but even he could tell he was nervous.

"He obviously hasn't met us," Happy said, causing the club to laugh. Damien didn't laugh, and Chibs noticed how pale Damien was becoming.

"S'matter D-man, you afraid of the big, scary biker or something?" A couple of the guys chuckled as Damien looked around. "No, no," he said and gave a mock chuckle, "I just, you know, heard some things."

"You happen to know what he looks like?" Clay's voice remained calm as Damien's knee shook under the table.

"Uh, blonde,...with uh,...scar going down his face? Yeah, that was last I heard. I, you know, I haven't actually met him or anything."

"Huh," Clay said, clearly not buying it. "So, we got a guy with a creepy ass name and blonde hair."

"Sounds like one of my ex-wives," Bobby said and the guys laughed again.

"Alright, alright, order of business-find out who Omen is. Juice, look him up in the system, he's gotta have a record if he's dumb enough to hook up with the Outlanders." Damien became offended and used all his strength to keep himself seated. He thought he was as bad as they came compared to these guys, and no two-bit biker was going to show him up or make fun of him. Clay continued, "As far as the kitchens, torch 'em."

"When," Tig asked looking down as his drew aimlessly on the table before him.

"Tomorrow. That should hold off their little meet and greet for a time being. Then we see if we can get Frost in for a meeting. Also, next shipment of stuff is next week. Adjourned." As the gavel fell, the group left and Tig got up to shut the door behind the last of them. Jax took the cigarette from behind his ear and packed it on the table.

"So, Tig, what did you find out about the girl," Clay began. "Is she selling, using?"

Tig thought about it for a second. He knew Bobby hadn't talked to Mina yet, considering both he and Bobby were out getting their cock's sucked by crow eaters the night before. "Neither," was what he settled on.

"Good, that's real good, cause we know who is." Clay lit his cigar as Tig stared wide-eyed at his predsident.

"Well then who-" Tig had stared to say Jax cut him off- "Damien."

"What? Damien?" Tig was genuinely surprised by Jax's response. He never liked the kid anyway, and this was all the more reason. Before losing his temper completely,however, Tig had a few questions concerning his newly found punching bag. "I knew it, I knew it! I knew that little prick had somethin' todo with this. When did you guys find this out?"

"Otto told us all about him when he called. That's why we're gonna bomb the kitchens tonight. We need you, Ope, and Juice." Jax lit his cigarette. Tig nodded and looked from the VP to Clay.

"We figure Damien's out there calling Frost right now letting him know our plans."

"So what are we gonna do with him now?" Tig's thoughts ran rampant on the things he'd do to the rat. "I'm gonna be honest Clay, I wanna piece of him."

"All in due time, brother. Right now, he's gonna be leverage."

"Then what? We just gonna let him go?" Tig's voice raised slowly like his temper.

"Nah, you can have him, Tig." Jax said taking a long drag of his cigarette. "We need him to secure the meeting with Frost, though. After that, I don't care if you fuck the hell out of his dead corpse." Tig smiled as he looked from Clay to Jax and the three laughed.

…...

Mina, Molly, and Penelope were outside playing on the swing set when the meeting had adjourned. Bobby noticed Mina and whistled for her to come over to him. She did as he commanded and, as soon as she was close enough, he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her closer to him. His grip was tight and hard causing her to call out in pain, "Ow, Bobby, what the hell?!" Bobby made sure her back had faced clubhouse. He didn't want the wrong person to see what he was about to spring on her.

"Look, I'm trying really hard to be cool about this, so it's really important that you be completely honest with me." Mina seemed at a lost as Bobby spoke. Taking a deep breath as he began, "I talked to Tig-"

"Oh, Jesus Christ, really? What did he tell you?" Mina crossed her arms and awaited Bobby's response. He was shocked that she was being so defensive considering her life could be on the line were anything to be true.

"You tell me."

"Listen, Uncle Bobby, I love you, I do and even though Tig is your buddy, I really don't feel comfortable talking to you about my sex life."

"What?" Bobby blinked a couple times in disbelief, "What are you talking about? You slept with him?"

"Whoa, what are _you_ talking about?" Mina watched Bobby move closer and reach into the top pocket of his cut. She didn't see the item until he opened his fist. At first, she looked at the tiny baggie in confusion. It was small and had two crystallized rocks. When it finally dawned on her what it was, she opened her eyes wide. "Is that what I think it is?" Bobby turned his gaze down to the item and sighed before placing it back in his cut. "That's not mine," was all Mina could say. Bobby was partially relieved. This had been the answer he was hoping for but there were still questions that need to be answered.

"Yeah, well, Tig found it in your purse." Mina stared at him in disbelief.

"He WHAT?!" Mina screamed.

Just then, Tig had joined the group of guys at the picnic table. They were laughing, drinking, and carrying on and Tig joined right into their conversations. Mina heard his laugh and turned to spot her target. Ignoring Bobby's shouts, she stormed over to Tig, who had his back to her. One of the guys at the picnic table did a ,"ooooo," as Mina approached the group. It wasn't until she spun Tig around and punched him in the jaw did he know she was after him. A split second went by before Chibs was behind Tig holding him back. Had this been any other woman, save for his daughters, he would've punched the bitch's lights out. Given that it was Mina, he had no intention of fighting her back. She had every right to be mad at him; Tig just hoped he could say his part.

The guys behind him hooted and hollered as she went for Tig's face again, this time her fist connected with his cheek. Bobby finally made it to Mina and wrapped his arms around her waist before physically lifting her away from the crowd.

"Is this what you meant by 'damage control' you fucking son-of-a-bitch!" Mina shouted and spat at Tig as Bobby pulled her back to where they were before this all went down. The noise attracted Molly's attention who told Penelope to "stay put," before running to her friend. Tig and Chibs started in Mina's direction, as did the rest of the guys, but Chibs turned around and barked at them to stay put.

"Mina-" Tig tried to start in a calm voice, but Mina wouldn't listen. Instead, she kicked and screamed obscenities in his direction.

"You plant shit on me! You fucking coward, you plant shit because you don't want to admit that maybe you have feelings for me? You want me to leave, is that it?"

"What's she talking about, Tigger?" Chibs asked.

"Mina, I'm sorry." Tig said completely ignoring Chib's question.

"Oh, you're sorry? You're sorry for fucking planting drugs in my goddamn purse?" Mina shouted but Bobby shushed her. The guys at the picnic table turned with curiosity, but Bobby waved them off. "She's just joking-lover's spat!" When the guys looked away, Bobby whispered to Mina brutishly, "You fucking crazy or something, you're gonna get yourself killed!"

"Mina's not using drugs," Molly interjected, "and if you think she is, you're a fucking idiot."

"I know she's not," Tig said causing everyone to look at him. Bobby finally let go of Mina, who seemed to calm down for the moment. Bobby now stepped in front of her and held his arm out across her waist in a protective matter. Mina's mind raced and the words she had wanted to say to Tig came from Bobby's mouth instead. "So, then why would you accuse Mina-"

"I'm sorry, I thought she did, but Jax and Clay, they know who really did it. That's good news; they know it wasn't Mina." Mina stepped out from behind Bobby and walked up to Tig. She slapped him across the face. As Chibs lunged for Tig to stop him from hitting Mina, Bobby grabbed her again but, this time, she shrugged off his grip. "We're done," Mina said calmly. She spaced her words as if she were talking to a child. "Don't fucking come near me again, you piece of shit." She shoved past Tig before walking off towards the club house. Molly gave Chibs a look before she, too. took off towards the clubhouse to join her friend.

"Now, What the bloody hell is going on here?" Chibs asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean Clay and Jax know?" Bobby needed answers before he turned Tig into a pile of axle grease smudged on the Teller-Morrow lot.

"Otto did tell them who the rat was, but they didn't say in the meeting because the rat is-"

…..

"You sure you don't want me to help you pack-" Molly had began to ask but Mina interrupted her.

"No, stay out here. Keep him away from me while I grab my stuff." Mina shoved open the door of the clubhouse and walked to the back dorm where she had been staying. At this point, she didn't care where she went, as long as it was away from here. She remembered seeing a hotel around the outskirts, but maybe there was something closer into town. She had been so livid that she hadn't noticed the biker laying on her bed with the purse next to him. When she turned around, she gasped, "What do you want?"

"Did you like my little present?" Damien laid on the bed fondling the strap of her purse. It's contents had been strewn across the bed and, Mina had noticed, that he was currently smoking one of her cigarettes. Like Tig, Mina also hadn't really ever been fond of this biker. The very sight of him disgusted her and she stared at him through her narrowed eyes when she asked "what are you talking about?"

"The drugs, darling. They're not where I left them," Damien tisked before he continued, "you naughty girl. This leads me to believe that someone else may have found them?" Suddenly, everything had made sense. The drugs Tig found were planted by Damien so she'd look guilty. But why? What would he gain from her being gone? That would throw the club off the fact that he maybe he was the rat. However, Mina knew, remembering what Tig had said only moments ago, that Clay knew who the real rat was and that it was not Mina. Damien didn't know that, though, so Mina figured she'd play into his game. After all, since Clay knew it wasn't her, what could he really do?

"I-" Mina tried to speak but Damien cut her off. "Look, bottom line, the Sons haven't found the drugs yet and they're coming way too close to finding out who I _really _am so, I'm here to make a deal with you."

"Yeah? And what would that be?" Mina folded her arms and jutted her hip to the side. Though she knew it wasn't her, she'd certainly hoped they knew it was Damien. She watched as Damien got up from the bed and walked over to the window where he could see Molly and Penelope playing. Molly kept looking at the club house waiting for her friend to emerge. She was completely oblivious to the psychopath staring at her.

"You're friend's a great mom. I'd sure hate for that little girl to lose her mommy so young but, hey, you never know. Maybe she's still young enough to where she won't even remember her mommy. She won't even know that her Auntie was the one that got her killed."

"You wouldn't," Mina stepped towards the biker with concern. True, this guy couldn't hurt her, but her friend was another story, and this was something she didn't want to gamble with.

"I promise you, doll," Damien approached Mina and grabbed her face. His hands were callous and cold and she felt pain as he forcefully turned her head to face him. "All you gotta do is strut that fine pussy of yours into church tomorrow and tell 'em you're the one selling out the club."

"They'd kill me," Mina whispered as tears fell down her face. She trembled with fear as Damien chuckled.

"I know, but better you than her, right kiddo?" Damien nodded and let go of Mina's face before heading for the door. He placed his hand on the knob and turned to face her, "Oh and, uh, church is on for 9 am tomorrow...so you have until 10. Otherwise, your friend may have a little accident."

Damien went to leave once more, but turned to Mina and said, "And, if you tell anyone about this, I'll kill the little girl too. Got it?" Mina couldn't speak, just simply nodded before the biker left with a skip in his step. She fell to the ground and cried while she held her stinging face. The last 24 hours had been hell and it seemed to be getting a whole lot worse.


	15. Chapter 15

_**So, I'm thinking 2 more chapters? Should I write another? Gimme your feedback!**_

Chapter 15

Clay, Jax, Opie, Tig, and Juice were parked in an SUV at a vacant gas station across the way from where the two homes lay. Luckily for them, the Outlanders, probably thinking the Sons would never catch on or be destroyed before they found out the location, placed their kitchens right next to each other in a rural neighborhood on the outskirts of Charming.

It was after 10 when the first of the cooker's arrived; the last of them showing up around 10:30. The Sons knew the houses would be armed, and the guarding Outlanders were no match for the silencer-ridden guns of the Sons. Not leaving any room to ask questions, Clay gave Opie the order to flip the switch, which caused a duel explosion. Sitting in the shadows of the once thriving gas station, the boys stared at the fires like children at a fireworks display, complete with "ooo's" and "ahhs." The windows reflected the bright shades of yellows, oranges, and ambers which flowed into massive clouds of thick, gray ash. "So Goddamn beautiful," Tig announced to no one in particular. With a grin, Clay smiled and started the SUV taking the Sons and their victory back to the Teller-Morrow garage.

…

He was, of all things, reading when his phone, and the sound of Chibs', startled him. Damien wasn't a reader, but he needed something to focus on besides his possible impending doom. He didn't know why, but he could sense something wasn't right. Considering the President, VP, and Sgt at Arms were AWOL, he assumed the worst and worried. His head spun, his palms were sweaty, and he felt sick. These feelings only intensified when his pre-paid rang. Looking to the screen, he recognized the number and felt his meal from early approach the back of his throat. He'd only been scared of one man, ever, and here he was phoning him.

Frost's voice was raspy and blunt. "You stupid son of a bitch, do you know where your loyalties lie?"

Damien stared wide-eyed as Chibs' hung up his own phone. Smacking Damien's knee, he announced,

"Church in 15. Go tell Bobby."

…

"Lil Lisa Marie, you know you don't have to do this. You don't have to leave Charming." Bobby sat on the bed and messed with one of the loose strings coming off of the blanket. He suddenly looked up at Mina, who wasn't looking back at him for she was packing.

"I do, I-" Mina stopped herself mid-sentence. She wanted to tell Bobby so badly about what Damien had said; how he had threatened her friends' life, but she didn't want anymore bloodshed. Trying her best to remain calm and hold in her tears, Mina immediately looked down and tried to continue focusing on her packing.

"Mina, if I beat the hell out of Tig, I mean kick the fucking shit outta that hooked nosed, greasy fuck-would you stay? Please, please don't throw all of this away because of him."

"Bobby, if he can't trust me, how can I trust him? I get it-you're bikers. You drink and smoke and fuck and, maybe I'm the moron getting involved in the first place, but Goddammit, I'm not one of those fucking sluts that prance through this place to be pecked to pieces by fucks like Tig. I didn't pick up my life and move here for that purpose, and yet, here I am. So now I find myself feeling used and vulnerable-and I don't like being either."

"Baby girl, Tig could've went straight to Clay. If he would've told him before they had talked to Otto, what do you think would've happened? Instead, Tig found me, and he told me he loved you and that was AFTER I punched him to the ground." Mina stood there for a moment to take in what Bobby was saying to her, which is seemingly what everyone had been saying to her. Tig cared for her and she had cared for Tig, and perhaps all this nonsense could've been avoided had they been adults and discussed this with one another as opposed to blowing up in his face every chance she got. Like life, however, this was complicated and, much to her dismay, she seemingly caused it. Bobby's voice had broke her concentration.

"Mina, loyalties,...real ones...are either a rare thing or go to the highest payer. Shit, I can count the number of friends I have one hand."

Mina snorted, "Bullshit! You guys have chapters of brothers all over-"

"You don't get it. In this life, your friendships can be bought. I gotta live with my hand on my gun at all times, because there's a lot of fucking people I don't trust-be they brother or not. I trusted Heinz, I never ever felt sketchy around him. Same goes with some of the guys here, and you and Molly."

"So, you saying you trust Tig or you don't?"

"Tig is fucking crazy, I agree with you on that, and you know, I'd be lying if I said the thought of you two together didn't frighten and piss me off to no end," Mina had taken a seat on the bed next to Bobby. His hand covered hers almost entirely as it had always done, which brought Mina back to childhood. "You know, Mina, you're a lot like him. Not entirely mind you, and you're much prettier than he his, but, you know, you're safe with Tig. And as long as he's got you, you'll ground him, I think. So do I trust him? Yeah, and a helluva a lot more than any of the other guys here. Though, I must admit, I thought you were into the pretty boys. I figured I'd have to keep you away from Jax."

"Jax? Please, pretty boys went out with the Backstreet Boys."

"The what?"

"Nevermind." Mina leaned into Bobby's chest and hugged him as he placed his massive arms around her. He was right, she was safe. That was until she caught a glimpse of Damien standing in the doorway. She felt like she swallowed a softball as the lump in her throat began to swell. Her eyes widened as Bobby pulled way but before he could see her face, Damien spoke. "Hey, Uh, Juice said we got church as soon as the guys get back." Bobby nodded and patted Mina on the upper arm before leaving the room. As Bobby passed him, Damien stood in the doorway staring at Mina. "You tell them tonight." He smiled at her as Mina felt her knees buckle. He had already left before she crashed to the floor and sobbed.

This was it, she thought to herself. She composed herself long enough to pull out the mini pad of paper and a pen. She wrote out a last will and left it on top of her things. She couldn't help but feel in a haze-she didn't know who to believe and she didn't want to hurt anyone. She knew she needed to tell the Sons because she needed to protect her friends, but what if they took it out on Bobby?

She could hear the ruckus in the front part of the club house as the boys entered. She placed her hand on the paper one last time and waited a bit before making her announcement.

….

As Mina stood outside the door, she could hear the excitement of a job well done. She could hear Jax give praise to his best friend and Tig recalled how the events unfolded. She assumed Damien was waiting, as she couldn't hear his voice out of all of them. She was right. On the opposite side of the door in the room in question, Damien sat staring back and forth from the group to the door. His palms were sweating and his patience wore thin. He was about to speak when there was a knock at the door. "Listen!" Damien shouted, which cause the group to silence up quickly. The knock came again, and Damien grinned from ear to ear. Clay looked to Tig as he nodded towards the door. Following the silent commands, Tig rose from his seat, reached the door, and opened it to a familiar face.

"Yeah?"

"Um, hi."

"Hi." She noticed Tig was short with her, he had every right to be.

"I need to tell them something." Mina noticed Tig jut his hip out like a woman.

"Well, can I take a message?"

"No, I-" but Mina was interrupted by Clay's booming voice. "What does she want?" His voice caused Mina to cower, but Tig simply rolled his eyes before shutting them and answering, "She says she has something to say."

"Maybe we should hear what she has to say," Damien said, and was immediately shut down by the looks from Chibs and Happy. Damien shrugged as Clay told Tig to let her in and Damien became giddy like a school girl. Finally, he'd get out, and Frost wouldn't kill him.

Mina stepped in and swallowed hard as the guys starred at her in curiosity. Bobby looked confused and waited for Mina to speak. She saw Tig sit back down and moved her gave around the room. She felt so uncomfortable and fearful, so it was no wonder her body jumped when Clay asked, "well?"

"I, I know who the rat is." Her voice was quiet as a mouse, but they all heard her. Jax immediately looked to Clay and then back to Mina.

"Yeah? Who is it?" Clay and Damien both leaned in on the table waiting for Mina to answer. Bobby shook his head hoping she wouldn't say what he feared she was about to say.

"Me."

Damien sat back proudly in his seat as the group went into a tizzy. Bobby shouted, "NO," as Jax and Tig both turned to Clay to see his next move. Clay, who arguably had the best poker face imaginable, maintained his gaze at Mina and asked, "Why?"

She felt tears stream down her face as she began her bullshit story. "The Outlanders threatened my family back home...they, they have a chapter out there and they said if I didn't help-If I didn't push,...the tattoo shop was a botch drug deal. I didn't wanna hurt anyone, but, I-" Tears continued to fall down her face, but Mina stood with her head held high and her gaze locked with Clay. She watched him stand up and walk towards her. She could hear Damien at her side as he said, "Looks like it was the girl after all." His voice was syrupy and the very sound of it made Mina want to stab him repeatedly. But she did not give in and look; instead she stared Clay down as he approached her, gavel in hand.

He had finally reached her and spoke slowly. "So, you're the rat, huh?" Mina nodded as he continued, "You know what we do with rats, don't you?" Mina finally closed her eyes and nodded. "Then you know what's coming, don't you?" Clay had practically whispered this in her ear. She could feel the heat of his breath which only increased her fear. She heard a small chuckle escape him as he grinned.

….

Molly placed Penelope in the bed as she was asleep. She noticed the bag of Mina's things and a piece of paper with writing on top of it. Thinking she could help, for perhaps this was a to-do list, Molly picked it up and looked it over. "To Whom it May Concern," was how it started. Immediately, Molly wanted to put it away and forget she ever saw it, but something told her to keep reading.

"_To Whom it May Concern,_

_My name is Williamina "Mina" Iver, and here are my final wishes. _

_I do not have much, but I would hope that the things I do have could be sold and the funds be split between my two dearest friends, Robert Munson and Molly Oakwood. Whatever isn't sold, can be donated, but only after everyone has rummaged through it. _

_I know this is not typical of wills, but then again, this isn't a typical will. Anyway, I would hope that the following message be told to Alex Trager, otherwise known as Tig. _

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a bitch, and I'm sorry for not saying I love you enough. I ask you protect Molly and Penelope as you would have me. _

_I hear the voices of my friends in the other room, so my time grows short. The time spent her, albeit turbulent at times, was a happy time for me. And though I may disagree, it is clear it is my time. _

_Signed,_

_Williamina Ivers_

_06-20-2012"_

Molly looked up from her paper to the bed. She saw Penelope asleep and the pile of luggage and immediately ran out of the room.

…

The next thing she felt hurt, but not as much as she thought. As she lay on the ground, the sound of the gavel hitting Damien's face repeatedly sent a feeling of relief through her body. He knew, she thought, he knew it wasn't her-thank God. Tig and Bobby immediately swooped her upright and had turned to bring her out of the room when they ran directly into Molly.

"MINA!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, don't be jealous but I got to meet Theo and Tommy this past weekend. If you ever get the chance to meet them, DO IT! They were so nice! Tommy kissed the top of my head (swoon.) Tommy's a lot taller in person than I thought and Theo is shorter, but totally hot in person-Well, they both are! (Also, the girl who inspired "Molly" was with me so I've a picture of Molly and Chibs. XD)**

Molly grabbed her friend as tears streamed down her face. "Oh my God, oh my God."

"Tig, leave her with Bobby," Clay shouted from the chapel, and Tig reluctantly let her go. Bobby and Molly moved her to the couch as Bobby told Molly what had happened, albeit brief, in the chapel. "I hope they fucking kill that son of a bitch," Molly said finally seating herself next to her friend.

"That's the plan," Bobby said. "Mina, I'm gonna leave you with Molly. I gotta go back in there, ok?" Mina nodded and Bobby entered the chapel and closed the door behind him. Mina looked forward at nothing, but was a million miles away in her head. Molly noticed. She was about to ask if she was alright, but stopped herself. Of course she wasn't alright. As her mind raced, Mina spoke, "I just wanna go to sleep. Seriously, fall asleep and have all this shit solved, or wake up like it never happened."

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Molly sighed and stared down at her chipped nails. Mina bit the side of her cheek and exhaled loudly. Molly reached into her pocket and pulled out the paper Mina had left on her bag-her faux will. "So, can I throw this out?" Mina glanced at the paper before looking forward again. She didn't answer so Molly pulled out her lighter and lit it on fire. She and Mina watched it burn for a second before throwing it into the ashtray before them on the coffee table. Mina sniffled a bit and wiped the tear from her cheek. Instead of saying anything, Molly pulled her friend in for a hug and Mina rested her head on Molly's shoulder.

The door to the chapel opened and Tig stepped out motioning to Mina. "We need to talk to her for a second." Molly nodded and Tig walked over, helped her up, and brought her into the chapel. When Mina's eyes caught sight of Damien's body in the chair, she felt her stomach drop again but she couldn't look away from it. It was like a train wreck, and Clay's gavel did a number on him. As she stared at the crumpled body before her, a wave of anger rose throughout her body. Her cheeks flushed red and as her fists balled up, she heard Tig in her ear. "Calm down, it'll be alright." She released the tension in her fists, but she still glowed a deep crimson as she waited for Clay to speak.

"Now that we've had time to calm down, tell me what happened." Mina stared at Clay and suddenly felt Tig's hands on her shoulders. She saw Bobby sit up straighter in her peripheral vision when he did this, but Mina didn't flinch. She spoke to the group through her teeth.

"He came to me."

"Who?"

"'The fuck you think?"

"Watch it, bitch." Bobby jerked his head to Clay and back at Mina. He had a look on his face that begged Mina to back down. Tig's hands squeezed her arms to indicate her to keep talking.

"Damien. He walked in last night and told me he planted drugs in my purse in the hopes you would find them and think I was a spy or something. He said that if I didn't tell you guys about it tomorrow he was going to kill everyone."

"And you believed him?"

"Of course I fucking believed him. Unlike you, I don't get threatened daily, nor am one to simply take it lightly."

"Bobby, I'm gonna say this one more time-put your fucking niece in her place or I will." Clay's words felt like a slap and she looked down to the ground. Tig let go of her and went to sit back at his place at the table. When she looked up, her eye's met Bobby's. She could see that his gaze now pleaded with her to back down, so she followed.

"Well, he's not your problem anymore. He's ours. Also, if you're gonna be around here in the future, and you get threatened again, you better fucking tell someone." Clay waved his hand for her to leave but spoke up again causing her to stop in her tracks. "And, if you ever get short with me again, I'll fuck you up. Trust me, I never make threats, only promises, little girl." Mina looked away from the group back and Damien.

She didn't know what happened next but something in her snapped. Out of nowhere, Mina kicked Damien's upright body square in the chest causing his body to fall to the floor. The group stood and Clay bellowed "GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Mina let herself out and walked out into the parking lot of the garage. She reached the middle of the lot when she heard her name being called.

"WHAT?" Mina shouted.

Before he could reach her, gunshots rang out from the street towards the garage. "GET DOWN!" Tig shouted to Mina who followed his orders. He finally reached her and threw his body on top of hers. She listened as the others shouted from around them. The shots lasted a few seconds and were gone. Tig laid onto of Mina for a moment before whispering to Mina, "Are you shot?" She lay for a moment assessing whether or not she had felt any pain. "No. I'm okay. Are you shot?" Tig shook his head and looked towards the street.

Tig stood up slowly before helping Mina get up. He pushed her back towards the inside of the clubhouse. When they got in, the place was in a state of panic. Mina, catching sight of Chibs, broke from Tig's grasp and ran to him. Unable to find Molly, she began to panic herself. "IS SHE OKAY? WHERE'S PENELOPE?"

"They're both fine, jus' in shock. You alrigh'?"

"Fine. I'm fine, where are they?"

"In back." Chibs pointed to the back of the clubhouse. Just then, more women and children piled into the clubhouse. Tara arrived in time and was told that Juice had been shot in the leg. Jax pointed her to the chapel and she made her way through the chaos. When Mina had finally reached the back room, she saw Molly holding onto Penelope and rocking her back and forth in her arms on the floor. Molly looked up with fear in her eyes. When she saw Mina she extended her hand and motioned for her to join them. The three girls sat and waited. Their silence was interupted when they heard Clay's voice echo throughout the halls. "Let's GO!"

Mina and Molly heard the sounds of the engines rev to life from the parking lot and said a silent prayer. They knew a war had begun and they had hoped they, and their men, would come out of it alive.

….

Clay, Jax, Tig, Bobby and Chibs arrived at the warehouse first before Opie pulled up in the truck with Damien propped up in the passenger seat. Frost had been called and agreed to meet them at the warehouse. They only had to wait a few moments before a black BMW pulled up the gravel path to where they stood. A stocky man got out of the driver seat first and walked to the back of the car. When he opened the door, a tall man stepped out. He adjusted his suit coat when he was out of the car and slowly approached the group.

"Hello Clay." He was smug, and spoke slowly like he were teaching the Alphabet to school children. Clay sensed it and moved forward. As he did, the driver reached for a gun, triggering the Sons to do the same. "Back off, Pudgy," said Chibs causing Frost to throw up his hands. "Whoa," said Frost, "now, let's not get trigger happy. We're here to talk. No guns, we said."

"Stand down, guns on the ground" Clay ordered. The Sons and driver all put their weapons on the ground. "Precautions, Frost, you understand," Clay said with a crooked smile. Frost chuckled before nodding his head.

"Yes, well. There's a matter that needs to be discussed. I believe you have something that belongs to me?"

"What about the rally? You calling it off?"

"I said I would, if it was a fair trade. I'm a man of my word. Now, where's Omen?" Clay nodded and motioned for Opie to bring out Damien. He was broken and bloody and had a large piece of duct tape covering his mouth. Opie dropped him and he fell to his knees. Frost looked at him and tisked moving his gaze back to Clay. "You didn't play very nicely with him, now did you?" Damien looked from Clay to Frost. He was shaking but found he couldn't move from his spot.

"We don't play well with others that mean to cause us harm."

"Shame. I liked him, but he's damaged goods." Just then, Frost pulled out a gun from his coat and shot Damien in the head. This caused the others moved to the ground for their guns, but Frost shouted again. "NO! Clay tell your boys to leave 'em!"

"Leave your guns, boys. I got this."

"You see that fellas? Damaged goods. In this game, there's no room for weak opponents, only the strong shall survive!" Frost laughed as he walked closer to Clay until he was right up in his face. "Damaged goods, Clay. That's what you and your stupid fucking club have become. And just like that piece of shit there, I intend to take all of you out."

Just then, Clay pulled out his gun and pointed it at Frost, who backed up and mimicked his gesture. "Whoa! Ha! Clay! Look at you, with you big ole gun. You can't even get the Goddamn thing up to point at me let alone fucking shoot me. Damaged goods."

Clay cocked the gun and raised it a bit higher at Frost who laughed at his effort. "I have to wonder how much longer before your hands completely give out and you eventually won't be able to hold your dick to piss let alone take out the competition. You really wanna be around for that Clay?" Clay's hand shook as he let his arm fall. This cause Frost to smile. "That's what I thought." Frost cocked his gun at Clay.

The next few seconds were a bit of a blur. There was a wide array of bullets but the pattern went as follows, Frost cocked his gun, Tig shot Frost's driver who managed to shoot his gun but hit no particular target. Frost shot at Tig before being shot in the chest by Clay. When the bullets stopped and the smoke cleared, the driver was dead. Clay walked over the Frost who was laying on the gravel by the car gasping for air. Frost laughed in between his obscenities as Clay bent over to look at him. "Charming is MINE." He spit at Frost before standing up and managing to put another bullet in his skull.

He was enjoying his moment of triumph before he was interrupted by Jax shouting-

"TIG'S BEEN SHOT!"


	17. Chapter 17

She hated hospitals.

This wasn't because she had experienced some form of trauma or anything; Rather, she had worked for St. Francis 6 years before leaving to work as a tattoo artist full time. While employed, she had worked a wide array of menial jobs from registration to billing. Everyday she found herself miserable and depressed. Rude patients and ignorant administration can wear on a person's self esteem very quickly. She knew how corrupt her organization was-almost as much if not more than your stereotypical corporations-whilst working under the guise of a religious establishment. This would explain why, as she approached the automatic set of doors, she felt a wave of anxiety wash through her body. She shook her hands violently as she walked through in the hopes it would alleviate the jitters-this only helped a bit.

As she approached the counter, she caught sight of the receptionist. She had to be about 19 with her bleach blonde hair tied into a very tight pony tail that nested on top of her crown. Unlike her last place of employment, the receptionists here were dressed head to toe in lavender scrubs. (Normally, hospitals like to color coat scrubs to certain departments-example, green scrubs are worn by surgeons, etc.) She had her head immersed in a cardiology textbook when Mina finally reached the desk. Grinning from ear to ear, she spoke with a cheery tone, "Welcome to St Francis, can I help you?" Mina remembered when she too was chipper and bright at her post at the many front desks of the hospital departments.

She'll find out, Mina thought to herself.

"Yes, I'm here to see Jimmy McQueen? I'm his wife, Liza?"

She understood why they had put Tig in the hospital under the false identity, but it was still weird to say. Not too mention the whole "wife" thing. But, whatever, she handed over her fake id to receive the visitors pass and took the elevator up to the third floor. As the elevator door opened, she stepped out and looked down at the green card again. 312 was the room number, and an area code within the Chicagoland area. She looked back up at the board in front of her and read "308-314" and an arrow pointing to her right. Walking through the halls, she began to miss her family back in Chicago. As she wondered about her parents and their well-being, she saw Bobby slouched outside of the room at the end of the hall. The closer she got, she could see him trying diligently to complete the crossword puzzle. Wearing the same pair of faded blues and gray shirt, Bobby left his cut draped on the arm of the chair. She had to crack a smile as he squinted over the spectacles that rested on the bridge of his nose.

He looked up and went to stand, but Mina waved for him to stay seated. Instead, she bent down and kissed his cheek. "He hasn't woke up yet," Bobby spoke in a quieted tone.

Mina felt her nerves go on high alert as she looked through the window at Tig. "Well, is he okay?"

"Oh, n-baby girl, he's fine. They just got him on heavy pain meds, so he's been asleep most of the time. Well, at least the whole time I've been here. I'm sure if he got up and saw me doing this he'd give me shit." Bobby laughed which lifted Mina's spirits a bit. "Can I go in?" Bobby nodded and Mina walked in.

She hadn't expected the room to smell like flowers, but the smell of lilies and roses permeated the room. Gemma, she thought. Here's this big, bad biker with a pretty bouquet of-ooo, Mina thought to herself-orange flowers. She heard the faint sounds of narration on the TV and when she turned to look, she saw a program on gangland violence. "How appropriate," she thought as she turned the TV off.

She waited for a moment to see if maybe Tig would protest, but he remained asleep. Mina placed the remote back on the side table next to Tig's bed and search the room for a chair. The over padded recliner at the opposite end of the room was a lot heavier than she had hoped, so she tried not to make too much noise as she pushed it next to Tig's bed. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she sat in it and listened to the monitors beep.

As she looked at him lying asleep in the hospital bed, she felt her eyes well up. She reached her hand out to touch his face or even run her hand through the tangled curls but she couldn't do it.

She tried to speak, but the words wouldn't leave her mouth. The pictures of Heinz laying in a hospital bed flooded back into her mind. She never wanted this for herself-perhaps that is why she had been acting the way she did. She had thought a lot about Heinz lately and about how much his death affected his family, his club, and especially her aunt. She remembered what a hard-ass her aunt had been, a very strong and confident woman. Gemma was a lot like her-queen bee in this hive of renegade killer bees.

After Heinz passed, Mina remembered watching her Aunt slowly decline until her own death. The parallels between her and Tig, in hindsight, scared her because she had seen it with Heinz and her Aunt. Not to mention the fact that their "relationship" as it were was being played in fast-forward given the circumstances. She had to consider whether he was worth it all. Was she willing to stay? Was she willing to overlook all the inevitable that came with Tig? The women, the rides, the gun running, the murder, the booze, the drugs,...all of it? She saw what it did to her aunt, and she saw what it's done to Gemma. As her thoughts raced, she put her hand next to Tig's on the bed, trying not to touch him.

She could leave right now, she thought. Bobby would understand, and hell, Tig would probably forget about her as soon as she hit the plane en route back to Chicago. She could go back to where it was safe and comfortable. She and Molly,...Molly. She remembered how happy she was here in Charming with Chibs. He was good to her and _for _her. She thought of Penelope and how she adored Chibs. If Mina left, she'd have forced Molly to come and Molly would never let her live that down. She couldn't do that to her friend.

Mina thought about how close she had become to Chibs as well as some of the other guys. She was so happy to be around Uncle Bobby again. She remembered him twirling her around as a little girl and seeing him again that first time she came to Charming. Then her thoughts came back to Tig. Staying here could be bad, but to leave would be far worse.

Was he worth it?

She let her head fall as she began to sob to herself. As she wept, she felt a hand close on top of hers. It almost felt foreign without the heavy rings but she knew it was him. Looking up, she watched Tig's hand squeeze hers. Her gaze traveled from his hand to his face and she watched him open his eyes to see her. His eyes were a deep blue and intense, not groggy as she would've expected. Mina pulled his hand towards her lips and she gave it a gentle kiss before whispering, "You're worth it. You're worth it."

She looked back up to him and saw his eyes water. Using what little strength he had, Tig pulled Mina up from her chair and pulled her to him. "I'm so sorry baby," she wept as she lay on his chest. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm here." Tig kissed her on top of her head as she continued to weep on his chest. He shushed her and pet her head.

…

Bobby stood up and saw Mina with her head on Tig's chest. He watched as Tig pet her head and knew she had decided to stay. With a smile, Bobby sat back down and tried to remember the four letter word for defecate for 42 across.


	18. Chapter 18

**So, I'm trying to figure out whether I should throw this into a season or if I should continue to create scenarios...My feelings think that, should I begin writing this where the events intwine with a season, it would be season 4, but I'm on the fence about it. HELP! All thoughts are appreciated! Otherwise, enjoy the fluff and, as always, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Also, you may notice that I have gone back and actually revised chapters. Some of them have a bit more detail so they flow better but mainly,my spelling mistakes are killing me. :) So, I apologize. **

He tried as hard as he could to knock on the door in a gentile manner, but there was no use. As Bobby opened the beige metal door, both Mina and Tig looked up in his direction. Tig squinted his eyes at Bobby, but not because of strained vision. "You ruined to moment," his eyes said, but Bobby bypassed Tig's glance completely. Holding the prepaid out to her, Bobby announced that Gemma was on the phone for Mina. Mina squeezed Tig's hand before leaving his side to take the prepaid. What the hell could Gemma be calling for, she thought and the look she gave Bobby asked the same question. He picked up upon that and shrugged his shoulders before mouthing, "dunno."

"Hello?"

"Baby girl?" Mina could hear bags shuffling over the phone. Gemma was a natural born to multitask, so it came as no surprise that she could hold multiple groceries bags, a cell phone, and car keys with ease. As she opened the car door, it chimed letting Mina know that she was clearly out and about.

"Hey, Gemma."

"Is he awake, yet?" Mina turned to look at Tig who was ordering Bobby to remove the flowers. "Jesus Christ, Gemma," Tig sighed angrily. "Bobby-get this shit ou-ow." Tig swung his arm forward to give Bobby a visual-bad idea considering the pain gradually returning to his torso. He let out a gasp before falling back into his spot in bed. Mina took a step forward but Tig threw his hand out and shook it. "Bobby-get it out now." Turning back around, Mina told Gemma, "He's fine. Irritable as ever."

"Good, that means I can steal you for the moment. I got a surprise for you."

"Uhm,...okay." Mina was taken aback from Gemma's statement. What did that mean, _surprise_. Gemma could sense the tone of confusion in her voice as well, which made her chuckle to herself.

"Well, don't sound too depressed at the idea. It's a good surprise, I promise." Mina became even more intrigued and even more scared at what the possible outcome could be. Before she could continue saying anything, Gemma added, "Look, I'm going to stop by the clubhouse to pick up Molly and Penelope. We will meet you at Jax's house. Bobby has the address so whenever you can get away-the sooner the better." Mina managed to get out an "ok" before she heard the dial tone.

Flipping the phone shut, she handed back to Bobby. "She said we have to go to Jax house?" Bobby, who had the best poker face next to her uncle, shook his head. "Huh. Yeah, as soon as Juice get's here, I'll take you over there." Mina didn't know if she had completely lost it but she could have swore she saw Bobby grin as he turned to leave the room. She could sense that, whatever was about to go down, he had a part in it. "Bobby, what's going on?" Bobby stopped as the grin returned to his face. He had been planning this since before she had even arrived but with everything up in the air, he wasn't sure the project would have ever been completed. Well, that's not true. It would've been completed; she just wouldn't be the one enjoying it.

"Gemma would cook my dick like a hot dog if I told you and, sorry for being so blunt, I have a literal and emotional attachment to that appendage." Mina shook her head, "Aw, Bobby, gross."

"I know, I know, what do you guys call it now, TMI?"

"No, it's called fucking gross Bobby, now OUT!" Tig interrupted their conversation from his hospital bed. The two turned to look at Tig who had managed to find the button that lifted the head rest portion of the bed a few degrees forward. He wasn't sitting up completely, but enough to get a better view, or earshot, of the conversation between the two. "GO!" Bobby threw up his hands in defeat and walked out. "Now, where were we?" Tig's voice went from angry rasp to velvet. Tig patted the side of the bed and sent a puppy dog glance her way. Mina smiled and walked over to the bed.

"You think that shot would've rattled something to make you just a bit nicer to Bobby?" She sat on the mattress next to Tig trying not to kink any of the cords hooked up to him. "It hit my belly, not my head, kid."

Circling his arms around her torso, Tig pulled her close to the point she had her head resting under his chin. Silence. Tig felt weird when things were too quiet but, he had to admit, having Mina next to him made it a bit more bearable.

…

"_Get her out of here." Clay's voice sounded different, slower. _

_Tig turned his gaze from Clay to Mina, but Mina had vanished. He heard Molly shout her name as the sound of commotion rang through the main room of the clubhouse. Tig left his president to run after her. He didn't know what she was completely capable of but he didn't want her to do anything stupid either. Considering how she had just kicked the rat square in the chest, maybe she'd be stupid, like him. Maybe she'd go round punching things, like he did. Then she'd ruin her hands._

_Yeah, he thought, that'd be great-her livelihood shot down the tubes. Then she'd probably leave and never come back. Ever. _

_When he reached the door, a feeling of deja vu fell over Tig. His eyes widened and he began to hear a dull ringing in his ears to the point where all other sounds ceased. He remembered this-had lived it before. As he watched Mina stomp across TM to her car, he shouted her name. _

"_WHAT?" she shouted back. Just as Clay's had been, her speech was long and drawn out. _

_Then the shots rang out through the parking lot."GET DOWN," Tig shouted as he watched the car pull up. He watched the gunman slowly pulled out his gun and pull the trigger; he watched helplessly as Mina body jolted towards him with every entering bullet._

_Last time, Tig was able to get the her, he was able to protect her with his body. This time, she had been shot. Tig started calling out to her, but, this time, no sound left his lips. No matter how hard he shouted and the strain he felt on his vocal chords, his shouts came out in whispers. He felt himself become hysterical. His temples began to throb as the ringing in his ears became louder. Tig could feel his knees buckle so he grabbed the door frame to hold himself up. He knew he had to move to her. He had to be the one to catch her as she fell to the ground. But when he tried to move, he felt as though he were stuck in quicksand. Each step moving him further and further away from her. _

_As this continued, shots of Mina's lifeless face shot into his mind in quick flashes-like those from a camera bulb, quick and rapid. The blood pool around her grew and images of the two of them together raced through his mind. Her laugh, her smell, her eyes, the way he held her after he had saved her at the tattoo shop, the way she clung to him in bed- All of this would be gone,...was gone._

_Tig could hear his own voice, which now seemed foreign, pleading for her to be alright, apologizing for not being there, for not being fast enough. He watched as the blood soaked into her clothes turning her into a deep crimson. He feel to his knees and cried out. He screamed her name over and over only to be drowned out by the ringing in his ears._

_Tig woke up in the hospital room that night screaming bloody murder. When his eyes shot open, he didn't register where he was, when it was, only that he needed to see her. Tig needed to know that Mina had been alright. _

_As he continued screaming, a pain flooded his abdomen. He could feel his stomach grow damp and the smell of blood flood his nostrils. He didn't care, though, not when was so determined to get to her. Looking to his arms, he could see the number of IV's streaming to their hosts stations surrounding his bed. Naturally, Tig began ripping them out all the while ignoring the growing number of hospital personnel entering his room. Two of the biggest male nurses Tig had seen entered the room and immediately tried to restrain him; he still managed to bite the nurse to his left and drawing blood. With his left hand now free, Tig grabbed one of the IV's from his right arm and was able to jab it into the male nurse's neck on his right. As that nurse back away, Tig assumed he was free._

_What he hadn't taken into account was the little nurse with the sedative that had just pumped it into the IV in his leg. The right hook from the male nurse whom he had bit only moments prior kinda shocked him too. _

…

"I have to go," she announced as she sat up from the bed, "Gemma said something about a surprise?" Mina used an inflection on the last bit to see if maybe Tig knew and/or was willing to spill what he knew. His brow furrowed, and much to her disappointment, he shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, maybe she got you a puppy."

"Ha, ha," she said. Tig still had her fingers entwined with his. After all he'd been through, dream or no dream, losing her felt real. Now that she was here, and he didn't want to let her go. But he knew that, if he did not, Gemma would make his life miserable-or kill him. Whichever seemingly was more convenient for her.

And,If this hush hush _surprise_ was what he was thinking it was, he knew he needed to let her go. Pulling her hand to his lips, he kissed her hand. "Go. I'll be alright."

"Yeah? You're not gonna bite or stab any of the nurses?" He thought he dreamed that. Well, _hoped_ he had dreamed it. He'd hear it from Clay, most definitely. Not too mention, all the paperwork bullshit-it was all nonsense he didn't want to think about right now. All he wanted was a cigarette, or at the very least, solid food. Tig rolled his eyes and groaned. "Goddammit."

"Yeah, Tara had a lot of shit to clean up with that one. You can thank her later." Mina got up and pushed the chair she'd moved earlier back into it's original spot. Tig admired her ass as she reached down to pick up her purse. She heard him whistle. "God, I've missed you."

"Me, or these?" Mina turned to face Tig and pulled down the front of her already low cut top. It was completely worth it to see Tig's eyes practically pop out of his head. Unfortunately, he only had a brief moment to enjoy, because as soon as he got a glimpse of nipple, the door to his room swung open and Bobby and Juice walked in.

"WHOA!" Bobby shouted as he shied his face behind Juice, who stood there with his mouth agape. Mina flushed red as she adjusted her shirt. True, they hadn't seen anything, only Tig had that pleasure, but it still embarrassed Mina to no end. She finally turned to face Juice and smiled slightly. Tig thought all of this was hilarious, especially when Mina walked past Juice and dragged Bobby from the room by his ear like a toddler in trouble.

"Well, have you been breasting-resting ok?" Juice stuttered his speech a bit causing Tig to stare daggers into him. "If your member so much as pokes it's curious point out at Mina, I'll fuck your shit up so bad your chorizo will be turned to guacamole." Tig raises eyebrows at Juice to signify, "got it?" He did. Juice's eyes flashed and he wordlessly nodded his head. Tig knew he'd never have to worry about Juice and his gal, he just loved to bust balls.

"Good. Now, go get me a fucking cheeseburger. I'm starving."

…

They spoke very little during the car ride from the hospital. A quick, "I'm sorry"-"It's cool," dialogue passed between Mina and her surrogate uncle, but that had been it. This gave Mina more time to take in her surroundings as they drove to Jax's house. She knew the town had been small, but she had rarely ventured out past the shop or the garage/clubhouse. The main street reminded her of when she'd visit her grandparents in Indiana. They lived about 100 miles from Chicago so everything they needed was all located on what her grandpa called "The Strip." Behind the strip laid single, 2-3 bedroom slab homes in a variety of pastel colors with white shutters. While the uniformity was apparent, there were no pastels or deteriorating lawn jockeys in sight and Mina couldn't have been more grateful.

When the two had finally arrived, Gemma had been standing in the driveway next to a black SUV waiting patiently. Molly, who had been on he front porch talking to Tara, stood up to greet her friend. Swooping Penelope up in an embrace, Mina approached Gemma, who greeted her with a kiss on each cheek.

"Hey, Gem."

"Hey yourself." Gemma greeted back before she and Bobby repeated the welcome gesture. "What are we doing here? Is everything ok?" Mina looked to Molly for answers but she shrugged her shoulders. "Gemma wouldn't tell me anything except 'Grab your kid, let's go.' I tried to get her to talk too." Molly had become fond of Gemma and Gemma liked how Chibs attitude had changed around the clubhouse. Still no nonsense from the biker, but whenever he saw Molly and her little one, the Scot lit up. Considering how nasty things had been with he and Fiona, Gemma welcomed her.

Clearing her throat, Gemma pointed her gaze towards the property next door. The two girls turned to look and noticed the "Better Homes Reality Co." sign with a giant "SOLD" sticker across the front of it. Mina squinted just to make sure she had seen this right. The two looked back at one another before looking back towards Gemma. They were met with Bobby smiling from ear to ear and holding out a set of keys. "A house?!" Funny how the two were not related, yet were close enough as to say the same thing at the same time.

"Compliments of the club." Gemma said with a smirk. "Mostly me, though," Bobby quipped. Gemma grabbed the keys from his hand and walked next door, the rest of the group quickly in tow. The two girls wanted to scream. A house, Molly thought, a proper home for my daughter,...for me.

Until Molly was about 18 or so, she had lived with her parents. Her home life had gotten so bad that Molly ran away the first chance she got. Sleeping around on friends sofa's was fine for a while, but grew tiresome. She wanted more, she wanted a family of her own-a safe haven where she'd no longer have to endure the emotional abuse or worry about where she was going to sleep from night to night. Naturally, when she met Penelope's father, Mick, she was hooked immediately. The two fell in love and he promised her the world. This was, until, she became pregnant with Penelope.

He seemed fine at first, then distant, then no longer around at all, which damn near killed her. Unable to go anywhere else, she was forced to move back in with her father, which is where all her stuff was currently. Her stuff, she thought. All of her clothes, her mementos, Penelope's baby things-they were still back at her house. She'd have to work up enough money to fly back and retrieve what she could, if it wasn't tossed already by her own dead beat father.

When the two girls entered the house, their jaw's nearly dropped to the floor. The place was beautiful, not to mention fully furnished. All hardwood floors and stainless steel appliances. The place reeked of Gemma's touches-vintage crosses and motorcycle art in a palette of browns, golds, and creams. "This is ours," was all Molly could get out. "Yea. Bobby owns it so, all the finance shit can be discussed with him. Mina's room is upstairs, Molly, yours is back there and Penelope's is across the hall." As Gemma and Bobby walked forward, Mina placed Penelope on the ground and stood by her best friend.

"I don't wanna move," Mina whispered so only Molly would hear.

"I don't wanna believe it." Molly replied.

"Lil Lisa Marie, I've been planning this since before you came out here. You think I was gonna let you stay above that shop out here? Heinz'd kill me. Besides, think of it as a graduation, birthday, welcome present from all of us." Bobby smiled. Mina could feel her stomach swell with butterflies as she embraced Bobby. There were no words, just complete and utter joy. As she continued to hug Bobby, she cried. "Thank you Bobby."

"Well, I hope you don't mind, I color schemed your rooms. It's a habit, I can't help it. There's food in the fridge and Bobby's got something else for Mina, I think." Gemma looked to Bobby who winked at her. Mina gave Gemma a hug to show her appreciation and was welcomed with open arms. "I got one more thing lil Lisa Marie. Gemma, you show Molly and Penelope around?" Gemma nodded. "Come baby girl," she said holding out her hand to little Penelope. Molly had to admit, she too had been a bit teary eyed over the whole deal.

…

"Last step," Bobby announced as he held Mina's hand. Grateful to feel the solid ground-walking down the stairs with your eyes close is quite nerve racking- Mina kept her eyes closed awaiting further instructions. "Can I please open my eyes now?" she pleaded. Bobby turned the basement lights on causing a faint fluorescent glow through her eyelids. "Yes, open your eyes."

The sight would make any tattoo artist jealous beyond belief. The floor was a black and white checker board surrounded by lavender walls and black trim. Against the back wall was a masterpiece of pine cabinetry that sectioned out two work stations, separated only by the rather large television in the middle. The shelf under the television held an array of huge apothecary jars with grommets, rubber bands, and ink caps of all sizes. The counter top held what Mina thought to be every tattoo ink color imaginable, neatly separated into plastic containers by their color-the greens, the blues, the violets, the reds, etc. In front of the counters where two chairs with lamps and stools; this workspace could accommodate two artists at a time.

"Bobby, I-" Mina took a step forward to take in her surroundings. This was beautiful and the icing on the cake came in the form of the large Reaper staring at her from across the room. "You did all this?"

"Not all of it. Your boy helped-took a lot of Johnny Boy's shit-not like he's gonna need it." Bobby chuckled but then remembered about her last experience in the tattoo shop. Hoping not to have struck a nerve, he leaned forward to look at her face. Judging on her smile, she was over it. "No, guess not," she said walking over to the cabinets. She took the time to open each one carefully. One cabinet held a dvd player and cable box for the television. Underneath the cabinets were more supplies of needles for lining and shading, along with other medical supplies, tape, green soap, etc.

"When you say my boy?" Mina's eyebrow raised as she pulled out a small native American doll from the cabinet.

"I mean, Tig. We, uh, had some business with some Indians and he must've grabbed it as a souvenir, for good luck of something. Don't ask me when he had the  
time to do any of this, but he's the only other person who had a key." Mina put the doll back in her spot before shutting the cabinet and turning to Bobby. "This is incredible, absolutely stunning."

"So, you like it. We did good?" Bobby never needed reassurance, but he really wanted her to stick around. She wasn't his actual niece, but she was damn near close. Her warm smile and embraced had sealed the deal.


	19. Chapter 19

**SORRY! I know, it's been forever. FORGIVE! Anyway, Enjoy and Review and all that fun stuff. **

Things seemed to be looking up for the club over the last couple days. The girls had managed to settle nicely into their new home, though Molly would be headed back to Hohman to grab her and Penelope's things; Tig was released from the hospital, and it seemed the Outlanders were completely wiped from everyone's memories like a bad night.

Currently, Mina sat at the kitchen table with a fresh cup of coffee and a lit cigarette-the breakfast of champions. The morning had been quiet until she overheard a rather stern Scotsman lay into her friend. "Mol', you're no' goin' back there without me. I talked t' Clay and he's alrigh' with me being gone for a few days."

"Chibs, you don't understand. It's not that I wouldn't love for you to come with, it just seems completely unnecessary. The club needs you here. Penelope and I will be fine. I can handle my parents and her father and I'll be back before you know it, ok?"

"I don't think you're hearin' me, woman. I said Am Goin', and tha's tha." Molly sighed as the two entered the kitchen. "Mina, would you-"

"Nope. I'm not triangulating into your tiff. Besides, I think it's a good idea he comes. Can you imagine Mick's face?" Mina chuckled to herself. Not as if Mick would show up anyway; even when they lived in the area he rarely saw Molly or Penelope. She played with the image of Mick hiding behind his mommy as this giant biker poked him saying, "This is MY woman now, bitch!" Course, Chibs would never say it, not like that but it was a fun visual. Molly rolled her eyes and sighed as Chibs smiled and winked at Mina.

"Wow, et tu, Mina? Fine. FINE! Come, what do I care?"

"Thanx, love," he said as he kissed her forehead and pinched her ass. Molly giggled as Mina made a gag noise in jest. "Tig been by yet?"

"No, Mina told him to wait until tomorrow when we leave. Apparently, the sex-capades will be practicing here." Molly felt that was a worthy enough jab back for the betrayal and Chibs laugh simply added to the mix. Taking the last drag, Mina put out her cigarette and stood up to refill her coffee. "Oh Ha fucking Ha, just for that...ALL up in your bed."

"Guess you didn't tell her about us in her bed, yet?" Chibs spoke completely dead-pan which made Molly laugh hysterically.

"Fuck you, guys." Mina said as she walked past the two to make her way to the basement.

"Was tha' a command, darlin?" Chibs smiled. Mina stopped at the doorway and turned long enough to see his metal capped tooth. Chibs pushed his pelvis into Molly causing her to laugh uproariously. Mina rolled her eyes and continued downstairs to her shop where she could still hear their laughter.

"Wha' time do we leave again?" Chibs said as he moved from Molly to the coffee pot. Molly, who had made her way to clean the little dishes in the sink, nodded. "I don't know. I didn't buy plane tickets yet, so-"

"Cannae take a plane. We'd have t'drive." Chibs took a swig of his coffee and swallowed before inhaling loudly. The coffee was still fresh so it was still pretty hot. Molly thought for a moment. She hadn't taken into consideration the status of her man and the law. "Well," she said placing a coffee mug on the drying rack, she turned to face him. "I suppose I'll have to rent a truck. I can put it in my name."

"Nah, I'll see if Clay can get us a truck or SUV. We can take turns driving and such. We keep driving non-stop, we should be there in less than two days. Tha' alrigh'?" Molly shook her head.

"Just let me check and see how much money I have for gas-" Molly went to grab her laptop so she could check her bank but she was stopped when the Scot grabbed her arm. Pulling her toward him, he smiled down at her. "Don' worry, darlin. You just pack you and wee one's things and I'll pick you two ladies up tonight. Sooner we get this over with, the better." All Molly could do was stare at him. She could feel her eyes well up a bit but she wouldn't cry in front of him. When she thought she felt a tear escape, she looked down but Chibs had her chin in his hands faster than she'd realized. Molly felt his calloused thumb graze the moisture from her cheek as the Scotsman stared back at her intensely. "Mol', we will get through this."

"It's not just that, Chibs. It's," she let out a sigh as she pulled herself away from his grasp. As she moved to sit at the table, she knew what she wanted to ask. All of her other relationships started out this way-she knew the signs as well as she knew all the words to her favorite movie. In the beginning, it's always wonderful; butterflies, chivalry, hope and then, eventually, it'd fizzle into bitterness or jealousy or, in the last instance, nothing at all.

She wanted to shake Chibs and ask why. Why did he want _her_? When was he going to give up on them? On her? Eventually, would he just see her as a burden? Sure, he's all nice now, but what exactly did he want with her? What were his intentions? She loved Chibs, this she couldn't deny. He was much older than any of her other boyfriends, and he was wonderful to Penelope. Matter of fact, the whole club was great with Penelope.

She didn't want to think about the end of their relationship in the early stages but, as she had experienced more often than not, everything could be great one day and the next, you're dumped. Molly chuckled when she thought to herself, "Ain't nobody got time for that."

"Molly, are you alrigh'?" Molly broke from her train of thought and saw Chibs kneeling down to her.

"Sorry, ha, it's,..it's nothing. I'm fine. Just lost in thought. Lot to do before we leave." She let out a dry laugh which furrowed Chibs brow. "I don' think you are, but I won' push you. I gotta go to the shop, so I'll leave you to it." He kissed Molly on the top of her head. "I'll call you, ya?" Molly grinned and nodded yes before Chibs left. Please, she said a silent prayer to whatever deity would hear, please let this one work.

….

She couldn't decide if it was the humming of the machine itself or if Seven Samurai-a personal favorite-had put Bobby to sleep during his touch up but she was losing her patience. She'd been at this for the last hour and a half and desperately craved nicotine. She removed her foot from the pedal and placed her machine onto the counter top beside her. Spraying some of the green soap-water mixture onto a paper towel, she wiped clean the area she'd been working on thinking maybe the sudden cool feeling of the cleaner would wake Bobby. He didn't budge, so she figured she'd be alright to sneak out.

When she walked up the stairs, she noticed a note on the table from Molly saying her and Penelope had some last minute errands to run before they left. Mina placed the paper back on the table and glanced over at the coffee pot hoping for a little bit to be left, but she was left with an empty pot. She opted for water and walked back towards the basement to the back porch. She stopped for a moment to admire the porch. She and Gemma had purchased some furniture, but the girls had left it to the prospects to set everything up. Only now did she realize how large the seats actually were. They were set up like a sectional, and could probably seat 10 of the club members-the damn thing was huge. Molly threw in some bohemian touches like colored glass wind chimes, dream catchers, pillows, and paisley printed sheets of fabric. It looked,...cozy. Mina walked around the small coffee table found in the middle of the sectional and sat. Lighting her cigarette, she sat back and propped her feet on the coffee table. As she closed her eyes, she listened.

It was early afternoon and warm enough to where Mina could sit comfortably in her shorts and flannel. Save for the chirps from birds, it was quiet and peaceful. She was only missing one thing. When she heard the screen door open and slam shut, she figured Bobby had woke up. She kept her eyes closed as she listened to the heavy-footed boots scuff against the hardwood floor. "Bobby, I'll finish the tattoo in a second. I just needed a cigarette." She heard a chuckle and felt a finger lightly traced from the bottom of her foot to the top. Simply one stroke, but it tickled. Her eyes flung open only to be met by ice blue ones.

"Ain't you gonna want that afterwards?" Mina ashed her cigarette before standing up to meet him on the other side of the table. She leaned to kiss him before he stopped her. Taking the cigarette from her hands, Tig took a drag and snuffed it out in the ash tray. He stood to meet her gaze and grabbed her hand. Pulling her back to the spot she had occupied moments prior, Tig sat and pulled Mina onto his lap so she straddled him.

"Missed y-" Mina whispered but Tig shh'd her. "Do-Don't talk," his eyes searched her face and moved to her flannel. Using his finger, he traced her jawline down to her chest. He managed to pull aside the material of her flannel enough to see that Mina wasn't wearing a bra. Looking up into her gaze again, a smile played across his face. Mina licked her lips as she began to unbutton her top all the while not breaking his gaze. She loved this man, and loved the way he looked at her-eyes full of love, protection, safety, lust, passion, madness. As she reach the last button, she pulled it open so that Tig could see her breasts. There was a moment where his mind flashed back to the hospital, except this time, he knew no one would walk in. As he broke their gaze long enough to claw his fingers into her hips, he looked in her eyes again and lifted her forward. As Tig's mouth met her nipple, Mina moaned and weaved her fingers into his hair.

She could feel his tongue flick her nipple to hardness causing a throbbing in her lower half. As he continued, licking and teasing, Mina could feel Tig's hand move from her hips to behind her thighs eventually reaching her ass. He grabbed tightly before shifting from one breast to the other and Mina could feel herself getting wetter. Mina pulled Tig's hair causing him to release her other nipple from his mouth and look into her eyes. Resting her forehead on his, she flicked her tongue over his lips and immediately she felt the bulge in his pants grow. Mina could feel Tig move one hand from her thigh up her body slowly as he memorized every curve. As his hand reached her neck, she grabbed it. A look of confusion briefly swept over his face, before he realized what she was doing.

Opening her mouth, Mina pulled his hand forward and began to suck and lick his fore finger and middle finger. As her mouth played with his fingertips, the thought of her doing this to his cock- plush pink lips licking and sucking their way down his shaft-brought him to the point of release. He stopped her and moved his moist fingers to pussy. Pushing aside the material, Mina could feel him lingering there waiting to enter. She could feel herself craving him to the point where, if he didn't fuck her now, her head would burst. Tig knew it and moved his mouth back to her chest where he bit on her breast at the same time he thrust his fingers into her.

Mina moaned his name loudly as she felt his fingers move in and out of her. She dug her nails into his shoulder as his rhythm increased. Tig pulled away from her breast and smiled proudly as he watched a small bruise form where his mouth had been, marking his territory. Mina's hips gyrated creating a friction that was as much fun for Tig as it was for Mina. She could feel her orgasm building causing her to pant. Tig lifted his head from her chest and his forehead met hers again. "Cum for me, baby," he said really low in almost a growl which set Mina over the edge. It wasn't too much longer that the orgasm that had building came through. As her body convulsed with waves of pleasure, Tig moved a hand to her cheek and kissed her deeply and passionately. Removing his fingers from her, he reached into his cut (kutte?) for his cigarettes. He motioned to her asking if she wanted one to which she nodded feverishly.

"Told ya," he said as he lit hers and handed it to her. He nodded before resting his head on her lap to smoke his own. "Missed you."

Mina laughed, "Yeah, I, uh, I could tell." She looked down to see he was staring back up at her with a devilish grin.

"Oh, babe, you ain't seen nothing yet." The two laughed but where interrupted when there was a knock at the porch door. His hair seemed brighter in the sunlight, like gold, and he wore a grin from ear to ear. Tig sighed and sat up. "Howdy neighbor," Jax said with a grin. That's when Mina knew he had heard everything that just happened and she blushed.

"Hi, Jax," Mina said standing up grabbing her glass of water. "Um, can I get you anything? Water? Coffee?"

"Nah, Mina, it's cool. I'm actually on the way out. Heard Bobby was here so I wanted to talk to him right quick."

Mina nodded. "He's downstairs. I'll wake him up and bandage him up for you." Jax smiled, "Thanks, Mina. I appreciate it." Mina smiled and went into the house.

"Everything alright?" Tig asked moving closer to Jax.

"Not here. Get back to TM now. We got a problem." Tig understood and stepped beside his VP when Bobby and Mina walked back onto the porch. Bobby had, what looked to be a large plastic bandage wrapped in medical tape around his forearm. Yawning, Bobby looked to Jax. "What's the problem?" Jax looked at Bobby and Mina noticed that the sunny demeanor he held early was ditched for a more serious look. Bobby and Tig's demeanor had changed too, like dogs on alert and she knew that whatever this was was gonna be bad.

"Well," Jax said as he turned the grin back on, "Mina, I feel terrible for stealing your guests, but I-" Mina cut Jax off by holding up her hand. "Unless it involves mine or my friends safety, it's none of my business. I trust you guys, so trust me when I say, I don't wanna know." The three chuckled and Tig made his way over to her, throwing his arm around her shoulders. "Bobby," she continued, "rinse in 2 hours with the hottest water you can stand and soap. Then aquavor every couple hours. Jax, it was nice to see you again." She smiled as the two walked out the screen door. She then turned her attention to Tig. Poking him in the chest, she had a menacing look on her face. "You. If YOU don't call me when you're done, I'll beat the shit out of you." Tig scrunched up his face, "Yeah, promise?" He kissed her forehead and pinched her ass before walking out the screen door to meet up with the guys.

Going back into the house, she made her way to the living room where she watched from the front door as the boys drove off; Bobby and Jax on their bikes and Tig in one of the TM trucks. She sighed and stepped back to shut the door before seeing a green truck parked across the street. It wouldn't have bothered her much if it hadn't been occupied. Her eyes met with the drivers briefly before he started the truck and drove off.

"...'the fuck?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Listen! So, my Bestie, who you know as the inspiration for the character of Molly, has started to write some back stories on her character. (How fucking rad is that?) I love Molly and Chibs, as I know some of you do too, but this is Mina and Tig's story. However, the story of Molly and Molly with Chibs is a good one and only she could do it justice. :) So, that being said, go check it out! s/9369444/1/Death-is-a-Scar-We-Wear-One Also, sorry this chapter is so short. It's one of those filler chapters before shit gets real. :)**

The truck she saw had been gnawing at her mind for the past hour. She had a gut feeling that this wasn't a good sign, but she wasn't sure if she would bother Tig with the details. Clearly, the club had some kind of trouble and her being paranoid wasn't going to help anything.

She heard keys in the door and sighed thanking her stars she didn't have to dwell on the topic any longer. She heard Penelope calling out to her, so she stood up from her chair in the kitchen and met her in the living room.

"Auntie Mina look! I got a hair cut!" Penelope shouted.

"You got bangs, is all," Molly said walking past the two and putting some groceries bags onto the table. "I can't bare to cut it off with the curls, but I'm tired of her hair being in her face, so I figured why not?"

"You look so grown up, baby girl!" Mina said as she picked up the little girl and held her to the side. "Thank God you bought more coffee."

"Yeah,and crap for the trip. Chibs says 2 days, but I don't know. I doubt he'll lead foot the whole way there, all things considered." Molly started moved the case of beer to the fridge before heading back to the table to continue putting things away.

"You need to not worry about it." Mina said as she made a silly face at Penelope, causing her to laugh.

"Speaking of biker boyfriends, where's yours?" There was a beat before Molly noticed Mina hadn't said anything. She turned to look at her friend when she noticed Mina go red in the face. Mina put Penelope down on the ground. "Penny, go play, I gotta talk to Mommy for a little bit."

"Can I go watch Fan Boy and Chum Chum?" She pleaded.

"You know how to work the Netflix, go ahead," Molly said before pushing Penelope down the hall to her room so she could hurry back to the kitchen. She returned and stared at Mina, her eyes wide with anticipation. Mina turned to make coffee knowing full well that the wait was killing her friend. "What happened? I thought Bobby was here?!"

"He was, he was sleeping. I went out back to have a smoke-nice touches back there by the way."

"Thanks. Not important right now, but thanks. So, what happened?"

"Well I was enjoying a cigarette and I heard the screen door. I assumed it was Bobby so I said I'd finish his tattoo in a second. And, yeah, it definitely wasn't Bobby." Mina continued to give her friend a cliff notes version of the events between she and Tig on the back porch. Molly sat at the table resting her head on her hand.

"Sounds like your afternoon was productive." She said and smiled.

"Yeah, but then Jax showed up-And, he totally heard everything."

"Oh, please, it's no different then if you were fucking at the clubhouse. I'm sure you're thinking too much into this." Molly sighed and made her way to the coffee pot to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Well, Jax said he needed to talk to Bobby and when we came out, they all looked like, on alert? Said they had to go."

"Weird."

"Yeah. Have you heard from Chibs about any kind of trouble?"

Molly shook her head. "Nope. I hope everything is ok."

"Yeah, you and me both."

…..

The entire ride to TM, Bobby's bike sputtered thick, black clouds of smoke. If Tig didn't think he was gonna die of lung cancer before, this trip behind Bobby's ancient heap of shit would do it. When they finally reached the lot, Tig heard the bike backfire a final time before the motor cut out. This was followed by a slew of cursing from Bobby. Tig had to laugh as he met up with Jax halfway across the lot.

"That piece of shit bike is gonna kill you one day, Bobby." Tig shouted.

"Yeah, if it doesn't kill one of us first. I thought I was gonna die from the fumes." Jax laughed as Bobby's helmet, that had just been placed on the back of the bike, fell to the ground.

"You know what," he said bending to the ground to grab the helmet, "fuck you! And fuck you too Tig! This bike is my legacy! I love my baby, and it stays. You don't like it, don't fucking breathe when you're driving around me!"

"OY! FUCKERS! CHURCH!" Chibs shouted, interrupting Bobby. This caused him to turn his anger towards the clubhouse where Chibs stood.

"And Fuck you too!" Bobby shouted at Chibs as he made his way to the entrance.

"What did I do?" Chibs asked innocently, causing Tig and Jax to chuckle from behind the tubby biker. Leaning towards Jax, Tig spoke in a whisper. "Listen, when you said we have a problem..."

"Yeah, I meant that. He'll get it after church." Jax took a joint from his pocket and placed it behind his ear while Tig nodded. It's about fucking time, he thought.

…...

Throwing his own phone into the empty cigar box after the rest had, Chibs shut the container and left it on the pool table before shutting the large wood doors and taking his seat at the table.

Clay cleared his throat, signaling the beginning of their meeting. "As some of you may or may not know, Chibs is gonna be leaving for a few days on personal matters. That being said, we're gonna need another man to accompany myself and Jax up to Stockton."

"I'll do it." Opie spoke out, something he hadn't done in a while especially after all the stuff with Donna. Clay looked at Piney, who caught his glance. There was a "pshh" sound as Piney inhaled the oxygen that shot through the nasal cannula and turned his gaze to Opie. "I'm sure of it," Opie said nodding towards his father. Jax, who'd been concerned with his friends behavior as of late, spoke out. "Listen, brother, shouldn't-"

"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do." Opie had raised his voice loud enough to get his point across. Had it been any other brother, Jax would've jumped down his throat, but considering the history between the two, he backed down from a fight. If he had it his way, Opie would be back at home spending more time with his kids then diving head first into any and all club bullshit, but who was he to judge? He had his own internal demons to deal with, the knowledge of who was behind Donna's death being one of them.

Clay nodded in approval. "That's that, then. Now, onto another pressing issue. Bobby, your fucking bike."

The guys laughed as Bobby rolled his eyes. "Okay," he said, standing up and throwing his arms out in defeat. "Fuck you guys, I give up." Bobby headed for the door followed by the rest of the guys and headed to the exterior of the clubhouse where he was met by Half-Sack and a new Chopper. He stopped to admire the bike before turning around with a pissed off look on his face.

"The fuck is this?" Bobby asked as he cocked his head to the side.

The group of guys stood with their mouths open. Rightfully so, seeing as they all had pitched in to buy the bike. "It, It, It's yours." Half Sack said, still gripping the hand bars as he stood at the side of the bike with a confused look on his face. Half Sack's gaze moved to the rest of the guys, who looked as shocked as he did. Bobby walked over to the bike and stopped before turning around to face the club.

"You bastards!" He shouted, smiling widely and breaking the tension that had come over the group. "It ain't my birthday!"

"It's as much of a gift to us as it is to you," Clay said while patting his friend on the back, "I'd rather not die of carbon monoxide." He laughed as Bobby mouthed, "fuck you."

…...

"Well, I think that's everything," Molly said as she backed away so Chibs could close the hatch. Molly walked over to Mina, who was holding Penelope. "I'll call ya when we reach Hohman," she said taking Penelope from Mina's arms. "Yeah, have fun," Mina said sarcastically before feeling Tig's arms wrap around her waist. She felt his breath as he rested his head on her shoulder. He gave her a light peck on the cheek before moving to talk to Chibs.

Mina bent down to give Penelope a hug and a kiss on the top of her forehead before Molly buckled her in her carseat. "You be good of mommy and Chibs! Tell Grandma I said 'hi!'" Penelope waved as Molly stepped down from the backseat. She then turned to her friend and they embraced. "Love you," Molly said.

"Love you too. Be safe." Mina said as Molly got into the passenger seat and closed the door.

"Trust me, I think it'll be fine." Molly grinned through the rolled=down window, causing Mina to smirk. Oh to be a fly on the wall and see the reaction of her dad and Mick when she and Penelope pull up with Chibs, she thought.

"Alrigh', we gotta hit the road. Mina," Chibs walked over and lifted Mina into a hug. Setting her on the ground, he gave the top of her head a quick peck. "See ya later, honey bunny. I'll take good care of the girls." Mina nodded and rubbed Chibs upper arm before moving back to where Tig stood. "Brother," Chibs motioned to Tig, who nodded. As Chibs got into the driver seat, Mina sighed. He started the engine and pulled out from the drive way and Tig whispered to Mina, "They'll be back."

Mina turned and put her arms around Tig's neck, his arms wrapped around her torso. "I know. But her dad's gonna shit a fucking brick when he sees Chibs. I'm just sorry I have to miss it."

"Well, would you rather go with them, or..." And with that, Tig pushed Mina's hands off his shoulders and threw her over his shoulders causing Mina to squeal with delight. "TIG! SHOULD YOU BE DOING THIS?"

When they entered the house, Tig put her down and pushed her against the wall. "Doing what? You? Babe, it's one of the only things I'm sure of right now." With a grin, Mina smiled and ran past Tig up the stairs with Tig quickly in tow.


End file.
